La ley de la Causalidad
by Death God Raven
Summary: Muchos piensan que el tiempo corre en una sola dirección, muchos piensan que nada de lo que se haga ahora tendrá un gran efecto en el futuro, sin pensar que un gran efecto puede ser la causa de un gran mal. Epilogo
1. Prologo

Bueno después de muchos años de ausencia y de una historia pendiente, vuelvo de las sombras con una nueva historia de KHR, últimamente me re-adicionado a esta serie. en esta historia se girara en torno a todos los guardianes pero habrá parejas así no por eso será aburrido jejeje sin más la historia.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>La ley de la Causalidad<strong>

Esto era molesto, realmente un hermoso, "tranquilo" y normal día escolar, se había convertido en una horrible escena sacada de una película de terror en la ceremonia de bienvenida del instituto. Se preguntaran ¿por qué?, digamos que cuando el destino quiere hacer algo que tiene en mente no hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediarlo, excepto morir, pero eso era algo que Natsu no iba a aceptar.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

**20 AÑOS A PARTIR DE LA DERROTA DE BYAKURAN**

**TOKYO, JAPON 8:00 a.m. Kiseki High School**

**Ceremonia de Bienvenida**

* * *

><p>Bueno este año espero que le den mucho empeño a sus clases… -decía el directo para elevar el espíritu de sus estudiantes, este año no habían ingresado muchos estudiantes como otros años, pero lo curioso es que solo habían sido 7, y según sus antecedentes todos tenían un rasgo problemático de conducta y lo más preocupante todos parecían conocerse ya. ¿Qué cómo los había aceptado? Vamos a decir que sus padres dieron una ostentosa cantidad de dinero.<p>

Rayos ¿Cómo se les ocurrió enviarme aquí? Con ese poco de anormales- pensaba fastidiada Natsu, la quinceañera tenía una larga cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura, de color plata y ojos café. Tenía bien proporcionado, pero debido a su forma de ser (testaruda) espantaba a los jóvenes de su edad. Junto a ella con expresión de aburrimiento se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabache y corte hasta la nuca (o sea normal pero es como decirlo), piel pálida y ojos violeta - ¿Puedo cargarte en mi espalda si quieres?- dicho su mejillas se sonrojaron por lo cínico que sonó.

!No gracias¡ - grito esto tan alto que todos los demás voltearon a verlos y empezaron a cuchichear, su profesor apenado por la falta de disciplina demostrada dijo – Gokudera y Hibari sala de detención después de clases – ehhhh solo por eso sensei – dijo ahora un abrumado Hibari.

A lo lejos un par de gemelos eran testigos del suceso uno de ellos habló – Como siempre Natsu y Kyoru causando problemas – contestó la menor – Beru déjalos ser, ya suficiente presión tenemos con estar escondidos en este país – el mayor la miro – Zebul no bajes la guardia con ese pensamiento en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotros, peor ahora que debemos controlar las llamas corrompidas – la menor bajo la mirada – tienes razón. Ellos eran un año menor que los susodichos Beru era el hermano mayor cabello rubio y su flequillo tapaba el lado izquierdo de su ojo, en cambio la única diferencia que compartía con su hermana es que el flequillo tapaba el ojo de la derecha y obviamente que era mujer.

Oigan cualquier cosa me los cargo a todos jajajaj – interrumpió un chico a lado de ellos – ehh ¿tu aquí tan temprano con tu sentido de dirección me sorprende que hayas llegado y a tiempo? Supervia Mako – dijo con desprecio su nombre - ¿yo también te quiero Beru?- frunció el entrecejo contrariado al escuchar su nombre de boca de su rival, solo soltó un bufido. Como era de notar Mako y Beru no se llevaban bueno solo por el lado de Beru, a Mako le daba igual. Mako tenía cabello marrón y ojos plateados haciendo contraste con su piel. Tenía la misma edad que los gemelos.

Mako ¿Has visto a Mikado-san y a Toru? – Mako puso su mano en el mentón como pensando - Ahora que lo dices vi a Mikado en la entrada creo que la mandaron una visita a detención más tarde y Toru estaba hablando con un cuatro ojos. Oh vaya ya conoce a alguien aquí era de esperar de él – Mikado era de apariencia tímida, muy atolondrada, ojos azul marino y cabello morado. Toru por otro lado era pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sus ojos siempre reflejaban desinterés en las cosas pero realmente estaba más atento que cualquiera. Ambos tenían 12 años.

Ya la ceremonia estaba terminando cuando de pronto una pelota de Voleibol sorprendió a todos revotando en medio de la tarima, el director sintió un escalofrió cruzando su nuca cuando la pelota se expandió apareciendo de adentro cadenas que en sus terminaciones tenía lanzas, iban a tal velocidad que no les dio tiempo de refugiarse a los estudiantes que estaban cercanos a estructura. Fueron atravesados, por el tórax la gran mayoría absorbiendo las llamas que se alojaba en sus cuerpos. Los estudiantes que estaban adyacentes a nuestros 7 personajes nombrados se quitaron sus disfraces revelando trajes de la mafia – quédense atrás y busquen un lugar seguro.

Un hombre con una máscara apareció en medio del escenario – eso no servirá de nada – diciendo esto los miembros de la mafia que quedaban fueron arrastrados por las cadenas absorbiéndoles las llamas y dejándolos como paquetes exprimidos.

El hombre fijo su mirada en los 7 jóvenes restantes, los cuales en su gran mayoría contemplaban el panorama completamente horrorizados – Debo pensar que ustedes son los guardianes de los anillos Vongola – dirigió su mirada a Natsu – ¿y tú debes ser la Undecima? – espero unos segundos por la respuesta - ¿Y que si lo soy? eso no te da el derecho de perpetrar esta masacre ¿ya no fue suficiente asesinar a nuestros, familiares y amigos? – Natsu no podía decir más por la furia que nacía en su interior nunca le gusto el asunto de la mafia y mucho menos ser la undécima jefa Vongola; como su madre le gustaba la vida tranquila, hasta hace una semana se había enterado del asunto de la sucesión de emergencia ya que los candidatos a todos los puesto de Guardián habían sido eliminados, desaparecidos o simplemente rechazaron la propuesta por su propia seguridad.

Necesito la llama del Cielo no importa si la tuya esta corrompida – las cadenas salieron del piso y aprisionaron los brazos y piernas de Natsu, trató de zafarse pero era imposible, Kyoru saco una daga de su espada con llama de la tormenta que degradaba las cadenas – No te metas – una de las cadenas se volvió una serpiente e iba a morder a Kyoru por la espalda, Natsu al ver esto puso su antebrazo recién liberado en el camino – Natsuko porque hiciste eso – el hombre al ver esto se puso furioso – ¡!idiota¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso ahora el veneno no dejará salir la llama maldita perra Vongola? Ya no me sirves.

Mientras tanto los demás guardianes todavía lidiaban con las molestas cadenas. En eso ven que Natsu y Kyoru son arrojados hacia la pared del gimnasio que estaba contigua a su ubicación del humo aparece Kyoru sosteniendo con una mano la cintura a Natsu con la otra su brazo.

¿Están bien los dos? – Decía Mikado con preocupación en su voz –Oigan abrí un entrada al gimnasio vengan por aquí – Mako agitaba una espada al parecer era una arma de caja, todos se disponían a dirigirse hacia la entrada cuando sus cuerpos sintieron una presión que los absorbía de sus ropas se distinguía el brillo de un anillo que colgaba en sus cuellos.

Bueno si ya no hay un poseedor que me sirva de la llama del cielo en esta época solo tengo que buscar el anterior jefe y quitarles sus llamas.

¿El anterior? – Despertó Natsu – ¿ojisan?- "Va a asesinar Tsuna-ojisan" pensó esto último antes de que todo quedará en penumbras flotando en medio de la nada, Natsu se revolvió del agarre de Kyoru, el cual la soltó comprendiendo la magnitud del pensamiento de ella con respecto a la X generación – Van a asesinar a nuestros padres en el pasado – ya todos había entendido el grado de dificultad que esto conllevaba pero no se atrevían a decirlo a excepción de Natsu – Tenemos que hacer algo, no acepto el cargo de Undecima Vongola pero…no voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras acaban con el Décimo y su familia – esto último lo dijo con tanta determinación que sorprendió a los presentes – así que préstenme su fuerza.

Qué bueno que piensas eso- una voz llamó la atención en el vacio - ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo Natsu en guardía – No te asustes soy el Arcobaleno de Cielo, están flotando en el Trinisette – Toru preguntó(oh al fin hablo)- ¿Eres Lucy? – se apareció el bebe delante de ellos- Efectivamente Guardían del Sol, Nabari ha viajado al pasado dejando una curvatura en el Trinisette si no es cerrada debidamente puede esperarnos muchas desgracias, necesitan ir al pasado y hablar con la decima generación, yo los puedo ayudar a llegar ya que esta situación me dejo comunicarme con ustedes.

En serio ¿puedes hacerlo?- dijeron felices Zebul y Mikado – Claro ahora mismo se encuentran entre mis facultades asi que ¿nos vamos? – dicho esto su pacificador empezó a brillar intensamente que ilumino todas la oscuridad presente, se sintió como si dieran una gran vuelta a algo y por último debido a turbulencia que se presentó se separaron y cayeron en lugares distintos cerca de Nanimori 30 años en el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el prologo ahora en el próximo capítulo arranco con la Historia.<strong>

**La lista de Guardianes por si acaso hubo alguna confusión. No revelaré el apellido porque lo hare según avance la historia.**

**Guardián del Cielo Gokudera Natsu (Natsuko como le dice Kyoru; Natsu=verano Ko=niña/o)**

**Guardián de la Niebla Hibari Kyoru**

**Guardián del Trueno Beru jjajaj adivinen quien es el padre de estos dos jaja**

**Guardián de la Tormenta Zebul**

**Guardián de la Nube Supervia Mako**

**Guardián de la Lluvia Mikado no diré apellido jjejejeje**

**Guardián del Sol Toru tampoco lo diré**

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas en la que pensar<strong>

**¿Qué eso de las llamas corrompidas?**

**¿Qué paso hace una semana en la época 11va generación?**

**¿Qué ira a pasar con dos pares de guardianes rondando en la misma época más si algunos se encuentran con sus padres tal vez?**

**¿Lucy presente en el pasado que pasará?**

**¿Dónde está Nabari(el malo del fic)?**

**Se despide sin más desde la inmensa oscuridad.**

**Death God Raven**


	2. Encuentros cercanos

En serio ¿puedes hacerlo?- dijeron felices Zebul y Mikado – Claro ahora mismo se encuentran entre mis facultades así que ¿nos vamos? – dicho esto su pacificador empezó a brillar intensamente que ilumino todas la oscuridad presente, se sintió como si dieran una gran vuelta a algo y por último debido a turbulencia que se presentó se separaron y cayeron en lugares distintos cerca de Nanimori 30 años en el pasado.

**CAPITULO 01 – ENCUENTROS DEL 3ER TIPO**

**Tokyo Japón 2:00 a.m. 10 años antes de la muerte Byakuran (30 años atrás)**

Un gran temblor que sacude Nanimori, todos se ve sobresaltados por dicho suceso que salen de sus casas y contemplan una lluvia de estrellas para muchos hermosas, pero para Reborn solo hacia augurio a malos presagios. Mientras pensaba eso, Tsuna que miro a hacia su hombro donde se encontraba este se percató que el pacificador del Sol brillaba.

**Oye Reborn…tu pacificador** – Reborn miró y entrecerró los ojos –"_esto es extraño_ "- no fue el único que fue testigo del extraño comportamiento del pacificador, en otras partes del mundo los demás Arcobalenos tenían en mente lo mismo.

**!Dame-Tsuna mira!** – Reborn señaló hacia el horizonte, una de las "estrellas fugaces" pasaba muy cerca, seccionándose en dos partes dirigiéndose una hacia la Secundaria Nanimori y la otra más al noroeste. La primera no pasando desapercibida por Jefe de Disciplina que observaba desde un templo cercano que llamaba hogar. Se dispuso a emprender la marcha hacia el plantel tenía que cerciorarse de que su Escuela estuviera en buen estado.

El destello que se dirigió al noroeste se estrelló cerca de un edificio en construcción, del cráter ascendió una chica de largos cabellos platas que cojeaba del pie derecho y se agarraba con dolor el brazo izquierdo – **Escapando de la escena del crimen nechan** – Natsu se percató de la presencia a su espalda - **¿Quién eres?** – le espeto mientras deslizaba su mano en la parte posterior derecha de su falda encendiendo una llama de la lluvia que formaba un anillo sin haberlo. **Digamos que mi jefe sabía que habría tontos que querían dañar sus planes** – dijo sin más caminando hacia la luz revelando un chico de mediana altura, cabello marrón y corte militar, vestía con ropa de milicia y su mirada era vacía.

Sin mediar más palabras se precipitó hacia ella usando un anillo de atributo de la nube y su caja, presentándose minas que se propagaban por el aire alrededor de ella, fueron explotando como misma reacción – _no tengo tiempo que perder me va a asesinar_ – pensó con angustia Natsu presionando su anillo improvisado contra la caja que estaba sujeta debajo de la falda, aparece una manta raya que sale como proyectil de la escena de desastre- **No te dejare escapar tan fácil**- con sus llamas controla la dirección de la minas restantes frustrando la última parte del escape, cayendo adolorida al suelo – cuando estaban a punto de explotar las restantes el militar cae al suelo de cara no sin antes presentar secreciones salivares extremas.

Natsu asombrada mira al inconsciente militar - **¿Qué le paso?** – **Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse señorita ahora se encuentra a salvo, habló otra voz desde las sombras de un callejón cercano, la luz revela su cara y muestra que está un poco ebrio** – **Ahora qué tal si vamos a un**…- sin terminar lo que quiera que iba decir le toma las manos, Natsu se sonroja ante tal acción al instante se va el efecto al darse cuenta de la identidad del segundo desconocido – "_Maldición es Shamal notará el parecido_ "- quita la mirada y desase el agarre, tirando una bomba de humo y activando nuevamente la caja. Subió rápidamente a la manta raya y perdiéndose de la vista de Shamal.

**Oh parece que estoy bien borracho he visto una manta raya fuera del océano volando jajaja**- y Shamal siguió su perdido camino a donde su querida Bianchi y su repentina serenata que le iba a dar en casa de Tsuna.

En cambio, Natsu no iba nada feliz, primero se había separado de sus compañeros, había sido atacada por un miembro de la familia Nabari, se había encontrado alguien conocido y por si fuera poco sus heridas no estaban ayudando en nada, hacían que la poca llama de la lluvia que servía para activar a la caja se estuvieran acabando. Era una suerte que pudiera usar su mano derecha aun, con esa podía usar dos atributo más. El problema era el atributo no podría usar la caja vongola por culpa del veneno.

Sin previo aviso la llama se apagó con ella la manta raya en que viajaba, cayendo al vacio, por suerte aterrizo sobre la copa de un árbol deslizándose por las ramas, iba todo bien si en el árbol no hubiera habido un sistema "sofisticado" contra intrusos quedando enredada entre cables y latas llenas de piedras que contribuían a una hermosa sinfonía de ruidos como para no pegar el ojo.

Estaba a punto de soltarse hasta que alguien abrió una ventana cerca de donde se encontraba – **¡te atrape ladrón desu!** – con escoba en mano arremetió contra ella haciendo mucho movimiento y provocando que la rama se rompiera y cayera del árbol – **Haru no te tieennee mied… ehh?**- fijo su mirada en el bulto que yacía abajo se percató que era una chica y se veía malherida – **no te muevas Haru irá a ayudarte en seguida.**

Abajo Natsu pensaba que para una noche había sido demasiada emoción y su cuerpo empezaba a pedir un respiro, se disponía a levantarse e irse antes de que bajara la loca de la escoba cuando un dolor más punzante en el antebrazo izquierdo la obligó a mantenerse así, Haru abrió la puerta se agacho junto a lo joven, Natsu volteó la cara para ver, y lo que vio la dejo pasmada el rostro de ella…

**Maa…ma**-el sudor frio se acumulaba en su frente, esto era demasiado, era como si el destino se riera en su cara – **digo me mee asusto jajaja** – rio nerviosamente – **mooo pensaba que era el ladrón de ropa interior** (NA: kyaaa Haposai! ) – haciendo un puchero – **pero ¿esta bien? ¿te lastime? Haru te ayudara y curara tus heridas, que tonta fui, vamos adentro** – la ayudo a levantarse jalándola hacia la casa – **no es necesario yo solo me perdí jajaj** (NA: ¿en un arbol?)– haru la miro – **es irresponsabilidad si te dejo así Haru no podría dormir con su consciencia asi que entra!-** no le quedo más remedio, menudo lio tenía porque según indicaban las cosas iba a encontrarse a su padre y no estaba a gusto con la idea.


	3. Encuentros aun más cercanos

Bueno disculpen la demora y gracias por los reviews y los add alert story, creo que se escribe así, al fin pude arreglar a la Red queen (le digo así porque casi me mata igual que la de Resident Evil), usando un poco de alquimia y dos motherboard arme un homúnculo, fue una pesadilla esta semana ya saben 7 días sin ver anime me estaban desquiciando, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el 2do capitulo, que es más largo pero era parte del 1er capitulo, así que sin más que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY VIDEO<strong>

**ANTERIORMENTE**

Maa…ma-el sudor frio se acumulaba en su frente, esto era demasiado, era como si el destino se riera en su cara – digo me mee asusto jajaja – rio nerviosamente – mooo pensaba que era el ladrón de ropa interior (NA: kyaaa Haposai! ) – Haciendo un puchero – pero ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime? Haru te ayudara y curara tus heridas, que tonta fui, vamos adentro – la ayudo a levantarse jalándola hacia la casa – no es necesario yo solo me perdí jajaj (NA: ¿en un arbol?)– haru la miro – es irresponsabilidad si te dejo así Haru no podría dormir con su consciencia así que entra!- no le quedo más remedio, menudo lio tenía porque según indicaban las cosas iba a encontrarse a su padre y no estaba a gusto con la idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

**Tokyo Japón 2:00 p.m. 10 años antes de la muerte Byakuran (30 años atrás)**

Realmente nada marchaba bien, se había encontrado con personas con las que no debía hacerlo y algo le decía que no sería las últimas, tenía un camino largo por recorrer. Y hablando de recorrer, estaba cruzando el portón de Nanimori School, se preguntaran ¿por qué? Bueno nuevamente la serie de circunstancias desafortunadas le jugaban una mala pasada.

Natsu-chan vamos a llevarle el almuerzo a Tsuna-san- la misma miro con cara de sorprendida con que había dicho el nombre del mismo de forma cariñosa, pensaba que el obento lo había preparado para su padre, ella le había prestado ropa, lucía un pantalón caqui junto con un sweater azul de manga larga, por alguna razón tenía escalofríos y según su madre estaba sudando frío, ella había insistido en acompañarla a la escuela de Tsuna, ya que según le dijo se iba a inscribir en la misma "mintió".

No había visto a nadie sospechoso desde que se encontró con el sujeto que derrotó Shamal, por lo menos la casa de su madre estuvo tranquila toda la noche, no pegó ni un solo ojo vigilándola, "No tardarán mucho en llegar a ella", ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondar su mente , primeramente había aceptado el ofrecimiento de quedarse en su casa para hacer guardia, segundo podría usarlo de escondite pero no sería por mucho, por ahora no llamaba la atención, había encontrado en la casa un tinte de agua de color negro (muy de agua, de esos que se quita con agua), cambiar de apariencia era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ahora la pelinegra seguía a Haru por el pasillo del segundo piso, esta llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Midori, iba con cautela caminando – ¿Haru-san? – lo dijo dudosa, realmente no estaba acostumbrada – dime Haru es raro que utilicen sufijos en mi nombre – bien Haru, porque vamos tan alertas por el pasillo – es que Hibari-san puede estar por ahí, y perseguirá a Haru por el patio para morderla hasta la muerte – al escuchar esto Natsu rió para sus adentros –el sensei no ha cambiado nada entonces – la otra la miro confundida pero lo dejo pasar al percatarse de que Tsuna estaba saliendo del salón y parecía dirigirse a la azotea – Tsuna-san matte io! – Natsu se dio cuenta que detrás venía Gokudera Hayato con cara de pocos amigos seguido por Yamamoto Takeshi, el tiempo se congelo, un sudor frío cruzó su nuca, realmente no estaba preparada para encontrarse con él, del nerviosismo no se dio cuenta que apretó el puño derecho y una llama de la lluvia de gran tamaño apareció llamando la atención de Gokudera que se había dado cuenta de la extraña que venía con Haru.

Ehhh lluvia – Gokudera soltó el cigarrillo que se disponía a encender, Natsu miró su mano haciendo un ademán de sacudir la parte de atrás de sweater y confundiendo la vista de la llama con el color de la prenda. Tch…debe ser imaginación mía – optó por seguir al decimo, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y siguió caminando detrás del grupo, Yamamoto se giro ahora él y dándose cuenta de que venía alguien más – ¿Haru es tu prima? –Natsu se asusto!- "me descubrieron, aun no he hablado con el Decimo"- Haru se giro recordando su otra misión – Hahi! es verdad, tenemos que ir a la dirección, ella es Natsu, dijo que va a estudiar aquí y se viene a inscribir hoy –ahh ya veo mucho gusto yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi y el es Tsuna, el de allá es Gokudera, ven a saludar –Tch no me des ordenes loco de beisbol – dijo fastidiado Gokudera, se dirigió hacia ella, no podía dejar mal al Decimo siendo descortés – soy Gokudera Hayato – al mirarla de frente, especialmente a sus ojos sintió algo familiar pero no sabía ¿Qué exactamente? Quizás le recordaba alguien – Yo soy …soy Maashima Natsu! – no se había ocurrido otro nombre, si decía que era su hija, 1) no lo creería ,2) la haría explotar con dinamitas 3) le regalaría una camisa de fuerzas para locos – y yo soy Hibari Kyoya…-todos miraron hacía la escalera – y odio la multitudes – sentenció acercándose y sacando sus tonfas en el trayecto mientras sonreía – Los morderé hasta la muerte – palabras suficientes para hacer que todos salieran de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo, bueno excepto una persona que se había quedado rezagada debido a que alguien la había agarrado por la espalda rodeando un brazo por su cintura rápidamente, y puesto su mano libre sobre su boca para evitar que gritara y advirtiera a los demás de su ausencia en la huida.

La arrastro hacía un armario que era bastante pequeño y oscuro, trató de luchar pero era inútil su agarre era fuerte , sintió como Hibari colocaba su quijada sobre su hombro muy cerca del cuello, haciendo que su aliento rozara con el borde de su oreja, haciendo que se sonroje como un tomate – Tenías un momento difícil allá afuera – solo con decir esto se percató de la identidad del sujeto, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo golpeo la quijada hacia arriba aflojando el agarre – ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves?- Hibari se toco con dolor la parte golpeada – siempre tienes que ser tan brusca conmigo – claro! Si no te aprovechas –se miraron por un momento y luego Natsu continuo – ¿ya te encontraste con alguno de ellos Kyoru?.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano a Kokuyou Land, una pequeña figura de cabellos violetas caminaba entre la vegetación, no sabía dónde estaba o que había sido de los demás, realmente estaba preocupada. Por estar pensando no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella – ohh arara ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Otro de los mocosos del futuro – supongo eres Mikado según la descripción – dijo ahora la voz de un hombre – tenemos que eliminarla aquí mismo, no parece muy fuerte – la mujer lanzo un boomerang gigante que venía provisto del atributo de la tormenta que antes de llegar a Mikado, se seccionó en varios boomerang atacando varios puntos, a ella no le quedo de otra y abrió una de las cajas que llevaba en la bolsa, de ella salió una especie de espada que era corta y había una flor que con enredaderas cubría la mayoría del arma. Esta se expandió como un atributo de la nube destruyendo todos los elementos enemigos mientras que el atributo de la lluvia y tormenta los debilitaba más – así que tu también puedes usar más de un atributo, ¿dime es parte de la corrosión? ¿Por qué si es así no tenías que ser el guardián de la niebla? – la aludida respondió titubeando- eso nono te importa – le molestaba que le dijeran eso, ella quería seguir sus pasos pero la corrosión no se había permitido – No te distraigas Remu, por eso Derán fue asesinado ayer – la otra lo miro – hai hai ya voy Russell, aunque dices eso pero ya quieres empezar a matar tan temprano es por eso ¿no? – Mikado miro hacia la dirección del Derán y no se encontraba – "rayos era un ilusionista y había estado usando el atributo todo este tiempo" pensó mientras intentaba cubrirse del posible ataque pero este nunca llegó – oye ¿dónde estabas niña tonta? te estaba buscando por partes – decía un molesto Ken mientras estaba traspasando el torax de Derám con un de sus beast Chanel- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- decía ahora un apático Chikusa – ehh …-Mikado no sabía que responder - ¿Qué pasa Chrome? ¿hay algún problema? Kukukuku- decía ahora Mukuro que se había presentado en el área junto con M.M. – había sentido la presencia de otro ilusionista ¿así que eras tú? – Derán no podía creer que lo hubieran descubierto- ¿cómo supiste que estaba ahi? – dirigiéndose a Ken - simple siguiendo tu olor no puedes engañar mi nariz byon – el hombre cayó si vida al suelo, Remu al ver esto no le quedo de otra que emprender huida, el jefe ordenó que asesinarán a la Undecima y a sus guardianes antes de que llegarán con el decimo y compañía – primero responderás nuestras preguntas antes de irte – decía Chikusa lanzando sus yoyos, pero esta abrió su caja de nuevo esquivando cada uno de esto con los boomerang así por fin logrando escapar – escapo – decía nuevamente Chikusa – eso ya lo sabemos tonto cuatro ojos – decía molesto ken ahora.<p>

Ahora que te veo bien Chrome parece que te encogiste – M.M. decía mientras la veía cara a cara, Mukuro la miro también y pensó lo mismo, hasta que un ruido les llamó la atención, y para su sorpresa era Chrome - ¿qué …pasa?- pregunto la misma dándose cuenta de la otra persona que estaba – ehh etoo …yo… no soy Chrome…soy Mikado – el hecho de que les dijera su nombre no le quitaba el asombro del parecido de las dos solo que una era más joven, tal vez unos 2 o 3 años más que la otra ,pero era misma cara - ¿debo pensar que vienes del futuro? Ya que utilizaste un arma de caja – Mikado al escuchar esto asintió rápidamente – ¿de cuántos años estamos hablando? – preguntó Mukuro aun no saliendo del desconcierto de la respuesta – mmm … etto… 30 años en el futuro – todos se miraron – creo que parece que la tarde no va hacer tan aburrida – sentenció Mukuro con una gota de sudor en la frente.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Japón muy a las afueras de Nanimori, 3 figuras caminaban por el bosque, dos con cara de fastidio – ¿estás segura que es por aquí Zebul? – ella miró sobre su hombro – claro levi-ojisan dijo que había una cabina en este sector – Mako miro pensativo – si nos lo encontramos no uses el ojisan es capaz de traumarse jeje – Beru lo miro con desaprobación – pensé que dirías algo más importante – Mako lo miro de nuevo – te vas a hacer viejo antes de que te des cuenta si sigues con ese carácter, a propósito ¿está bien que nos vayamos así por así? ¿No sabemos cómo están los demás? - Beru bufó más fastidiado – no me interesa como estén ellos, no tengo ningún tipo de lealtad hacía la Undécima ni sus guardianes – los otros dos se miraron como que "sabíamos que dirías eso", no era un secreto que Beru estuviera en contra de que Natsu fuera elegida la Undécima jefa Vongola, ya que para él ese puesto siempre debió pertenecer a Varia y no a un "Herbívoro" como decía Hibari Kyoya, lo peor de todo es que la familia Vongola se había atrevido a inmiscuir a su hermana en esto, el podía lidiar con esto pero ahora ella también estaría en el mismo peligro, sencillamente "imperdonable", sin embargo era su trabajo. Si fuera por el mismo acababa con el decimo y su gente en el pasado pero no era una opción, tristemente pasado, presente o futuro era el mismo maldito barco lleno de problemas.<p>

¡Aquí esta! – dijo Zebul contenta, había memorizado todos los mapas para establecer contacto con Varia si se suscitaba una emergencia, había teléfonos muy especiales ubicados en distintas partes del mundo, Beru era bueno en estrategias de batalla y Zebul se especializada en espionaje e inteligencia, fuera que contaba con memoria fotográfica, así que este tipo de cosas era pan comido para ella – haber el código era 1886-5986-2786 – -¿porqué tantos 86? –Zebul levanto los hombros en señal de no saber – ni idea debe representar algo, lo que sea es popular jejeje –el tono del teléfono que estaba dentro del tronco cortado de un árbol dio respuesta – shishishishi alguien llama Squalo – se escuchaba y golpes y cosas cayendo – deja eso no lo tienes que contestar tu – Levi eres tú te perdistes de nuevo ¿eres idiota o te haces? – los que escuchaban tenía una gota en cien – etoo "El camino de la espada solo debe estar lleno de sangre y cuerpos esparcidos" – Squalo se quedo perplejo, esa clave solo la daba cuando eran cuestiones de emergencias extremas y esto parecía serlo - ¿Cuántos son? – somos 3 por ahora, en realidad somos 7, pero estamos separados – Squalo analizó "7", esto podría ser más malo de lo que pensaba si contabas el número mágico en la operación – vayan a la terminal Migishima a las 7 pm, enviaremos por ustedes, ¿cómo están vestidos para reconocerlos? – estamos de uniforme de secundaria, con K de insignia – bien nos vemos – colgó Squalo se dirigió a los Varias presentes en la sala creo que tenemos problemas ¿Dónde está Mammon?- terminó.

* * *

><p>Regresamos nuevamente al armario con dos de nuestros guardianes favoritos hablando en medio de una tensión tan "tensa" que se podía cortar con un cuchillo si se quisiera.<p>

¿Ya te encontraste con alguno de ellos Kyoru? – preguntó con voz seria Natsu - ¿te refieres a algún enemigo? – ella asintió – si, veras te sorprenderás de lo que ha pasado y del ¿porque? Estoy aquí hoy.

**FLASHBACK**

**Tokyo Japón 2:00 a.m. 10 años antes de la muerte Byakuran (30 años atrás)**

!Dame-Tsuna mira! – Reborn señaló hacia el horizonte, una de las "estrellas fugaces" pasaba muy cerca, seccionándose en dos partes dirigiéndose una hacia la Secundaria Nanimori y la otra más al noroeste. La primera no pasando desapercibida por Jefe de Disciplina que observaba desde un templo cercano que llamaba hogar. Se dispuso a emprender la marcha hacia el plantel tenía que cerciorarse de que su escuela estuviera en buen estado.

**Tokyo Japón 2:30 a.m. **

Caminaba Hibari Kyoya a gran velocidad como cuando un fanático de extraterrestre espera ver uno, en el caso de él esperaba encontrar algo para golpear a esa hora, Sawada Tsunayoshi y el bebé se le había escapado y no apareció ningún herbívoro para golpear en la tarde.

Mientras que Hibari pensaba en su dilema, Kyoru no estaba en las mejores condiciones de aterrizaje posible técnicamente se había estrellado contra una pared de una escuela según parecía ser, que cosas, ha pasado de escuela en escuela, acaba de escapar de una y ahora está en otra "irónico".

¿Estás bien?- una voz femenina surgió del humo de alrededor, revelando al arcobaleno del cielo, Lucy – ehh? Estas aquí también ¿cómo? – Lucy pensando lo mismo respondió – creo que es debido a la curvatura parece que es más grave porque para permitir existir algo que no debería estar aquí – Kyoru se percató de la presencia del alguien, y tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y se dispuso a correr - ¿un enemigo, tan pronto? – este vestía como oficial de la marina, abrió una caja del atributo de la Sol revelando un tiranosaurio – vaya vaya que suerte tengo, puedo probar mi caja nueva con ustedes – la criatura se dirigió primero a intentar primero atrapar entre sus fauces a Kyoru y a Lucy, el primero sacó de su espalda una daga con llamas de la tormenta que corto los ojos del rex, pero este al ser movido por las llamas del sol se regeneró al instante moviendo nuevamente su hocico para intentar devorarlos – aunque corte esta cosa se regenera al instante – seguía esquivando hasta que percibió una presencia en sus espalda que tenía lanza golpeándolo tan fuerte que no se percató de un golpe de cola del animal que lo envió contra la pared nuevamente provocando una herida en su espalda a causa de los hierros que salían de la estructura caída – ahh maldito!- decía Kyoru aun protegiendo con sus brazos a Lucy – No te preocupes por mi – en eso venía el dinosaurio a toda velocidad con la boca abierta con sus colmillos al aire listo para comerlo pero una bola llena de espina saltó dentro y este cerro del viaje su hocico.

Trato de digerirlo pero este empezó a expandirse dentro de él, por último haciéndolo explotar y con esto regreso a su caja – maldito que le hiciste, era nueva – esta vez dirigió su ataque hacia Kyoya este saco sus tonfas y le dio un certero en el estomago bloqueó la lanza con la otra y dio una patada que lo terminó de tumbar.

Ahora redirigió su atención a Kyoru que estaba sentando, tenía una herida que escurría la sangre por la frente, Lucy miraba con preocupación, Kyoya nuevamente sacó sus tonfas ese sujeto extraño se parecía aterradoramente a él. Lo único diferente era si acaso el color de sus ojos, bueno eso no le importaba mucho, le mordería hasta la muerte por romper la pared de su escuela, Lucy se dio cuenta que el enemigo se estaba moviendo y sacaba algo como una flauta pero vio que introdujo un dardo, todo paso tan rápido – ¡Cuidado! – gritó Lucy – Kyoya se viro rápidamente pero de todos modos el dardo le alcanzo haciéndole caer inconsciente, el enemigo apretó el botón de un control- jeje van a llegar pronto no puede huir están muy heridos – alguien vino y golpeo al hombre en la cabeza con lo que parecía ser un brazo de un robot, el chico rubio estaba vestido con un traje de mecánico verde oliva y tenía lo que parecía ser un caramelo en la boca - ¿tienen problemas?.

Kyoru recordó el localizador – oh rayos vienen hacía acá – el rubio miró con aburrimiento el control – déjenmelo a mi – con un destornillador movió un par de cable y listo – ahora irán a Kyoto – Kyoru miraba sorprendido – vamos, tenemos que movernos, no quita que no vengan aquí, creo que nos podemos llevar al intruso a la base – Kyoru miró extrañado - ¿base? – sip – sacó un control, presiono algunos códigos y se abrió una puerta del piso del almacén de cosas de gimnasia que estaba abierto – vamos – agarro por un hombro al intruso y Kyoru llevaba a Lucy – por cierto mi nombre Spanner – yo soy Kyoru – Mosca lleva a Hibari Kyoya – Hai – respondió el Mosca N°5.

En la celda encerraron al intruso – aquí estará bien – dijo Spanner- ahora tenemos que despertar a Hibari Kyoya e ir ver Shoichi – Kyoru se sorprendió aun más, era posible que ellos tuvieran al tanto de la situación – fuera a la oficina principal y Kyoya por fin reaccionó, no estaba nada contento y se disponía a morder hasta la muerte al imitador cuando este se dirigió primero – espera espera , antes de que hagas algo no estoy aquí para pelear contigo necesitamos hablar algo muy importante que incluso te interesa a ti – Shoichi entró en la habitación – eso es cierto – mi yo del futuro me dejo una nota diciendo donde ibas a caer y a qué hora y que fuera a buscarte – hizo una pausa – también me dijo hace 6 meses que construyera una base debajo de la escuela nanimori y si podía por sitios diferentes de la ciudad ¿Qué ha pasado en el futuro? y ¿de cuantos años en el futuro vienes? – Kyoru pensó como iba a decir lo que iba a decir, mientras que Hibari estaba a la expectativa, lo que estaba sucediendo probablemente era tan grave como lo de la pelea con Byakuran, lo único diferente aquí es que se le permitía participar desde el inicio, como odiaba ser informado solamente y no ver la acción el mismo.

Bueno para ser franco vengo de 30 años en el futuro, soy parte de la Undécima generación Vongola, más bien de lo último que queda, la mayoría ha sido aniquilada el autor de esto huyo a esta época para robar la llama del cielo del decimo de esta época, y planea asesinar a la decima y a la undécima generación, ejecutando y persiguiendo a nuestros progenitores tal vez con ayuda de las familias enemigas de este tiempo, lograra que cooperen con él a cambió de tecnología del futuro.

Shoichi escuchaba detenidamente, mientras pensaba, tenía 15 años en esta época al igual que Spanner, pero ambos habían vivido mucho para su edad, ahora estaban nuevamente frente a otro problema relacionado con el futuro.

Otra cosa más – ahora Lucy tomó la palabra, todos miraron con atención – Soy el Arcobaleno del Cielo, me encuentro aquí a causa de que Nabari usó el poder de los nuevos anillos para regresar al pasado, esto causó una grave curvatura que los arrastro a ellos a la nada, este problema está afectando al Trinisette, y hace difícil viajar en el tiempo – Shoichi preguntó - ¿nuevos anillos?- Kyoru prosiguó – se tuvieron que hacer nuevos anillo ya que surgió un extraño fenómeno llamado la corrosión de las llamas, entre más usaras tu anillo tu llama iba convirtiéndose en otro atributo – en mi caso debería solo tener el atributo de la nube pero tengo el de la niebla, la tormenta y el sol que es con el que me estoy curando en este momento, levanto el flequillo del cabello y efectivamente habían llamas del sol suturando la herida.

Así que eres un guardián – Kyoru levantó la mano donde tenía el anillo de la Niebla, causando sorpresa entre los presentes excepto Lucy - ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – preguntó por fin algo el guardián de la Nube – ehh – Kyoru miró dudoso, no sabía le haría bien para su propio bienestar, Kyoya lo miró diciendo como "responde o te morderé hasta la muerte", Kyoru suspiro con desgana – Hibari Kyoru – ya con esa respuesta sabía que era su hijo, no podía discutirlo – ahora quien es tu madre - ¿para qué quieres saber eso, quieres morderla hasta la muerte? – la tensión se estaba avivando en el ambiente.

Por ahora debemos manejar todo desde las sombras tenemos que vigilar toda Nanimori ya que sabernos que están aquí y detrás de Tsuna y compañía – Shoichi intento calmar la tensión – bueno pienso que Hibari-san padre debe quedarse en la base, así le permitirá a Kyoru poder buscar a sus compañeros sin peligro de que los descubran mientras se mueve por Nanimori – Kyoya miro a la arcobaleno – bebé ¿estás diciendo que me quede aquí escondido? – Lucy esperaba esa respuesta – sí, porque así puedes esperar a algún enemigo fuerte que venga a atacar – Lucy esperó – mmm no parece mala idea, tengo sueño así que me voy a dormir, despiértenme cuando haya algo interesante – los uniformes y armas de repuesto están debajo del escritorio de mi oficina, hay una puerta el código es "1886" – ok lo haré así – dicho esto Hibari se retiró – ahora tienes que actuar como él mientras, debes encontrar a Natsu para que hable con Tsuna aunque yo sugiero que hablen con Reborn antes, esas son tu prioridades – hai – respondió Kyoru.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Wao me impresionas – así que ya tenemos base para escondernos por cualquier cosa – Natsu se encontraba sentaba en el piso en un rincón de la habitación, para evitar contacto visual con Kyoru – así que tengo que hablar con Reborn-san antes, pero no lo vi con el Decimo – entonces voy a tener que irme con ellos para ver si lo veo – Kyoru miró a Natsu, se percató que estaba sudando aun con el frio que hacía y fuera de eso estaba pálida, cuando la había tocado antes estaba fría – oye ¿estás bien? – Natsu lo miró – estoy bien solo que no he dormido bien – Kyoru no le molesto más con el tema- ¿y lo demás? – ella miró el techo pensando – supongo que Beru, Zebul y Mako están buscando aliados en los varias, Mikado y Tohru son los menores me preocupan – yo me encargo de buscar a eso dos pues tu preocupate de hablar con Sawada Tsunayoshi y Reborn – ella asintió.

Salieron del armario pero no sin antes que Kyoru le diera un uniforme y una identificación falsa a Natsu- eso es para que te muevas libremente, solo tienes que escribir tu nombre y poner una foto – ok.

Natsu se dirigió a la azotea era hora de sociabilizar, se sentía más tranquila.

Por otro lado en un viejo local de bienes raíces se encontraba parado en la puerta un pelirrojo de ojos verdes cuyo nombre correspondía a Tohru, se limitaba a tocar la puerta revelando una figura misteriosa en su interior.

* * *

><p>Wao que largo fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar en esta semana que viene.<p>

Preview

Natsu

Realmente le sorprendía la relación de sus padres en esta época o sea solo veía odio puro reflejado en sus ojos.

Kyoru

Kusakabe entra en la habitación- Kyo-san han llegado informes de que Rokudo Mukuro y su grupo han sido vistos en las cercanías del mercado.

Haru

¿Hahi por que atacan a Haru? – de repente otra explosión se escucha en la otra habitación – Natsu la cubre lo mejor posible.

Tsuna

Exterminio total – Tsuna asustado no puede creer lo que escucha – Reborn no puedes hablar en serio.

**Death God Raven**


	4. Pensamientos imprudentes

Bueno a petición traigo otro capítulo, además tengo que aprovechar la inspiración. Y disculpen se que prometí el capitulo antes pero la Red Queen siguen teniendo problemas (pc).

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY VIDEO<strong>

**ANTES**

Salieron del armario pero no sin antes que Kyoru le diera un uniforme y una identificación falsa a Natsu- eso es para que te muevas libremente, solo tienes que escribir tu nombre y poner una foto – ok.

Natsu se dirigió a la azotea era hora de sociabilizar, se sentía ahora más tranquila.

Por otro lado en un viejo local de bienes raíces se encontraba parado en la puerta un pelirrojo de ojos verdes cuyo nombre correspondía a Tohru, se limitaba a tocar la puerta revelando una figura misteriosa en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Natsu nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana con su padre, la mayoría del tiempo convivió más con su madre, ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa que le daba confianza como tratando de demostrar que no había nada malo, pero en ese momento no entendía porque lo hacía.

Desde que tiene memoria, vivió en una casa de 2 pisos en un pueblo alejado de Suiza, por no decir en medio de la nada, su padre solo aparecía cada 6 meses según recuerda, cuando él estaba en casa era como un extraño, no se sentía cómoda con él. Era como si su presencia de repente la obligará a actuar diferente a ella "a esconderse de él".

Siguió caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la azotea, en busca del grupo- ¿No iban a la azotea? – escuchó unos murmullos a lo lejos, se fue acercando hasta estar en la cima de la escalera del piso, había una puerta entreabierta en donde se colaba la luz del exterior, decidió mirar silenciosamente – ¡loco del beisbol no molestes!- decía un furioso Gokudera a Yamamoto – solo digo que debes de dejar de fumar se está volviendo una adicción peligrosa – este indagaba seriamente – Tch …eso no es asunto tuyo – como siempre, pensaba Natsu tan temperamental como decía Hibari-shishou (N/A:otra manera de decir maestro), si esa era la verdad ella no conocía a su padre casi en absoluto, solo era una leve imagen que aparecía cada cierto tiempo, no era que lo odiara pero su resentimiento había estado acumulándose hasta volverse esta emoción que emana cada vez que lo ve incluso 30 años atrás.

30 años ¿eh? Seguía pensando – "Nada _de esas cosas horribles ha pasado aun_"- su mente se iba nuevamente –"_realmente necesito dormir más, estoy pensando tonterías_" - se dispuso a abrir la puerta – Natsu-chan ¿Dónde estabas pensé que venías detrás de nosotros cuando huimos de Hibari-san? – sonrió fingidamente – solo me perdí, pero encontré la oficina del director y ya arregle los papeles, me dieron incluso mi uniforme – enseño feliz la prenda, al levantarla se percató que se sentía más pesada de lo normal, miro rápidamente en el interior de camisa - "_dos sai_", genial mis armas favoritas" (N/A: son las armas que usaba Elektra en la película) – las tapo para que no las vieran – ven siéntate con nosotros aquí está tu obento – lo agarro – vaya gracias – empezó a degustar el almuerzo – Gokudera había parado de discutir con Yamamoto y se había sentado silenciosamente en un rincón cerca de Tsuna, estaba pendiente de la extraña, bien todavía no sacaba a quien le recordaba, pero una cosa si estaba seguro "_era sospechosa_".

Tsuna por su parte se le hacía raro el reciente comportamiento de Gokudera-kun, de repente estaba muy callado y todo era cuando llegaba la prima de Haru, si ya la había bautizado así es que se parecían en algunas de sus expresiones o tal vez en el físico, también desde que llegó a la escuela, había estado sintiendo una presencia extraña se volvió más fuerte cuando estaban en la escalera, si, justo cuando Hibari-san apareció. (N/A: recuerden la habilidad de Tsuna para detectar ilusionistas ejemplo Mukuro)

"_Es extraño_" – Tsuna no se percató que Haru estaba dándole comida en la boca y que él estaba masticando, en eso se abre la puerta nuevamente apareciendo Ryohei y Kyoko – hola Tsuna-kun veo que esta almorzando – ¿almorzando? – mira cayendo en cuenta – Kyoko-chan no es lo que piensas -¿pensar?-Gokudera concentró su atención en Haru - ¿mujer estúpida deja de importunar al decimo?- Hahi! Haru no está importunando a nadie solo está demostrando ternura con su futuro esposo- Tsuna estaba que no sabía qué hacer – Kyoko-chan no es lo que parece - ¿eh? Tsuna-kun a que te refieres – Ryohei extasiado con tantas discusiones – todos hoy están hasta el ¡extremo! –Natsu a todo esto estaba que no cabía de la impresión literalmente se había dado cuenta que su madre está profundamente enamorada del decimo y por si fuera poco, tiene unas ansias asesinas hacia su padre y por si fuera poco es…es "¿mutuo?" – esto sí es una locura – decía en baja voz, como era posible que esos dos se hubieran casado.

Realmente le sorprendía la relación de sus padres en esta época o sea solo veía odio puro reflejado en sus ojos.

No es Hahi mujer – decía Gokudera fastidiado, siempre era lo mismo con ella, solo sabía hablar en tercera persona, ¿acaso era idiota? No entendía que importunaba al decimo, no era correspondida era obvio para todo el mundo ¿pero no para ella?, le enfurecía esa situación.

No es que le importará Haru pero había más personas que ella estorbaba con sus tontas acciones, si el decimo la hubiera elegido no estuviera dándoles explicaciones a la hermana del cabeza de césped "_era irritante_".

Como odiaba a las personas así, lo daban todo pero al final no recibían ni un cuarto de ello, no tenía nada contra las elecciones del decimo, pero sabía que cualquiera que tomará iba a ver un efecto negativo en ambas partes. En ese momento, una imagen esporádica de su madre sentada en el piano vino a su mente y luego Bianchi cuando eran una niña. "_Ambas partes ¿ehh?_".

Por un momento solo un momento, Haru vio un ligero rastro de ¿desolación?, no sabría decir que era pero lo que fuera estaba tratando de darle un mensaje con toda esta riña, entonces vio lo invisible para ella hasta ahora o lo que ella había querido ignorar siempre, detrás de Gokudera más alejado estaba Tsuna aun dándole explicaciones a Kyoko sobre lo que estaba pasando –" _¿ explicaciones? ¿Por qué Tsuna-san le da explicaciones a … ?_ "- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por un segundo pero luego regreso a la misma expresión solo que ahora mostraba la sonrisa alegremente falsa, Tsuna volteó su vista a Haru por su semblante reconoció la máscara de ella cuando quiere ocultar algo que le agobia, luego mira a Kyoko y vuelve a mirar a Haru – _"se dio cuenta"-_se sentía la peor persona sobre el planeta, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a este desenlace? – Yamamoto había leído el ambiente (N/A: ¡primera vez!)y se había llevado a Ryohei y a Kyoko con la excusa de que practicar boxeo un rato y quería que esta le diera su opinión, no pudo llevarse a Natsu porque sabía que Haru necesitaría alguien ahora.

Natsu estaba perpleja como se había armado tremendo lio, con solo un par de palabras y más que todo miradas, no sabía si interrumpir o llevarse a Haru de ahí, lo que sea tenía que hacerlo ya que no faltaba mucho para que las lagrimas salieran, ya conocía ese estado.

¡Hahi! mi celular está sonando – saco el aparato de su bolsa escolar y lo abrió como contestando una llamada – hola otousan, si ¿Qué sucede? Oh es eso. Enseguida voy. – cerro el celular – creo tengo que irme, mi padre me necesita hasta luego – Haru tomo sus cosas rápidamente, Gokudera estaba en shock que había hecho sus emociones lo traicionaron causando una silenciosa disputa, estaba dispuesto a detenerla e hizo el amague de agarrar su antebrazo pero ella lo alejo – sigue con tu cosas – rechazo eso fue lo que llego sin palabras, claramente ella estaba enojada o tal vez dolida nadie más que la misma Miura Haru podría decirlo.

Haru – nuevamente la detuvieron – te puedo acompañar – ahora era Natsu – Gokudera se quedo al margen – no tienes que terminar tus asuntos, yo puedo arreglármelas sola – bajo velozmente las escaleras sin oportunidad de detenerla.

Ahora quedaron completamente en silencio los tres en la azotea, Natsu y Gokudera se miraron y luego a Tsuna – vamos a buscarla, ella no está bien – decía un Tsuna de espalda a ellos – no tengo problemas con ello – dijo con voz seria Natsu, por un momento ella sonó como Gokudera-kun – yo tampoco – dijo ahora el otro, bajaron los tres en silencio.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en la base debajo de la escuela estaba un Hibari Kyoya muy aburrido, su tan anhelado contrincante que supuestamente venía a atacar, aun no se había presentado, así que optó por hacer lo que todo ser humano siempre hace "buscar la verdad" aunque claro su definición podría ser un poco diferente a lo esperado - ¿Dónde está tu base? ¿Cuántos son? ¿son fuertes? – que preocupación la de el pelinegro, pasaba esto por la mente de Irie Shoichi mientras presenciaba el interrogatorio - No les voy a decir nada. Hagas lo que hagas.- gritó a todo el pulmón, Hibari arremetió con su tonfa en la cara del tipo, el cual se resintió por el golpe, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y Shoichi se había dado cuenta de esto así que se disponía a irse, cuando un pequeño objeto brillante llamo su atención, era de color negro, de forma rectangular, parecía ser algo así como una memoria micro SD, había caído de una de las medallas del marino.<p>

Hibari-san vuelvo dentro de un rato – con esto salió del salón, dejando al pelinegro junto al marino y este último no estaba muy feliz con las circunstancias, "el precio del silencio es muy caro" pensaba este.

* * *

><p>En una parte alejada de la ciudad de Nanimori, un torbellino se expandía en el cielo y de este salían varios destellos esparcidos por la ciudad, como cuando llegaron Natsu y su comitiva, pero al ser las 3 de la tarde, paso desapercibido por muchos, a causa de la luz del día.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TERMINAL DE MIGISHIMA 6:50 P.M.<strong>

Zebul miraba el reloj, ya casi llegaba la hora pactada - ¿no tienes hambre Mako? – miro ahora hacía dirección del pelimarrón – la verdad si, vamos a comprar algo por ahí, todavía falta diez minutos – ahora Beru miraba la parejita, fastidiado, eso era lo que le molestaba a él, Mako hablando tan tranquilamente con su hermana ¿desde cuándo le había dado tales libertades? – oi oi oi no podemos movernos de aquí, falta muy poco – Zebul lo miro con fastidio disimulado – si como quieras – "que hermano más sobre-protector" – de pronto fijo su atención a una ancianita que tenía problemas para introducir monedas en la máquina expendedora de soda debido al constante temblor en su manos.

Señora déjeme ayudarla – Zebul se levantó y tomó las monedas que ella había dejado caer al suelo para luego introducirla a la maquina, hubiera hecho esto si no es porque Mako se levanta, empuja a la anciana, saca una espada y hiere a la anciana . ¿qué haces Mako? – dice una sorprendida Zebul – dime ¿porqué una anciana quería soda entre tantas cosas? – no había terminado preguntar esto, cuando la misma anciana se levanta y tira las monedas en dirección de ellos, algunas cayeron cerca causando una gran explosión, la gente que se encontraba huyo despavorida, la anciana volvió a tirar otro grupo de monedas, pero esta vez salió en medio una red que estaba hecha de puro relámpagos que las hicieron explotar antes de llegar a su destino.

¿Estás bien Zebul? ¿No estás lastimada? – decía un agitado Beru – No nisan, estoy bien aunque…-miró con una gotita en la sien – o sea ¿yo no existo? – decía un molesto Mako – siempre es lo mismo, no sabes que eso hiere mis sentimientos… si claro – lo miro más fastidiado Beru – ohh ¿estabas ahí? Pensé que eras partes de los escombros y la basura.

Un hombre encapuchado, aparece desde un rincón de la terminal, saca una caja de una bolsa que lleva en un costado y la abre con el atributo de la nube, una gran araña se manifiesta en el centro de los 3 varias, esta escupe una gran cantidad de telaraña que se expande en medio de un segundo atrapándolos en el proceso.

No puedo moverme – decía Beru entre dientes – yo mucho menos – ahora era Zebul, la araña empezó a moverse hacia ella con intención de devorarla, ya estaba a centímetros de los colmillos internos de la misma, cuando un tentáculo envolvió una de las patas de la misma, jalándola y tirándola con fuerza contra el muro de concreto, rompiendo este al impactar.

Oye a mi no me subestimes encapuchado, creíste que me atraparías con eso- (N/A: imagínense a Balck Star hablando (Soul Eater))-un eso parece, perdón por mi inrespeto, mi nombre es Faye, ¿Ustedes deben ser Beru, Zebul y Mako, no – saco de la bolsa un papel – corresponden a los guardianes de la tormenta, el trueno y la nube, mmm que bonita combinación ¿no les parece?- Beru escuchaba lo que el extraño decía, bien si los había atacado tan agresivamente antes, era obvio que estaba en misión de asesinato, y peor parecía que también era del futuro o tenía relación, porque sabía sus nombre, las cosas serían difíciles ahora, tal vez Nabari había establecido contacto con las familias de esta época.

Mako con una espada que aun llevaba liberó a sus compañeros, así volviendo su atención al extraño – "mmm espera un momento ¿Dónde está la ancia…?"- no pudo terminar de formularse la pregunta ya que la cola de algo atrapo sus pies y lo levanto en el aire – hihihihi ¿te había olvidado de mi? – la abuela sostenía una caja en la mano- Obelisco comételo – los ojos de la serpiente brillaron inmovilizando a su presa, no podía pedir ayuda a su caja, ya iba rumbo a su boca – ¡Mako! – el encapuchado se sentó encima de la cabeza del obelisco – espera un momento Débora aun no sabemos sus planes – esta asintió fastidiada - hay pobre Lisco, tiene rato con hambre – mientras decía esto miraba a los otros dos, que nuevamente Faye había atrapado con su araña-"solo necesitamos uno hihihihi"-.

Faye puso una mano sobre la frente de Mako, y este empezó – Estamos esperando a los Varias de esta época, para que nos den una mano contra Nabari y así evitar que domine también en el pasado – Faye sonrió silenciosamente, no se le veía los ojos, solo una sombra – así que esperan a los varias, tal vez podríamos acabarlos aquí mismo – Débora dijo contenta – eso sería una buena idea – contesto Faye, su compañera dio visto bueno a la serpiente que se tragara a Mako, por su parte Beru no podía moverse- "ese tipo es veloz, no me di cuenta que se movió hasta que la telaraña apareció de nuevo, ¿y que tiene esta seda de araña que paraliza el cuerpo?" – es por el gusto que intentes zafarte cada uno de estos hilos tiene un poderoso sedante que entra por tus poros y ataca tu sistema nervioso, impidiendo que te muevas, además si te mueves mucho "lo poco que puedas" se esparcirá rápidamente haciendo que incluso te cueste pensar- y así era Beru y Zebul lo estaban viviendo en carne propia, no podía hacer nada aunque quisieran - ¿este es el fin?- pensaba Zebul hasta que de nuevo vio el reloj – "7:00 pm".

La serpiente soltó a Mako que se encontraba arriba de su boca, listo para caer en ella hasta que cerró los ojos lo único que se cuerpo le dejaba hacer, pero no sintió nada, solo el duro concreto del suelo – ehh ¿no nos invitan a la fiesta? – decía un Squalo muy sonriente – en el acto entraba todos los varias excepto claro Xanxus.

Squalo había rebanado con su espada la cabeza del obelisco, y mientras tanto Levi que al fin había aparecido tiros barras conductoras de electricidad, clavándolo en todo el cuerpo de la araña electrocutándola en el mismo momento dejándola fuera de combate.

Bel hacia su ataque de cuchillos hacía los dos atrapados en telaraña, haciéndola añicos y atrapando a Zebul en el viaje y Levi a Beru.

Squalo ahora dirigía su mirada a los dos extraños frente a él – bien quien viene ahora – Débora no le gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas – Faye creo que es mejor que nos vayamos son muchos para nosotros – no sin antes tirar sus monedas explosivas hacía ellos y finalmente tirando inadvertidamente una mini araña que se adhirió en el cabello de Levi.

Rayos escaparon – decía Squalo furioso - ¿Cómo estan? – estos dos están incosiente – Levi señalando a Beru y Zebul - ¿y el otro?- mirando Squalo a Mako – creo que tiene el cuerpo paralizado – ya veo, tendremos que hacer que ese pajarraco los atienda, refiriéndose a Lussuria.

Por su parte Mako estaba despierto y observaba a Squalo – por alguna razón le parecía familiar. (N/A: ¡No me digas!).

Andando hacía la base – Squalo se dispuso a buscar el vehículo donde había venido.

* * *

><p>En Nanimori, las cosas no andaban mejor aun Tsuna, Gokudera y Natsu no encontraban a Haru – creo que lo mejor es separarnos para cubrir más terreno – dijo Gokudera, Tsuna lo miró – por mi está bien- luego miraron a Natsu – yo iré por allá tomando el camino de la derecha, Gokudera la vio irse y luego tomo el izquierdo, Tsuna por su parte tomo el frente – "debo encontrarla y disculparme por lo menos"-la culpa no dejaba existir a Tsuna, era comprensible había destruido a una persona en solo instante, eso lo hacía sentir la peor basura de este mundo.<p>

Haru caminaba distraída cerca de un parque que se encontraba camino a su casa, "realmente soy una idiota, la más grande"- solo eso pensaba- "quisiera arrancarme el corazón y seguir viviendo tranquilamente como antes" – pero el daño estaba, así era había amado tan intensamente a Tsuna que había más allá de su alma en ello, pero de repente todo ese amor en este momento había sido remplazado equivalentemente por odio "puro odio", por eso se sentía como basura, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de pensar así, pero esto era un hecho.

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, se estaba reprimiendo para no llorar aun no por lo menos quería llegar a su cuarto y que su almohada la consolará, en eso no se fijo pero un grupo de figuras sospechosas la seguían, una de ellas sacó una revolver y apuntó hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, Haru seguía pensando distraída "creo que comprare muchos dulces antes de llegar a mi casa" se dispuso a sacar su cartera pero esta resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo, esta se agacho para recogerla, en eso un impacto se sintió delante de ella.

Volteó para encontrarse a 6 extraños y uno con una risa asquerosa y un arma en la mano – déjame ver ¿eres Miura Haru, no es cierto? – Haru estaba en pánico ¿Quiénes eran ellos? – no se equivocan de persona – respondió sin pensar – el tipo se movió rápido y quedo frente a ella, propinándole un certero golpe en la boca del estomago tan fuerte que hizo que botará sangre por la boca – no juegues conmigo pequeña zorra- le agarró el cabello jalándola hacia arriba poniéndose detrás de ella y con la otra mano sostenía el arma cerca de su cabeza-¿Qué les parece chicos si nos divertimos con ella como los viejos tiempos?

Arrastraron a Haru por unos matorrales y la tiraron hacía al piso sin ningún cuidado – bueno zorra quítate la ropa o te disparo – Haru estaba a punto de romper a llorar pero pensó que eso haría que ellos lo disfrutarán así que se mordió la lengua y se aguantó -¿Qué esperas? Oh ¿quieres que lo haga yo? –ella al escuchar esto se alejo – pero el solo sonrió más enfermamente – cuantos recuerdos me trae tu cara – ella lo miró confundida – oigan ustedes vigilen que nadie venga – ehhh eso no es justo – dijeron al unisonó los otros 5 – ¿quieren problemas conmigo? – se callaron y regresaron por donde había venido - ¿bueno, en donde estábamos jejeje?- se pasaba la lengua por los labios – Hahi aléjate de Haru – cállate perra- la agarró por el brazo y le destrozo la manga del uniforme jalándolo y así sacando los botones también, dejando al descubierto parte del sostén – juju rosa me encanta ese color – con un movimiento de pierna hizo caer a Haru al suelo, poniéndose encima de ella y evitando que se moviera.

Forcejeo con ella para quitarle los pedazos de camisa restante, y se dispuso a lamer el cuello de ella, Haru trataba de alejarlo los más posible pero no podía tenía mucha fuerza y no le quedo otra que gritar - ¡Auxilio!Alguien ayúdeme – ya se había escapado los sollozos por parte de ella- cállate imbécil – le metió un buen golpe en la cara, haciendo brotar sangre en la zona afectada – ¡déjame! –Haru tomo una roca y se la estrello en toda la nariz lo pateo en su entrepierna y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le dio su maltratado cuerpo.

Maldita zorra te hare pagar por esto – tomo de sus bolsillo una caja y la abrió con el atributo de la tormenta, de este apareció un oso gigante que dirigió uno de los zarpazos hacía Haru pero se estrello contra el piso haciendo que este se resquebrajara y haciéndola caer. Ahora mátala- otro zarpazo se dirigía hacia ella, no había manera de esquivarla ya no podía – una cosa paso por su mente en este momento - mmm ya no seré un estorbo supongo – y cerró los ojos al decir esto.

Mmm ya no seré un estorbo, ¿de qué hablas mujer estúpida? – Haru abrió los ojos, y contempló los escudos de huesos de Gokudera- ¿Qué cómo me encontraste?- este solo levantó la cartera de esta en aire – en ese momento contempló el estado de Haru estaba toda golpeada, su cara y su boca sangraba y sin contar su ropa la cual daba la impresión de que iba a ser viol…-sintió que su sangre hervía, solo al pensar lo que pudo haber hecho este bastardo sentía tantas ganas de volarle los sesos.

¿Qué pasa es tu noviecita? Ahh bueno supongo que sí – poniendo su mano en el mentón como dándose cuenta de algo – con esta acción Gokudera solo levantó una ceja – "¿a qué se refería?" – el oso rugió furioso al no poder destruir la barrera golpeando otro árbol y provocando gran estruendo que llamó la atención de Natsu y Tsuna que había eliminado cada a uno a dos de los secuaces del pervertido, del cual solo quedaba uno y este había sido ajusticiado por Gokudera antes de llegar ahí.

Miiauuuu!- ahora Uri había emitido un gruñido contra el oso gigante – Gokudera lo miró – bueno me parece bien que estés emocionado, vamos acabar con el – este se preparó con sus cajas por si acaso.

En el laboratorio, Shoichi había terminado de descifrar los códigos encriptados de la micro SD- no puede ser –dijo petrificado del terror, salió corriendo hacía la sala de reuniones, no sin antes llamar a todos los presentes que se encontraban en la base.

* * *

><p>Wao que capitulo mas emocionante, pido disculpas a los que no les gustan las escenas de violencias, si no les gusto lo siento mucho. Originalmente este capitulo era demasiado largo asì que lo dividi (mentalmente) asi que tambièn disculpen si hay previews repetidos<p>

**Preview**

Shoichi

¡Esta es una guerra!- decía en medio del pánico, todos lo miraban en silencio- las cosas no serían normales por un buen rato.

Haru

¿Hahi por que atacan a Haru? – de repente otra explosión se escucha en la otra habitación – Natsu la cubre lo mejor posible.

Tsuna

Exterminio total – Tsuna asustado no puede creer lo que escucha – Reborn no puedes hablar en serio.

Faye

Débora contenta mostraba un anillo en el cual se veía un poco visible hilo que contenía llama del sol – Esto nos guiará a la base Varia, y podremos asesinarlos a todos hihihi- Faye solo contemplaba a la anciana y sonreía también.

**Death God Raven**


	5. Indentidad llamada a declarar

Bueno aquí está la ración de esta semana de La ley de la causalidad, gracias por sus reviews, me inspiro más a escribir al leerlos.

Últimamente he estado releyendo el manga de Pandora Hearts, es lo mejor si no lo han leído les recomiendo que lo hagan, jeje mínimo la recomendación de la semana, sin más el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Causalidad 05 - Identidad llamada a declarar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLAY VIDEO |<strong>

**ANTES**

¿Qué pasa es tu noviecita? Ahh bueno supongo que sí – poniendo su mano en el mentón como dándose cuenta de algo – con esta acción Gokudera solo levantó una ceja – "¿a qué se refería?" – el oso rugió furioso al no poder destruir la barrera golpeando otro árbol y provocando gran estruendo que llamó la atención de Natsu y Tsuna que había eliminado cada a uno a dos de los secuaces del pervertido, del cual solo quedaba uno y este había sido ajusticiado por Gokudera antes de llegar ahí.

En el laboratorio, Shoichi había terminado de descifrar los códigos encriptados de la micro SD- no puede ser –dijo petrificado del terror, salió corriendo hacía la sala de reuniones, no sin antes llamar a todos los presentes que se encontraban en la base.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

**Parque 7: 00 p.m.**

¿Dónde estará? – corría Natsu por el parque, el camino que había tomado tenía un sendero, que conducía directamente ahí, se detuvo al sentir la presencia de dos individuos, estaban como vigilando algo – " se ven sospechosos" – se acerco a ellos, los dos hombres la miraron uno y otra vez, y sacaron sus armas – es Gokudera Natsu- dijo uno de ellos – ¡atrápala entonces! – contesto el otro.

El de la izquierda con ropas militares de color sepia, sacó una lanza y el otro vestido de policía con un arma de caja apareció un mazo medible con sus propio cuerpo – "vaya esto será un poco hardcore" – pensaba Natsu, seguía sintiéndose mal, los mareos no se le había quitado del todo, no estaba en su mejor forma, pero no por eso se los haría fácil a eso dos – ¡vengan por mi pues! - ellos se dirigieron hacia Natsu, el de lanza intento atravesarla, ella esquivo hábilmente y contraatacando con una patada bien dada, lo envió volando contra un árbol rompiendo este al chocar, ahora falta el otro este apareció desde arriba, alzando el gran mazo para estrellarlo contra el suelo y ella misma también, Natsu retrocedió saltando cayendo en un árbol cercano.

Eres buena, niña, pero me molesta que no te dejes aplastar por mi mazo – jje ¿crees que me quedare ahí esperando por eso? – decía ella - bueno eso puede ser arreglado – otra voz aparece desde los matorrales – el sujeto del mazo lo miró – Desmón ¿qué te demoró tanto? – Levanta un paquete de un servicio rápido – ah ya veo – ¿ahora a jugar, no? – Desmón hizo una mueca asquerosa como la de su jefe – joo esta también es parecida a esa mujer ¿no, breian? – este la miro - ¿ahora que lo dices? Esa no es la hija y la que está con Havoc es su madre – terminó esto con una carcajada – bueno esta si da más pelea que la madre itaiatatata – agregó un adolorido Jun, parándose del recién derribado árbol, toma su lanza – vamos divirtámonos con esta zorra – "genial"- pensaba Natsu, esos tipos se veían duros de roer.

Desmon abrió una caja con el atributo de la nube, liberando una nube, sí irónico como suene era una nube, esta se expandió por todo el lugar creando una nube, impidiendo la visibilidad, por su parte ellos tenía implementos para situaciones como esta, lentes de visión nocturna – ahora muere niña – siente el golpe de una mazo en el estomago, que la manda a volar, estrellándose contra una edificación cercana, jadeo del dolor, cada fibra de su cuerpo sentía dolor, pero no podía perder, y contra todo eso se levantó – jeje eso fue todo – una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba por su cara - ¿quieren jugar sucio? Yo también puedo – levanto su mano derecha y en el nacimiento de su dedo menique aparece un inscripción con las llamas de la niebla - ¿ehh donde está? – dijeron desconcertados los presentes, ya que había desaparecido de su campo de visión- ahí está – gritó Jun señalando hacia su izquierda – y enviando su lanza por el aire hacía Natsu – ahhhh – se escucho un grito de dolor, y no de una mujer, como él había visto que la lanza le había dado a Natsu, no se dio cuenta que era una ilusión y que había herido a Breian y su mazo ahora visible caían al piso sin vida.

¡No puede ser, esa zorra puede usar ilusiones!- decía Desmon apretando los dientes – bueno ni modo, tendré que usar esa caja – saco la otra caja, e inserto nuevamente llamas de la nube, con la única diferencia es que la nube ahora tenía electricidad y era más densa que la primera.

Mientras Natsu aun se curaba lo más rápido que podía, las llamas del sol estaban a la máxima potencia que podía darles, en el último día las había usado mucho para curar su tobillo y un poco a su brazo izquierdo que estaban molestándolo con los constantes dolores.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con esa molesta nube- "según lo que dijeron, ese tal Havoc está con mi madre, tengo que apresurarme" – sacó del uniforme los sai, expandió a través de ellos el atributo de la tormenta.

Maldita zorra – decía ahora Jun mientras sacaba la lanza del inerte cuerpo de Breian – de repente con sus ojos de visión nocturna vio como pasaba una chica de cabellos negros con un uniforme escolar – ¡ahí estas! – corrió con su lanza en mano con objetivo la pelinegra y le atravesó el pecho, esta lanzo gritos de dolor mientras su movimiento se hacía más lento –ha al fin le dí – iba a sacar su lanza, pero el cuerpo de ella era tan duro que no se le permitía – espera un momento ¿porqué esta tan pesada?- vio que de la ropa salía un hilo que solo se sentía al tocarlo y más arriba una manta raya que lo levantaba en el aire, no pudo pensar más porque un sai atravesó su pecho – no puede ss…er yo te mate – jalo la ropa para cerciorarse abrió los ojos sorprendidos – no …tu mataste a un tronco – el cayó al piso muerto.

Ahora solo faltaba Desmon, con eso en mente volvió a esconderse, no podía arriesgarse a quedar al descubierto, esto sujetos eran asesinos- ¿Crees que los rayos solo son adornos?- Desmon empezó a hablar – si no sales, entonces solo tengo que encontrarte o más bien destruir todo lo que está aquí – dicho esto la nubes se revolvieron en su lugar y empezaron a emitir sonidos fuertes que se convirtieron en sonoros truenos y finalmente en rayos, que cayeron en todas direcciones, una de estas pego contra el árbol donde se hallaba Natsu, esta solo rodo por el piso y ocultándose entre la hierba – "este va a ser más problemático".

* * *

><p>Tsuna por su parte, estaba caminando, sus pensamientos de culpa no lo dejaban en paz, era evidente que las cosas no serían igual, estaba auto torturándose cuando le llamo la atención una conversación de un callejón cercano - ¿están teniendo problemas con esa cría? ¿no decían los reportes que apenas hace una semana la nombraron undécima Vongola? Es imposible que supiera pelear – Tsuna al escuchar esto se sorprendió, ¿la undécima Vongola? Para que eso pasará tendría que el dejar el puesto de…- el sujeto prosiguió con la conversación - ¿están aún en el parque? – en eso una explosión se escucha en a su izquierda – mmm ya voy para allá – guardo el radio en la bolsa – "¿hacia esa dirección no está el parque?" – sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpías por una patada muy fuerte en su cabeza - ¿Quién rayos fu…?- levanto la mirada- ¡Reborn!<p>

Dame-Tsuna no tienes tiempo para reclamar, ve al parque y ayuda a Natsu - ¿Natsu?- Tsuna no sabía a quién se refería - ¿la prima de Haru? – el seguía con interrogantes que estaba pasando- te digo que vayas, solo puedo decirte por ahora que la familia Vongola como la conocemos va a ser exterminada- Reborn trago saliva – EXTERMINIO TOTAL- los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron de terror – no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Reborn no puedes hablar en serio- miro a su tutor y se dio cuenta que no era broma.

Tsuna leyó la tensión que llevaba Reborn, y optó por tomar su pastilla de la última voluntad y salir volando hacia el parque, después le preguntaría bien que realmente pasaba. Antes de que vayas, toma este comunicador- le extendió unos audífonos con el logo de 27 en cada lado, tenía tiempo de no verlos.

En el parque, Natsu seguía evadiendo los contundentes ataques de las nubes de Desmon, era difícil seguirle el ritmo si le sumaba que estaba todo oscuro y que el si te podía ver. En eso, sintió una respiración cerca de sus espalda, el objeto le rozo la espalda iniciando una hemorragia, no era muy profunda la herida pero ahora dificultaría su movilidad.

Hasta que al fin llegas Itaku – ahora hablaba Desmon, Natsu oculto su presencia con una ilusión para curarse – escuche que tenían problemas con la chica – las voces seguían hablando, no se podía determinar de dónde venían por que se escuchaba de todas partes – si ya acabo Jun y Breian – se escucho una carcajada por parte de Itaku y luego un par de pasos que se situaba justo delante de ella, vio una sombra que rápidamente, con una de sus piernas, golpeo la suya haciéndola tambalearse hacía atrás- bueno tendré que terminarla ya-una espada se cernía nuevamente sobre ella, no habría forma de esquivarlo a esa distancia.

Sintió un leve movimiento y alguien que la llevaba en brazos – al fin en la parte más o menos visible, debido al rápido movimiento - ¿estás bien? – decía una voz seria, miro hacia arriba y vio una llama del cielo - ¡Tsuna-ojisan! – este solo se quedo extrañado - ¿ojisan?- Natsu se tapo la boca dándose cuenta de su error - ¡digo Tsuna-san! – pero ya el daño estaba hecho Tsuna había caído en cuenta, definitivamente era alguien del futuro – escucharon más carcajadas en el fondo de las nubes – que suerte ahora no solo tenemos a la Undécima, sino también al Decimo deberíamos asesinarlos a los dos- ya Tsuna confirmaba sus sospechas sobre aquella conversación de antes.

Natsu quédate atrás, yo me encargo a partir de aquí – Natsu iba a replicar pero un dolor en su espalda la detuvo – está bien, pero mi madre esta con uno de ellos, puede estar en peligro – Tsuna asintió – terminare rápido – primero que todo tenía que hacerse cargo de la nube, solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se elevó en el aire y separo sus manos en diferentes direcciones – ¡X Burner! – el tiro fue directo hacía la nube que desapareció al instante dejando al descubierto a los dos sujetos- maldición, no puede ser – ahora Itaku atacó directamente con su espada a Tsuna y este con el punto Zero lo congelo, Desmón planeaba huir pero fue interceptado por el Vongola noqueándolo del viaje.

Tsuna déjalos ahí, Dino está en camino – está bien Reborn – este cortó la comunicación – hay que buscar a Haru – Natsu se dispuso a levantarse pero se tambaleó, él la atrapó – gracias – el pareció pensarse el preguntar lo que iba a preguntar, pero la miro a los ojos esperando la verdad -¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el futuro para que te arriesgues así?– ella bajo la mirada, apretó los labios – todos…todos están muertos – los ojos de él se contrariaron con la respuesta - ¿viniste tu sola? –ella negó -los 7 guardianes de la 11va están en esta época pero…estamos separados, solo me he encontrado con uno – Tsuna iba a seguir preguntando hasta que un estruendo en el bosque los sorprendió- son ellos señalo Natsu, tomando el uniforme que estaba en el piso.

Adelántate, así como estoy solo te retrasaré – Tsuna la miró y se acercó rápidamente, agachándose de espalda a ella – sube – Natsu se sonrojo – ehh no es necesario – él la miró – estas herida, y estoy más tranquilo si vienes conmigo – no le quedo de otra que subirse, al sentir el cuerpo de ella en su espalda, Tsuna no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero ahora más importante tenía que llegar a su destino y se elevó usando los guantes X como propulsor.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Gokudera estaba listo para patearle el trasero a esa sabandija depravada – Haru escóndete en un lugar seguro, elimine uno de ellos hace un rato, pero no sé cuantos más puede haber – ella obedeció lo que él le dijo, había sentido una leve chispa al escuchar que él decía su nombre de manera tan "varonil"- "por dios que estoy pensando en un momento como este" – corrió hacía unos árboles cercanos, no podía hacer muchas cosas ya que sus prendas de vestir solo tapaban lo necesario.<p>

Te hare pagar por interrumpir mi diversión – Gokudera solo rechinó los dientes con furia - ¿diversión? Maldito enfermo como te atreves…- metió una dinamita en su recién sacado cañón de hueso – ¡toma esto! – el oso recibe el impacto de cara haciéndolo caer - ¿qué?- Gokudera se desliza encima de oso con sus escudos huesos – grados de estabilidad=0.58, distancia del objetivo =2.05 m … ¡!fuego¡- este impacto terminó por hacer que el oso se retirara a su caja.

Maldito, pero no puedo irme con las manos vacías, y ya que están los dos, voy a volar este lugar con ustedes, ya había plantado dinamita – abrió una caja de la tormenta, sacando una águila y montándose en ella – que sean felices para siempre jajajaj – en eso acciono un botón y empezó una explosión en cadena.

¡! Maldición Haru! Tenemos que escapar- Haru salió con rubor en la cara, ya que sus prendas no eran muchas, al ver esto se quito la camisa y se la dio – disculpa lo había olvidado, no te protegerá del frio, pero te tapará- arigatou, pero puedes darte la vuelta- ¡!hai hai gomenasai! – se puso de espalda todo sonrojado.

La noche era iluminada por el fragor de las llamas, Tsuna y Natsu se acercaban al área rápidamente, un sujeto en un águila pasa cerca de ellos a gran velocidad, pero no a la suficiente para evitar que Natsu vea su rostro, sus ojos se abren con horror – "es el"- aprieta fuerte el agarre sobre la espalda de Tsuna - ¿qué pasa? – se da cuenta de su acción y suaviza el agarre- no pasa nada – sus ojos son ensombrecidos aún más.

Ahí están – Tsuna señala - ¡Haru! Eh ¿Gokudera-kun? – bajan hasta estar en tierra - ¿Haru qué pasó? – Tsuna mira asustado el estado de Haru- estoy bien Tsuna-san, solo un poco magullada – Natsu recuerda que lleva el uniforme de Nanimori aun- ten ponte esto – gracias – Haru se cambia rápidamente detrás de un árbol – listo.

Tenemos que salir de aquí, todavía huele a pólvora sin quemar – dice Gokudera analizando el terreno puedo llevar a alguien en mi espalda pero son 3 – dice Tsuna – yo puedo ayudar con ello – levanta su mano, la inscripción del atributo del la lluvia aparece y toma una caja de donde sale una manta raya –sabía que había visto una llama – decía Gokudera- ¿Quién eres? – aleja a Haru y Gokudera poniéndolos detrás de ellos – Gokudera-kun luego te explico.

Por obvias razones, Haru subió con Gokudera en la raya y Natsu en la espalda de Tsuna, ya los autoridades correspondientes se estaban a personando al área, era mejor irse de ahí rápido.

Las cosas se habían movilizado bastante gracias a la memoria micro SD, Shoichi junto con la presencia de Lucy, Reborn, Kyoru,Spanner,Bianchi y Hibari, se reunieron en la sala de juntas, Reborn había encontrado a Lucy gracias al pacificador, y se había colado por la entrada de la base de la escuela.

Tenían que encontrar a los guardianes de Tsuna y advertirles y guiarlos a las entradas de las bases. Reborn avisó a Bianchi y a Dino para que vinieran tenían como misión poner a salvo a "Mama" y a toda la familias.

Pero no contaban con que el enemigo, nuevamente se estaba movilizando y había mandado robot Guías, espías asesinos que contaban con una base de datos, con el nombre sus víctimas, esto se había convertido en una batalla contra el tiempo para ver quien llegaba al objetivo primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Cercanías de la casa de Haru 9:00 pm<strong>

Haru con el recién puesto uniforme de Nanimori caminaba pensativa, había sido un día de locos, todo lo que había pasado era fuera de la razón de cualquiera, pero dentro de su propia razón esto solo tenía una explicación – ¿es un problema de la mafia, verdad?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los presentes – les hice una pregunta…por favor no me dejen fuera de esto también – Tsuna miro el piso como si fuera lo más interesante – Decimo, yo también quiero saber – el aludido miro por fin a Natsu buscando su aprobación, esta asintió – ella viene del futuro, es la Undécima Vongola, y parece que tienen un problema muy grande y …- trago saliva- todos estamos muertos- Natsu se preparó para hablar- los Vongolas han sido exterminados y ahora esa persona quiere robar las llamas del cielo, porqué no hay nadie con ellas en el futuro- Tsuna y Gokudera miraron con asombro - ¿nadie?- ¿y tú?- Natsu miro su brazo izquierdo – no puedo usarlas por ahora, por eso vino al pasado…Nabari esta- no pudo terminar la explicación porque una rayos cayeron muy cercas de sus pies , los robots guías habían encontrado su ubicación, y se disponía a disparar.

Corran – todos buscaban con la mirada un refugio – oigan mi casa está cerca despistémosles y escondámonos allá – todos asintieron en señal de aprobación – Natsu se quedo atrás- yo les distraigo – saca su atributo de la niebla y crea unas imágenes de ellos corriendo hacia a otra dirección mientras los hace invisible, las guías se van detrás de las ilusiones – vamos – llegan por fin a la casa de Haru, todo está penumbras, Haru enciende la luz pero esta no responde - ¿qué raro? Porque no encenderán – llega a la sala, y ve un cuadro que jamás va a olvidar, todo está cubierto de sangre y sus padres en el suelo, Tsuna inmediatamente ve a Haru en shock y la abraza y se la lleva lejos de la sala para que no vea la escena.

Gokudera se acerca a los cuerpos cuidadosamente, para cerciorarse que están muertos, Gokudera mira a Natsu y expresa un gesto negativo, esta se toca la frente "lo siento abuelos, perdónenme por no poder salvarlos" –se escuchaban los llantos de Haru, Natsu se dirigió a donde estaban Tsuna y Haru, pero algo que brilla arriba en el techo le llama la atención, ve que un destello rojo está apuntando hacia Haru y Tsuna– cuidado estamos rodeados – había disparos desde todas direcciones, suerte que Gokudera activó sus escudos pero solo alcanzó a proteger a Natsu – Haru manten la cabeza abajo gritaba Tsuna, uno de los disparos le había herido el hombro derecho a Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi ¿Dónde estás?-Shoichi preguntaba alarmado – estamos en la casa de Haru estamos siendo atacados – se escuchaban hojas moviéndose – traten de salir de ahí, y vayan a la estación Hidarishima, en la habitación del conserje hay una palanca detrás del detergente presio…- la comunicación fue interrumpida por un disparo que rozo los auriculares.

Rayos no puede ser – tenemos que irnos a la base, hay una entrada cerca- Gokudera disparaba con su dinamita dañando varios de ellos, pero aparecía más – tendremos que engañarlos de nuevo, decía una agitada Natsu- levantaba su mano, pero un repentino mareo la invadió, "rayos ahora no", la llama de la niebla apareció una vez más junto con 4 figuras que salían y detrás de ellas una serie de robots guías en bandada.

Bien aprovechemos – no notó Haru que junto a ella había una guía rezagada que disparo – okasan…!Haru!- pero Natsu lo vio, y la empujo tomando el impacto por ella, y cayendo desplomada al suelo – ¡Natsu-chan! – grito angustiada Haru y Gokudera le tiro un mini explosivo al robot, Haru la revisó estaba sudando frió, y no reaccionaba – tiene muchas heridas, pero la más profunda es la última, necesito una correa o dos, voy a hacer un torniquete para evitar que salga más sangre – Gokudera y Tsuna dieron las suyas-eso es lo más que puedo hacer, necesitamos un doctor rápido- debe haber una en la base -dijo Tsuna.

Yo la llevo – Tsuna se brindó – así podrás usar los escudos por cualquier ataque – Gokudera estaba de acuerdo – andando. El había escuchado a Natsu decir okasan antes de empujar a Haru y luego corregirse y llamarla por su nombre.(N/A: okasan significa mamá)

* * *

><p><strong>Estación Hidarishima 9:30<strong>

Luego de 15 minutos corriendo, llegaron por fin a la estación, solo tenían que pasar por la seguridad y tapar lo más posible a Natsu para que no vieran su estado, al parecer había ciertas personas raras ahí a esa hora, todas vestidas de negro – oh pero que tenemos aquí – todos miraban atentamente- son Vongolas acabemos con ellos –todos sacaron armas de fuego y dispararon a quema ropa , aduras penas les dio tiempo de esconderse detrás de unas mesa de metal – no podemos demorarnos más – Gokudera cargo su cañon hueso y disparo, peor debido al humo uno tomo como rehén a Haru – les sugiero que se queden quietos y nos entreguen a la chica que tienes cargada ahí – Tsuna miraba con impaciencia – de repente el sujeto que tenía a Haru como rehén cayó muerto al piso - ¿qué es eso de amenazar a una linda chica?- decía un Shamal molesto mientras los demás seguían el destino del primero.

¡Shamal!- todos dijeron - ¿Qué hacen aquí van a huir a alguna parte? – luego ve a Natsu de manera seria -¿tienen donde acostarla? – en la base, la entrada esta aquí mismo – el miro hacia la puerta donde había ruido de pasos - ¿vámonos antes de que vengan más?

Entraron por la puerta del conserje y bajaron la palanca del detergente, se abrió una puerta con unas escaleras que iba hacia abajo, a medida que se adentraban más oscuro estaba, Gokudera sacó una linterna que venía pegada a su llavero, sentían ruido de agua- parece que tenemos que nadar – Tsuna pensó – si pudiéramos usar la raya otra vez, nos sumergiríamos más rápido llegaremos – me parece bien yo tengo la llama de la lluvia también, puedo abrir esa caja, la saco de su bolsillo y le inserto llama- todos se agarraron de la raya, menos Natsu que estaba dormida y que era sostenida en la espalda de Tsuna.

Fue menos de 5 minutos a esa velocidad, había otras escaleras y un pasillo con luz, los recibió Yamamoto y Ryohei- ¿están bien todos?- Haru ayudo a Tsuna a bajar a Natsu – no ella esta grave, tenemos que llevarla consultorio y a Shamal para que la cure – en eso Gokudera observó algo que lo dejo pasmado, el cabello de Natsu estaba terminando de escurrir un liquido negro para luego mostrar su verdadero color de cabello, que era ¿plateado?, por fin había descubierto a quien se parecía, "a su madre", eso significaba que …era… ¿su hija? Y eso llevaba a que la madre era…- los colores se le subieron a la cara, y se desmayo de la impresión- ¿creo que Gokudera-san también está mal?- decía preocupada Haru.

En otra parte, un hombre de una máscara miraba su tablero de ajedrez, "vaya vaya parece que la undécima planea darme pelea", en eso llega un sirviente – Señor, el representante de la Familia Estrateneo ha llegado – este movió la copa de su vino complacido – hazlo pasar, pronto tendré mi ejercito de invencibles.

* * *

><p><strong>PreviewS <strong>

Bueno como la autora está ocupada (traumada) por 3 era vez con Pandora Hearts, yo daré los créditos- dice una alegre Natsuko.

El capitulo estuvo genial, mucha acción, la autora me hizo trabajar horas extras en esas escenas y ahora estoy inconsciente en las fauces de ¿Shamal?, están seguros que es un fic de adventure/humor me parece de horror, sin más preámbulos los preview.

* * *

><p><strong>Faye<strong>

Débora contenta mostraba un anillo en el cual se veía un poco visible hilo que contenía llama del sol – Esto nos guiará a la base Varia, y podremos asesinarlos a todos hihihi- Faye solo contemplaba a la anciana y sonreía también.

**Varias**

Zebul se removió en su cama con la pregunta de Squalo -¿Qué paso con los Vongolas?

Flashback de los varias en 30 años.

**Mukuro**

Ciertamente tu no pareces ser Hibari kyoya- miraba este como en espera de un ataque o un "te morderé hasta la muerte".

**Lambo**

Lambo-san defenderá a mama- tomo su caja y busco en su cabello por el anillo – no permitirá que se la lleven.

* * *

><p>Kyoru entra en la habitación – oye Natsuko no olvides que tienes que decirles, que por favor dejen reviews.<p>

O siisi- sonríe como una niña buena – dejen reviews por favor – Kyoru sale aterrado de la habitación- ¿oye, que significa eso?- sale tras el.

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Escape al fondo

Disculpen la demora con la causalidad 06, el curso absorbió mi tiempo de no hacer nada hasta ahora, al fin estoy algo libre, sin más el capitulo.

Los hechos de este capítulo suceden en el mismo día y tiempo que el anterior.

**PLAY|**

**LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD**

**CAPITULO 06: ESCAPE AL FONDO**

**ANTES**

En otra parte, un hombre de una máscara miraba su tablero de ajedrez, "vaya vaya parece que la undécima planea darme pelea", en eso llega un sirviente – Señor, el representante de la Familia Estrateneo ha llegado – este movió la copa de su vino complacido – hazlo pasar, pronto tendré mi ejercito de invencibles.

**AHORA**

**BASE PROVISIONAL DE LOS VARIAS 7:50 PM**

Fuera de la base de los Varias, en alguna de sus entradas, se encontraba Faye y Debora, esta última estaba sonriente – al fin mi querido Lisco tendrá una comida decente. Faye solo la miraba en silencio o eso se podía pensar, ya que una sombra cubría su cara.

El hilo del anillo sigue por el agujero de este árbol, debe haber un mecanismo para poder entrar…aunque Lisco puede hacer una entrada hihihi- reía la anciana pensando en la masacre que iba a armar.

Estamos aquí Familia Estrateneo, suelten al personal – hablaba por el comunicador Debora.

Una niña de cabellos rubios corre feliz con un elefante de peluche, hacía lo que se puede ver como una mesa con un gran dulce de cumpleaños, no muy lejos lo sigue otro niño muy parecido, probablemente su mellizo - ¿Cuántos años cumplen? – pregunta un hombre con una gran marca en la cara y de voz profundamente amenazante – 8 años – señalo frescamente la niña, sin mostrar temor al presente – ehhh? Ya esta anciana- ella hizo un mohín molesta, el hombre sonrió – Mako mira a Xanxus – aparece Mako - ¿quieres que te derrote aquí mismo? – el hombre sin darle mucha importancia lo hecho a un lado como restándole atención.

Mañana nos iremos, ya tienen sus maletas ¡mocosos! – Todos asintieron con la cabeza en son de afirmación – bien terminemos con esto, es molesto porque ya tengo hambre - todo se hubiera desarrollado normal sin inconvenientes si una cabeza no hubiera rodado por la mesa – horrorizada Zebul mira una mujer con los ojos negros que abre la boca y se arrastra hacia ella.

¡ahhhhhhhh! – gritos de terror llenan la pulcra sala blanca que corresponde a la enfermería – ¿Zebul que sucede? – Mako la sacudía con angustia - ¿ehh? – por fin reaccionó - ¿Mako? – el peli marrón la observó – mmm supongo que tenías una pesadilla ¿no es cierto? Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta Italia – con esto Zebul se sonrojo – Cállate¬/¬- en eso entra Beru y lo primero que ve es a Mako sentado en el borde de la cama y sujetando a Zebul por los hombros – Maaldito ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo entre dientes un enojado Beru, Mako mira donde están sus manos - ¿no es lo que parece?

Considérate muerto – se abalanzó Beru sobre Mako aun en traje de hospital – ya que están despiertos todos al fin hay ciertas cosas que quiero preguntarles – Beru que tenía agarrado a Mako por el cuello los soltó sin más, Squalo prosiguió – Bueno está claro que vienen del futuro - ¿Qué paso con los Vongolas? – Zebul se removió con la pregunta, la pesadilla aun estaba renuente en su mente.

**30 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO – VARIAS**

Atacaron la mansión Vongola ayer Sr. Xanxus - este miraba con fastidio – solo se ha encontrado a una sobreviviente, que corresponde a Gokudera Natsu – el subordinado levanto la pagina para seguir a la siguiente – encontramos papeles con el sello del Decimo firmados con la llama de la última voluntad – le extendió la carta sobre la mesa.

Esta tenía por nombre Xanxus y al tocarla el sello se encendió en llamas que luego se apaciguaron y la carta finalmente se abrió mostrando lo que estaba escrito:

_**Xanxus**_

_**E.S.M**_

_**Supongo que cuando estés leyendo esta carta, estaré 3 metros bajo tierra como deseabas. Jajaja es una broma, el motivo de este mensaje es darte a conocer el heredero de mi voluntad, o más bien la heredera, la Undécima Vongola será Gokudera Natsu, quiero que la ayudes en todo en lo que puedas, ya que no podré hacer más.**_

_**La labor de escoger los guardianes recaerá en tus manos junto con Hibari kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro, ya que como sabes los demás ya no están con nosotros y bueno…Gokudera-kun aún está desaparecido.**_

_**Me despido **_

_**Hasta siempre **_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

Xanxus arrugó la carta con furia, que pasaba por la mente de ese Sawada, aunque era de esperar ya que el no podía hacerse cargo de ese puesto, la maldita llama corrompida ya había hecho mella de su fuerza - "no quedaba tiempo".

Lleva a Gokudera Natsu a Japón, usen la academia Kiseki como fachada, y contacten a Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro como puedan y díganle esto – el subordinado salió a toda prisa, más rápido seria por avión para buscarlos.

Primero Squalo, Bel y ahora Sawada Tsunayoshi, incluso sus guardianes, la familia Vongola está dando su último suspiro – eso pensaba Xanxus cuando por la puerta se abre y entra Beru, Zebul y Mako - ¿nos llamaste? – habló Beru, Xanxus se levanto de su asiento y empezó a mirar por la ventana, y se percató de algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Se van a Japón en este momento, al instituto Kiseki – declaró Xanxus, ellos quedaron sorprendidos por la sorpresiva orden - ¿Qué significa esto Xanxus? – ahora hablo Mako nos vas a enviar como perros asustados a escondernos allá.

Como siempre tenía que decir ese niño algo al respecto, definitivamente que hubiera sido un digno hijo de Squalo – Supervia Mako, me importa un bledo tu opinión – le alegra haberle dado ese apellido y nombre, es como su clon, reía en sus adentros Xanxus.

¿Por qué tan de repente? – pregunto una Zebul un poco sorprendida por la noticia, ella siempre tan directa, iba a ser una mujer interesante en el futuro, si lo había… – ¿algo paso en la Mansión Principal? – ahora preguntó Beru, definitivamente los gemelos tenían ciertas cosas de su padre Bel, quien lo diría que él lo notaría.

Xanxus miró hacia su dirección, siempre tan perspicaz sería una mente terrible en el futuro – solo digamos que va a ser temporal – "mentiroso" pensaron los tres, y el susodicho se dio cuenta de ello.

Todos sabían que era como una despedida, o eso parecía, algo ocultaba él – oigan mocosos acérquense - obedecieron sin rechistar, ahora viéndolos de cerca todos habían crecidos, parece mentira pero ya no son unos bebes, los abrazo y apretó un botón que se encontraban a sus espaldas, los 3 cayeron por un abismo, pero antes de no perder visibilidad vieron la entrada de donde había caído en llamas, y habían entrado y estaban invadiendo la base.

La caída fue seca y fría, estaban en unos túneles – vámonos, no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que llegar a Japón Zebul – ella quería romper a llorar, no era justo

Sintieron algo arrastrándose, luego de arriba de unas tuberías una mujer agarró a Zebul y la arrojó contra la pared – jejeje pero que tenemos aquí, las ratas están tratando de escapar, si no me equivoco son guardianes jejej que suerte ve por ellos Nakaros – a lo que ella le estaba hablando parecía ser una criatura con forma de mujer pero estaba desfigurada y se arrastraba - ¿eso es un arma de caja? – la mujer sonrió complacida - ¿esto? Pues si – Mako miraba aterrorizado, acaso ¿había experimentado incluso con humanos que aberración era esta?

La criatura se les abalanzó, sin darles tiempo de seguir pensando a Mako y Beru, tenía que tomar a Zebul y correr, no tenían armas para combatir a esa cosa, Beru fue tomado por un brazo y la criatura empezó a babear un acido su hombre – ahhahha déjame – en eso Mako con un tubo y un movimiento rápido corta el brazo del mutante.

Heristes a mi arma de caja ¿Cómo pudiste maldito mocoso? – Mako levanto el tubo a altura de su hombro mientras Beru observaba detrás de él en el suelo, su cabello marrón tapaba su rostro – más bien ¿cómo te atreviste a herir a mis compañeros? Que mala suerte para ti que no estoy de humor ahora – Beru sentía una corriente de aire asesino proveniente de Mako.

De repente Mako desapareció del rango de visión de los presentes, para situarse detrás de la mutante asestándole un golpe tan fuerte que regreso a su caja. La mujer estaba asustada no les había informado que esos chiquillos eran tan fuertes.

Ella retrocedió pero una descarga eléctrica la mató al instante – Levi-san – Mako lo reconoció al instante - ¿el jefe? – Beru miro el suelo – entiendo, vámonos no tardarán en llegar aquí.

Zebul se levanto entre los escombros, dándose cuenta de la presencia nueva – Levi-ojisan – Levi puso cara de depresión y se fue a llorar a una esquina – no estoy tan viejo – Zebul tenía una gotita en la sien.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Así que resumiendo, casi no queda nadie con vida en el futuro y ¿Qué ustedes dos son hijos del príncipe psicópata? Ha y ese de ahí de quien es hijo – dijo señalando a Mako -¿Por qué lleva mi apellido? – Zebul miró en su dirección – eso último creo que ni el mismo tiene idea.

Una gran explosión hizo eco interrumpiendo la conversación – creo que los problemas tocaron el timbre, es hora de trabajar, igual que ustedes – jalo la cortina que tapaba unas de las camillas – shi shi shi solo tenía curiosidad – era Bel– bien lo que sea muévanse.

Ustedes quédense aquí – dio una última mirada al trío, para retirarse por el pasillo junto a Bel– ¿Qué se siente conocer a tus hijos? – miro a Squalo – se siente genial siempre y cuando no sea cómo mi gemelo shi shi shi sino tendría que acabar con ellos – Squalo puso los ojos en blanco – maldito psicópata.

**TIENDA DE BIENES RAÍCES KAWAHIRO-SAN 8:00 pm**

Tohru se encontraba sentado en el recibidor – oye ¿cuándo planeas estar listo? – dijo ahora un molesto Kawahiro – ¿de qué te preocupas? Si se sabes lo que va a suceder ¿no? – el peliverde lo miro – si pero eso no significa que no nos atrasemos – Tohru por fin estaba listo – bueno espero que el chico con la araña este haciendo su parte.

**CIUDAD DE NANIMORI – COMERCIOS 8:30 p.m.**

Ku ku ku hay demasiadas cosas interesantes aquí – decía un emocionado Mukuro mientras daba largos vistazos a la vitrina – Sr. Mukuro, no se distraiga tenemos que llevar a esta enana con su gente – decía una molesta M.M. – no te enojes conmigo, no vengo mucho por aquí.

Mikado mientras tanto venía caminando a lado de Chrome, y esta última venia muy pensativa, quien iba a imaginar que tenía una hija y mucho menos con …con…Muk - ¿qué pasa Nagi? – dijo un interesado Mukuro a una espantada y sonrojada Chrome.

Mikado solo sonreía con esta situación, parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando todo era así, más bien ¿mañana?, que confuso – "si tuvieran mis hermanos aquí", Merkuro y Azafrán habían sido asesinados cruelmente y sin contemplaciones.

Pero no podía pensar en ello ahora, tenía que encontrar a la jefa – bueno Mikado-chan ¿cómo son tus compañeros? – preguntó Mukuro – bueno la jefa tiene cabello plateado y tiene un horrible temperamento – Mukuro pensando, esa descripción se parecía a uno de los guardianes - ¿por casualidad su apellido no es Gokudera? – Mikado asintió – se llama Gokudera Natsu, aunque he visto que Kyoru le dice Natsuko - ¿será que tienen ese tipo de relación? Esto pasaba por su mente, bien había visto ese tira y jala entre ellos, bueno por lo menos en esta última semana, era irónico esta undécima generación apenas tenía una semana y ya como estaba, todos sus miembros extraviados, incluyéndola.

Ya me parecía conocida la descripción, así que ella es la hija, vaya sorpresa, y ¿Quién es la madre? – preguntó ahora curioso Mukuro e incluso Chrome quería saber – creo que se llamaba como una estación del año, mmm ¡Haru!.

Todos quedaron en silencio, bien ya era un shock saber que Mikado-chan era hija de Chrome y Mukuro para muy pesar para M.M., pero saber que Gokudera Hayato tiene una hija con Miura Haru, eso era para reírse.

No era un secreto, incluso hasta para los Varias, que esos dos no se podían ver cara a cara, comparable a Hibari Vs. Mukuro.

Bueno ahora si lo había escuchado todo - y el otro que mencionaste ese Kyoru – preguntó ahora Mukuro – a Hibari Kyoru, el es el guardián de la Niebla - Mukuro corrigió mentalmente ahora sí lo había escuchado todo – y déjame adivinar, su padre es Hibari Kyoya ¿no? – Mikado asintió.

Si y el está parado, a lado tuyo – Mukuro miró, efectivamente ahí estaba- Hibari – dijo Mukuro, esperando una amenaza, pero noto el color de ojos de él, y que su aura era diferente – bueno supongo que eres Kyoru ¿no? – Kyoru miró que detrás de él estaba Mikado mirándolo sorprendida – al fin me encuentro con alguien – Kyoru la saludo y miró a Mukuro – Rokudo Mukuro, si es como piensas soy Hibari Kyoru.

Supongo que estas al tanto de lo que pasa ¿no? – Mukuro lo miro – si, si lo estoy – iban a continuar hablando pero una serie de explosiones consecutivas, alerto a los presentes del peligro.

Las personas en la plaza salieron corriendo despavoridas, todas presas del pánico.

Rayos, tenemos que irnos si nos capturan aquí estamos perdidos – dijo Kyoru fastidiado – Vamos a buscar una de las entradas de la base, esta por la zona residencial – Mukuro estaba de acuerdo, así que lo siguió junto con sus camaradas.

Ya cerca de las residencias se escucho otra explosión, pero lo raro de esta es que fue solo una y aislada, el comunicador en su oído empezó a emitir sonido – Kyoru-san Kyoru-san – este toco el interruptor para hablar – si aquí ¿qué sucede? – Shoichi sonaba agitado – ¿alcanzas a ver un incendio en donde estas? – se vislumbraba una tenue luz a lo lejos – si – este confirmó – es la casa de Sawada, están siendo atacados su familia.

Ya voy para allá – una mano detuvo a Kyoru – nosotros también vamos – Shoichi se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Rokudo Mukuro – está bien.

En la casa Sawada, la madre de Tsuna respiraba con dificultad, había protegido a Lambo para que no saliera lastimado, levanto la mirada, Bianchi y Fuuta, habían protegido Ipin.

El culpable de esto estaba flotando arriba de la casa, usando un bazooka, volvía apuntar nuevamente hacía la casa, Bianchi a duras había soportado el peso de la explosión, Reborn le había hecho entrega de una arma de caja, parecida a los escudos de Hayato, habían sobrevivido gracias a eso.

Mama ¿está bien? – Bianchi se aseguraba de que pudiera caminar, aunque sea, probablemente va a tener que hacer distracción – tiene que salir, váyase con Fuuta, Ipin y Lambo – ella estaba aterrada se le veía a simple vista - ¿qué va a pasar contigo?

No se preocupe y corra - salieron los 4 de ahí, dejando sola a Bianchi, enfrentando al enemigo – señora ¿Dónde piensa que va? – ahora otro enemigo apareció, este tenía una extraña mariposa que expedía un suave aroma, Bianchi al detectarlo gritó – no respiren eso es paralizante – pero ya era muy tarde, se encontraban bajo sus efectos – lambo al ser cargado por Mama y caer de cara al suelo, cuando esta se desplomó, no lo llego a respirar el paralizante.

Tengo que calmarme – decía Lambo entre lagrimas - ¿Qué le van a hacer a Mama? – el sujeto de la mariposa, lo miro complacido - ¿Qué qué le vamos a hacer? ¿qué crees a asesinarla? – y comenzó a pisarla y golpearla repetidamente.

Déjala – el sujeto lo pateó, cuando sintió que se acercó – tengo que calmarme – Lambo seguía llorando – Bianchi vio esto y gritó – ellos se van a llevar a Mama y no la vas a ver nunca – al escuchar esto Lambo sacó del afro el anillo del trueno y la caja.

Liberando a un furioso toro, qué arremetió con el sujeto de la mariposa, pero eso todavía dejaba al de la bazooka – ¡Lambo cuidado! – el misil se dirigía directamente a Lambo pero fue partido en dos por una daga.

¿Hibari? – Bianchi exclamó sorprendida - ¿estan bien? – llegó corriendo Chrome – Mama esta mal – decía Bianchi agitada – yo me encargo de ella – Kyoru saco la llama del atributo del sol, empezando a curar sus heridas, esta despertó y vió a Kyoru – oh es uno de los amigos Tsu-kun.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi – decía el sujeto de la bazooka – no te preocupes yo no lo hecho, cannel Beast – Ken arremetió contra el sujeto dejándolo fuera de combate.

Vámonos, la entrada está cerca - dijo Kyoru tomando a la mamá de Tsuna y ayudándola a levantarse – está bien – dijo Bianchi pero esta se tambaleo, pero fue atrapada por Mukuro - ¿Rokudo Mukuro? – llegaron corriendo a la entrada, estaba detrás de un tinaco de basura, escaleras que bajaban y por fin vieron un corredor con luz.

Spanner estaba en el corredor esperándolos - ¿cómo están? – pregunto este – solo un poco magullados – respondió la Mama de Tsuna – síganme la enfermería esta por acá.

Llegaron al pasillo de la enfermería y estaba Tsuna con cara de preocupación, pero al sentir unas extrañas presencias se giro en la dirección de los recién llegados – Mamá ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? – Esta lo vio – no, esto no es nada, pero tú también está todo golpeado.

Otra vez la sensación de esas presencias, cuando vio quien estaba más atrás junto con Bianchi – ¿Mukuro? – y cuando vio quien cargaba a Lambo y a Ipin - ¿Hibari-san? – pero ahí estaba nuevamente la sensación igual que con Mukuro - ¿tu no eres Hibari-san, no es cierto? – por fin se dio cuenta Tsuna.

Soy Hibari Kyoru – Mukuro sonrió y agregó – es su hijo ku ku ku. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos desde Yamamoto hasta la mama de Tsuna, claro excepto Tsuna que ya se daba la idea desde lo de Natsu, Mukuro y CIA; y Spanner.

Haru salió de la enfermería y se sorprendió de ver a muchas personas reunidas, Tsuna fue el primero en ir a su encuentro – Haru ¿cómo está Natsu? – Kyoru abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se acerco - ¿Qué le paso a Natsuko? – estaba serio – Hi…Hibari-san ella esta inconsciente pero esta estable por ahora – dijo con temor Haru.

Shamal salió al pasillo – Haru-chan encárgate de ella, yo hablare con ellos – ella obedeció, Kyoru trato de pasar pero Shamal se lo impidió con un brazo alrededor de su nuca – por ahora no puedo dejarte pasar Romeo – Kyoru no le hizo gracia el comentario, pero no le queda de otra que ir con él.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones Tsuna, Kyoru, Shamal, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro y Cia, Mikado, Bianchi – llegan tarde – Reborn los recibió, con uno de sus regaños - ¡Reborn! – Tsuna fue el primero en decir algo – Sawada Tsunayoshi, me alegra verte – un Shoichi diez años más joven apareció delante de él – ¡Shoichi – Tsuna se sorprendió – así que él es tu alumno Reborn – dijo ahora Lucy, Tsuna la miro aun más sorprendido ya que se trataba de otro bebé arcobaleno, pero uno que no conocía, aun así su cara le era familiar - ¡Te pareces a Uni! – Tsuna confesó – Claro Dame-Tsuna es su abuela- el lo meditó un momento - ¡ehhhh?

**Bueno****hasta****aquí****el****capitulo****06,****lleno****de****acción****y****de****todo,****jujuju.**

**Y ahora los previews.**

**Shoichi**

Este es la verdad, detrás de las llamas corrompidas y la guerra que ahora somos testigos – dijo con voz firme Shoichi. Todos estaban en silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

**Natsu**

Shamal la miraba seriamente mientras hablaba – ten en mente que si sigues como vas tal vez no regreses con vida.

**Haru**

Yo quiero sacar mi voluntad, quiero hacerme fuerte y no ser un estorbo, protegerme a mi misma y las personas que me importan.

**Flashback de lo que paso hace una semana en el futuro y más.**

**DeAtH GoD RaVeN**


	7. Llama Naciente parte 1

13Bueno hola ¿cómo están? Otro capítulo para compensar las dos semanas perdidas y gracias por los reviews, sin más el capitulo.

**LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD**

**CAPITULO 07: LLAMA NACIENTE PARTE 1**

**ANTES**

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones Tsuna, Kyoru, Shamal, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro y Cia, Mikado, Bianchi – llegan tarde – Reborn los recibió, con uno de sus regaños - ¡Reborn! – Tsuna fue el primero en decir algo – Sawada Tsunayoshi, me alegra verte – un Shoichi diez años más joven apareció delante de él – ¡Shoichi – Tsuna se sorprendió – así que él es tu alumno Reborn – dijo ahora Lucy, Tsuna la miro aun más sorprendido ya que se trataba de otro bebé arcobaleno, pero uno que no conocía, aun así su cara le era familiar - ¡Te pareces a Uni! – Tsuna confesó – Claro Dame-Tsuna es su abuela- él lo meditó un momento - ¡ehhhh?

**AHORA**

Es una broma ¿verdad? – Tsuna trataba de darle sentido a lo que Reborn acababa de soltar –no dame-Tsuna, es su abuela – todos estaban atónitos, excepto Bianchi, ya que Reborn le había contado un par de cosas en el pasado, y eso hacía que le doliera un poco pero no lo demostró.

Lucy voltio a verla y Bianchi se sorprendió de esta acción, paso por su mente que ella la había leído – "Efectivamente lo hice y disculpa si te incomodo" – una voz resonó en su mente – "no te asustes" – Bianchi vio que le sonrió, y por un momento se sintió comprendida, era irónico pero era mejor era no pensar mucho las cosas y menos con Lucy cerca.

Tsuna creo que es mejor que escuches lo que va a decir Shoichi – Tsuna miro al susodicho – Tsunayoshi-san he encontrado información valiosa sobre el enemigo – todos dirigieron su atención a la pantalla que este le indico con un ademán.

Para empezar tengo que informarles que esto es una guerra – la palabra resonó en sus cabezas, a los que habían estado en el futuro les trajo recuerdos dolorosos, a los que no trajo de vuelta aquellos sueños sobre lo que pasó a sus yo en el futuro - este enemigo probablemente sea de una época aun más adelantada que la de Hibari Kyoru.

Esta guerra empezó en el futuro y piensa terminar en el pasado – saco una micro SD del bolsillo, y la puso en un adaptador que estaba conectado a la súper pantalla – esto que ven aquí, es la información detallada de cada base Vongola en el mundo, detalles como Sistema de Seguridad, el personal, sus familias, datos de batalla, incluso de las familias con las que comparten alianza.

Información de cada miembro, parientes relacionados de todos los guardianes, desde hace 20 años hasta 40 años en el futuro.

Maneja la información casi por completo – Shoichi sentenció – entonces ¿saben que existe esta base? – Tsuna pregunto – no lo saben, esta base existe, porque mi yo de 10 años en el futuro, me indico que lo hiciera hace 6 meses – hizo una pausa – no me dijo el porqué, pero imagine que era algo grave.

Entonces ¿quiere decir que el futuro de 10 años en el futuro lo dominaron igual que en mi época? – Shoichi lo miro – es lo más probable – Yamamoto ahora hablo – eso quiere decir que no tardarán encontrar este lugar ¿verdad?

Pensé que hacer una sola base la haría muy fácil de encontrar, por eso tome precauciones – apareció un mapa en pantalla – la base Vongola se divide en varias partes o bases – estas se seccionaron en la pantalla de diferentes colores – estación CISNE (blanco) es la que estamos ahora mismo, estación HIDRA (VERDE) es la que está debajo de la escuela Nanimori , estación SERPIENTE (ROJA) está debajo de la Escuela Midori y por último la estación RATA (AZUL)que está en el Monte Inari a las afueras de Nanimori.

El problema radica en que no sabemos dónde está el enemigo, ya que es diferente de cuando lucharon con Byakuran-san ya que él les invitó, aquí el enemigo si quiera se ha mostrado, solo intenta destruir a todo lo que se interponga, no importa qué o quién.

Solo lo vimos una vez en el futuro- Kyoru comenzó a hablar – tenía una mascará y trato de robar la llama del cielo, controla una serpientes que se asemejan a cadenas y casi ningún ataque con llamas sirve contra él.

Ataco a Natsuko para robar sus llamas pero una serpiente pretendía morderme y ella se interpuso en su camino – Kyoru trataba de recordar algo más importante que pudiera ser de utilidad – luego de eso dijo que ella ya no le servía porque el veneno estaba ahora en sus venas. Shoichi busco en la base de datos proporcionada por la SD – el nombre del sujeto de la Mascara es Nabari.

Según los datos de él en esta época, el es líder de una secta religiosa – todos miraron con interrogación – más bien parece ser una fachada, esta es una foto – salía el mismo sujeto con una máscara, igual que el que los ataco en el futuro – es él.

Probablemente usa el dinero de sus contribuyentes para financiar armas y tecnología para sus planes – Shoichi siguió verificando sus datos – dijiste que Natsu-san fue herida por una de las serpientes – se dirigió a Kyoru este asintió – creo es mejor trasladarla a la estación Serpiente, allá el equipo médico esta mejor y es la que tiene mayor seguridad en caso de desastres- Shoichi aconsejó – es mejor llevar a todos los heridos y a todos los que no puedan luchar por ahora allá.

Todos se miraron y pensaron que era la mejor idea – Tsuna recordó que faltaban personas – ¡así! faltan Hibari-san y Gokudera-kun – Yamamoto levanto la vista – yo le explicare la situación, yo ayudare a trasladarlos a la sección Serpiente junto con el – Tsuna no le pareció mala idea, ya que estaban a la espera de un posible ataque – y Hibari-san – Shoichi pensó para contestar – ehh bueno el está interrogando a alguien, "se me había olvidado".

Antes de que se me olvide - ¿a qué se refieren con llamas corrompidas? – Tsuna pregunto nuevamente – Shoichi lo miro – casi se me olvidaba ese punto.

Las llamas corrompidas según lo poco que rescate, habla de que hubo una "llama madre", para desatar la epidemia, y digo epidemia ya que atacaba a personas que tuvieran una llama en optimas condiciones para la batalla.

Ataco a personas de la mafia, supongo que había un agente propagador, ya que debilitó primero a los guardianes de esa época, imposibilitando usar sus llamas, y por lo tanto los anillos y cajas. Lo peor es el final, destruye el cuerpo del paciente.

Luego a sus redes en todo el mundo también habían sido contagiadas – Shoichi imprimió un papel – Shamal-san tengo entendido que es doctor – Shamal se acercó, este le entregó el papel – si lo soy, pero no atiendo hombres – todos miraron con una gota en la sien, "este sujeto no cambia" - ehh…pero – Shoichi no sabía que decir – pero por estar en estas circunstancias hare una excepción, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Parece ser que corrupción de llamas presenta ciertos síntomas, y aquí más o menos hay algo de su composición, por si acaso puede hacer algún suero para evitar adquirirla ya que es probable, que sea un riesgo.

mmm corrupción de llamas suena muy largo – Shamal se puso una mano en el mentón como pensando - ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Scarlet de escarlata? Ya que se mueve consumiendo todo a su paso – todos estaban de acuerdo – me parece bien – Shoichi dio su aprobación.

Pero hay alguien que la tenga ya, para tomar una muestra – pregunto Shamal – yo la tengo, pero se detuvo hace meses no sé si te sirva.

Si puedo usarla – Shamal soltó uno de sus Trident mosquitos que hizo un piquete en el brazo de Kyoru – con eso será suficiente – es más debería tomarle muestras a todos.

**7:00 a.m. el día siguiente…estación serpiente**

Un niño de cabellos plateados escuchaba una melodía tocada por agiles manos en un piano – oye ¿cómo puedes recordar tantas canciones? – el pequeño pregunto- las canto a diarios, aunque en tu caso puedes hacerlo en tu mente, yo por lo menos me la paso tarareándolas todos el tiempo.

Ella empezó a hacerlo y este disfrutaba del suave sonido, y este sonreía feliz; hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con una Haru sentada en una silla de espaldas tatareando una canción, Gokudera estaba acostado en una camilla de un cuarto de hospital o eso parecía.

Haru se volteo al escuchar sonido proveniente de la cama de Gokudera, este al ella hacer eso de improviso, su mente hizo una proyección breve de todo lo acontecido el día anterior, más específicamente de los descubrimientos comprometedores.

Esto ocasionó que se pusiera rojo, y al notar su cara caliente trató de alejarse pero se cayó estrepitosamente de la cama.

¡!HAHI!Gokudera-san – Haru se levantó corriendo en dirección a él - no no estoy bien – reía nerviosamente – "¿qué rayos me sucede?" pensaba contrariado pero sus cavilaciones terminaron al sentir un dolor agudo en la mano.

Se había cortado la mano con un navaja que se salió del bolsillo al caer – oh no hay que desinfectarlo – Haru lo jalo del suelo y lo tiro a la cama, cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, hubiera pensado otra cosa – déjame ver – Haru trajo un botella de alcohol y unos vendajes.

Ella abrió su mano, para aplicar el alcohol, el contacto con la mano de él la hizo sentir extraña, ya que ellos dos no habían estado solos y mucho menos sin pelear.

Por el lado de Gokudera, no estaba muy bien, realmente estaba nervioso, y lo peor era por algo que quizás era una suposición o eso quería pensar, pero al sentir el contacto con la mano de Haru todo eso se fue al traste, no pensaba en absolutamente nada, solo en lo interesante que era la mano de Haru, el brazo, su mirada seguía subiendo su cuello y por último su … – " ¡STOP! ¿qué estaba pensando?"

Mientras desde otra cama, Natsu estaba comenzando a despertarse pero aún no lo hacía bien, movió los ojos en dirección de Haru y Gokudera y recordó algo que había olvidado "cuando Tenía 7 años de edad…".

**FLASHBACK**

Era una noche tormentosa, una pequeña figura en un camisón celeste, se desplazaba por un pasillo oscuro.

De repente, una tenue luz que se colaba por una puerta a medio abrir le llamo la atención, la niña de cabellos plata hasta un poco mas debajo de la nuca, ella se asomo y observo dos siluetas que al movimiento de la candela de la chimenea revelaba sus identidades.

Era su madre y el otro se trataba de su padre, "no sabía que había llegado" pensó la niña - ¿qué es eso? – pregunto Haru a Hayato – es un instrumento que te dice de que tipo es tu llama, el cual yo invente – dijo con sorna él - ¿en serio? ¿qué llama tengo? – Hayato extendió una aguja y tomo con cuidado la mano de Haru y pincho uno de sus dedos – ¡Hahi! avisa cuando vas a hacer algo así.

No es Hahi mujer – tomo la aguja con rastros leves de sangre, y la acerco a su anillo Vongola haciendo aparecer la llama de la tormenta, este al estar en contacto con la muestra apareció una resplandeciente llama del cielo.

¡Imposible! ¿tienes la llama del cielo? Me esperaba algo como la llama de la nube, ya que expandes un problema sencillo a uno mayor – Haru se molesto - ¿qué dices? Si tú eres el que hace eso.

Natsu veía divertida el show, hasta que una mano sacudió su camisón – Natsu acompáñame al baño – decía un somnoliento niño de cabello negro y ojos plata – Aki puedes ir tu solo, ya tienes 2 años ¿no eres lo suficientemente mayor?

Pero es que me da miedo – dijo llorando el niño, esto alerto a los dos padres de que había alguien, Haru abrió la puerta y vio a los dos niños en la puerta – Natsu, Aki ¿Qué hacen los dos levantados a esta hora?

Mami yo quería que me acompañaran al baño porque me da miedo – dijo Aki – ya ya está bien vamos.

Natsu quería tomar agua – dijo Natsu, Hayato escuchaba la conversación – Haru ¿le pegaste tu costumbre de hablar en 3era persona? ¿Cómo es posible? – Haru se sonrojo con el comentario – Cállate y acompáñala a tomar agua – se fue rumbo al baño – que sensible – miro a Natsu, esta lo miraba como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y era así – tu hermano sí que es miedoso.

Tomo en los brazos a Natsu y se la llevo rumbo a la cocina – si que has crecido Natsu…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Natsu-chan estas despierta al fin – esta regreso de sus recuerdos – Haru… ¿qué paso? – trato de levantarse pero un dolor en el brazo derecho y en la espalda se lo impidió – no te levantes puede abrir tus heridas.

Gokudera se levantó de la cama con su mano ya vendada – voy a buscar a Shamal – salió rápidamente de la habitación no si antes decir – Gokudera-san cuídala por un momento.

Eso dejo a Gokudera y Natsu solos en la habitación, ambos se miraron pero Natsu desvió la mirada, no le agradaba en absoluto la situación en que estaba, Gokudera se acerco a su cama ¿te ayudo a sentarte? – ella asintió en respuesta.

Al estar sentada se sentía mejor, pero vio uno de sus cabellos plata, que sirvió para avisarle que su "disfraz" se había acabado, abrió los ojos y miro a Gokudera de nuevo, este la estaba mirando – ya sé quién eres y me doy una idea de quién es tu madre – ella estaba nerviosa, no quería que se diera cuenta, pero ya estaba consciente de que era inevitable – no sé de que hablas, ¿Quién dijo eso? – estaba tartamudeando pero lo trato disimular – no tienes por qué mentir, nadie me lo dijo… es solo que eres la viva imagen de mi madre.

Ella lo volteo a ver, vio una sombra de melancolía reflejada en su rostro – ¿es verdad lo que dices? Nunca hablaste de ella – este la miro – si.

Pase lo que pase te voy a ayudar así que por favor dime que ha sucedido para que estés aquí – Natsu estaba luchando con sus emociones que regresaban desde donde las había encerrado – yo…yo…yo – Gokudera se acerco estaba serio "¿Qué había pasado?" pensaba con angustia – lo siento…no pude hacer nada – Natsu abrazo a Gokudera, este sorprendió e iba a decir algo, pero sintió algo tibio en su pecho, ella estaba llorando, Gokudera puso una mano sobre su espalda – te lo contare todo – hizo una pausa – todo lo que sucedió.

**FLASHBACK **

**SUIZA – 5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**CASA GOKUDERA**

Haru se encontraba tendiendo ropa, en la parte trasera de la casa, ya que estaba soleado había que aprovechar el día.

¡Niños! No se alejen mucho – ella veía a Natsu y Aki jugando, pensaba que como crecían los niños, ya Natsu tenía 11 años, Aki tenía 5 y ahora la pequeña Fuyu por fin tenía 1 año.

Estaba feliz, solo faltaba que Hayato estuviera ahí, pero eso no se podía ya que estaba en una investigación y ellos supuestamente estaban escondidos por su seguridad.

En la mafia estaba sucediendo ciertos ataques a las familias aliadas de la gran Vongola, y Hayato decidió que era mejor si se escondían, Tsuna-san había optado por hacer lo mismo con su familia.

Su pensamiento se acabo cuando divisó a lo lejos unas camionetas que se dirigían a su locación, solo podían llegar solo por una razón, "son enemigos".

Aki, Natsu, entren a la casa – Haru gritó y tomó a Fuyu, ellos obedecieron y entraron también – busquen sus abrigos y bajen al sótano, lleven a Fuyu con ustedes.

Haru busco en una gaveta cercana unas cajas, unos anillos, dinero, unas llaves y un papel; corrió hacia la puerta del sótano y la cerro desde adentro.

En ese momento escucho una explosión en la casa y muchos pasos, Haru movió un estante en que se encontraba una puerta. Tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta – vamos – corrieron por un oscuro túnel que al final salía por una alcantarilla de la ciudad.

Mamá ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Natsu asustada - no te preocupes, pronto estaremos bien – y tomó la mano de Aki y en la otra tenía cargada a Fuyu, pero unos hombre de negro se le presentaron en frente.

Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí – hablaba el hombre con burla - ¿tratando de escapar? – el comunicador sonó en su bolsillo – aquí Havoc, ya la tenemos junto con los críos, si son 3 ¿qué hacemos con ellos? – sonrió con la respuesta – será un placer.

"Esto es malo" Haru pensó, tomó una esfera que había escondido en el cobertor de Fuyu – niños cierren los ojos – estos lo hicieron, Haru lanzo la esfera al piso, que resultó ser una Flasheadora, que dejo ciegos a sus captores por un momento – ¡corran!

Corrían desesperados por las calles de Bermature, "tengo que resistir" Haru se daba ánimos mientras entraba a unas ruinas, sacó el papel y un celular, y empezó a marcar números – Hola …ya están aquí estoy en unas ruinas iremos por los túneles que van hacia el puente.

Gracias…- otra explosión se escucho cerca – vamos. Bajaron unas escaleras, que estaba otro túnel – niños cuídense unos a otros por favor, sigan corriendo – Natsu se sorprendió, Haru le dio a Fuyu a Aki – ¿y tu mama? – esta preguntó – solo me quieren a mí, ya váyanse, les entrego a cada uno una caja y un anillo.

Que tierna despedida – Havoc apareció desde las sombras – váyanse – Natsu obedeció con lagrimas en los ojos – creo que eso no podrá ser posible – Natsu se volteó y vio que el abrió una caja que salía un oso y este con un zarpazo disponía a derrumbar la entrada del túnel y estos escombros iba a aplastar a sus hermanos, rápidamente empujo a Aki y Fuyu, quedando ellos en el túnel cuya entrada era tapado por los escombros – escapen rápido – Aki llorando corrió a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

¿Creen que ellos podrán escapar? Al otro lado hay uno de mis socios, ya tiene la orden de asesinar a todo lo que salga de ahí jaja- saco otra caja y de esta salió un águila – me divertiré con ustedes hasta que mueran.

Haru saco una caja y un anillo, de esta salió un hipogrifo (criatura con cabeza y alas de águila , cuerpo de León y colas de serpiente) – vaya así que parece que vas a dar pelea – los dos animales se abalanzaron sobre el grifo, este con sus colas sujeto la pata del oso y lo mando a volar.

El águila cambio el rumbo y fue a atacar a Haru, Haru cubrió a Natsu con su cuerpo para evitar que fuera golpeada por los escombros que salían volando con el aleteo del águila.

El grifo lanzo llamas por el hocico que alcanzaron al águila en pleno vuelo tirándola a un lado, la nube de polvo no hizo posible que Haru viera que Havoc estaba detrás y que esta le cortaran la garganta delante de Natsu.

Jaja perra creíste que me vencerías – Haru se ahogaba en su propia sangre – oh rayos, no tenía que matarla aún, aunque estoy a tiempo, saco un recipiente en que tenía una aguja, se lo clavo en una mano a Haru y esta extraía la llama del cielo. El grifo se lanzo a su ataque, y Havoc veía como venía en contra de él con tranquilidad – lo siento se acabo tu tiempo, la bestia se desvaneció en el aire y regreso a su caja.

El recipiente estaba lleno y Haru agonizaba – corre…corre- ella la miraba con angustia – o si ella también debe tener llama del cielo, me darán un bono por esto - Natsu con lagrimas en los ojos corrió – ¡maldición no corras! – el oso se levanto y tiro otro zarpazo que mando a volar a Natsu contra un pozo lleno de agua, esta cayó en el agua fría.

Observo que había un agujero en la pared del pozo y se metió – ah rayos la tiraste al pozo, mejor la mato ya me harte de esto – saco un arma y empezó a disparar contra el agua del pozo – dejala – algo le agarro la pierna, era Haru, que se había arrastrado y este comenzó a pisarla – dejame zorra, ella ya está muerta o lo estará, recuerda estamos en suiza y ya supongo que murió con el poco de disparos que le di.

Y ya tú te debes morir ya – la pateo pero esta ya no se movió más – supongo que está muerta – y se fue por donde había venido, pero antes sonó su comunicador – aquí Havoc, ¿qué ya los asesinaste? ¿y porque no me esperaste yo también quería participar jeje ? ya ni modo – y siguió caminando.

Ya era de noche, Natsu trepo por las paredes del pozo le dolía el brazo, uno de los disparos reboto y le dio - ¿mamá? – vio su cuerpo tirado a un lado del pozo, corrió hacia él – mama mama mama! – esta no respondía, Natsu rompió a llorar "Aki y Fuyu", pero se detuvo de pararse, si era verdad lo que había dicho ese sujeto, ya todos estaban muertos.

Se desplomo en el piso se sentía mareada había perdido mucha sangre – "estoy sola…" –vio a lo lejos un celular y un papel junto a él – "mama marco unos números ahí…" se arrastró como pudo, tenía mucho frio sus labios se estaban sin color.

El papel estaba escrito en lenguaje G, entendía esos códigos porque mamá se los había enseñado – 67971409 creo que es lo que dice – sonó el tono 3 veces, hasta que hubo respuesta - ¿Quién es?- contesto una voz profunda – fuimos atacados… - le faltaban fuerzas para hablar - ¿Dónde estás? – esta respiraba con dificultada – en las ruinas de Bermature- ya voy para allá.

¡WAO! El capítulo se me hizo más largo de lo que pensé, tratare de subir la segunda parte pronto, para no dejarlos picados.

Los previews de la segunda parte del capitulo.

**LLAMA NACIENTE SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Natsu**

Shamal la miraba seriamente mientras hablaba – ten en mente que si sigues como vas tal vez no regreses con vida.

**Haru**

Yo quiero sacar mi voluntad, quiero hacerme fuerte y no ser un estorbo, protegerme a mi misma y las personas que me importan.

**Flashback de lo que paso hace una semana en el futuro y más.**

**DeAtH GoD RaVeN**


	8. Llama Naciente parte 2

Bueno, hola nuevamente, justo después de 8 días estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de Llama naciente, he reunido toda mi voluntad para escribirla.

Gracias por los Reviews y sin más el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 08 – LLAMA NACIENTE SEGUNDA PARTE**

**||PLAY**

**ANTERIORMENTE**

El papel estaba escrito en lenguaje G, entendía esos códigos porque mamá se los había enseñado – 67971409 creo que es lo que dice – sonó el tono 3 veces, hasta que hubo respuesta - ¿Quién es?- contesto una voz profunda – fuimos atacados… - le faltaban fuerzas para hablar - ¿Dónde estás? – esta respiraba con dificultada – en las ruinas de Bermature.

Ya voy para allá – contesto la gruesa voz por el celular.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Unos decididos pasos se habrían camino a través de la nieve, esta no tenía mucho de haber caído debido a la nevada que se acercaba, típico de esta región.

La figura bajaba las escaleras con suma cautela, podría haber aun enemigos en los alrededores. La luna a duras penas se dejaba ver, iluminando el suelo y justo al frente a una niña de cabellos plateados que se movían con la brisa fría.

El extraño se acerco silenciosamente lo que vio lo dejo perturbado, realmente es como si tuviera un dejavu, solo que el escenario era diferente.

Natsu estaba postrada en medio de un cumulo de nieve, en frente del ya cadáver de Haru, esta solo lo miraba con ojos vacios de emoción.

El se acerco y se agacho junto a ella, le dio su chaqueta para que se abrigara y se dispuso a recoger el cuerpo de Haru, una mano le sujeto la manga de la camisa, él la miro – la voy a enterrar – fue lo único que soltó pero fue comprensible para ella y soltó el agarre.

Luego de enterrarla cerca de la casa - ¿mis hermanos? ¿los rescataste? – el la miro y contesto – cuando llegue estaba la policía y ellos…- movió la cabeza en forma negativa, ella miro nuevamente el suelo donde ahora era la tumba de su madre.

Este solo la observo, realmente se sentía inútil - …- solo silencio pero uno que hablaba por sí solo, su mirada era como si hubiera perdido su alma y solo fuera una triste muñeca de pie, de verdad odiaba esto "es igual y no puedo hacer nada" ese angustioso pensamiento rondaba de manera impertinente.

El la abrazo y la levanto, ella parecía que se fuera a romper de repente – vamos – siguió el camino por donde había venido.

Luego de una hora, llegaron a un hotel bastante alejado de Bermature. Camino por la recepción con la niña dormida en brazos y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación 86<strong>

Este solo miro el numero – "está mejorando, pero aun le falta"- hizo un ademán con la mano y el numero de la habitación cambio a 27.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, se podía apreciar una gran cama doble en el fondo, una nevera y un baño en una habitación aparte.

Oi ¿Dónde estás? – hablo a la nada – estoy aquí- un niño de cabellos negros y ojos purpuras estaba parado justo a lado de él, "tienes el merito de haberme sorprendido", pero esto no lo iba a decir – despeja la cama, necesito que vayas a recepción y traigas un botiquín y algunos antibióticos – el niño fue en dirección a la cama y ejecuto lo que le había ordenado – también busca comida y procura que no te vean, no podemos levantar ninguna clase de sospecha.

Entendido – el niño salió de la habitación, cuando llego a recepción sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una luz violeta, camino en frente del recepcionista tomo el botiquín y comida, era invisible a los ojos de las personas presentes.

Listo, esto ha sido pan comido – decía un contento chico rumbo a su habitación, pero una conversación llamo su atención – encargado muéstrenos la lista de todos los que se hospedan aquí – el hombre no sabía qué hacer, por sus apariencias juzgaban que eran personas de la mafia, este con temor le extendió la lista – tu busca a un Hibari Kyoya ahí – le tiro los papeles a uno de sus subordinados.

Esto no le gustaba en absoluto, iban a descubrirlo y por lo visto Hibari había traído a alguien herido con él, iba a ser más difícil moverse y conseguir otra habitación con esta ventisca, iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Opto por llegar a la habitación y avisarle, ya que este había usado un nombre falso para alquilar el cuarto, salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

Mientras tanto Hibari revisaba el estado de Natsu, tenía mucha fiebre y las heridas se estaban infectando, el clima no estaba ayudando en nada.

Un leve ruido lo puso en estado de alerta y giro su vista hacia la puerta, pero bajo la guardia cuando vio una pequeña mano que empujaba la puerta.

¿qué te hizo demorar? – pregunto Hibari – creo que hay hombres de la mafia en recepción – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí - toma una bolsa y llénala de hielo, para bajarla la temperatura – pidió Hibari – y pásame las vendas y los antibióticos.

El niño ejecuto las ordenes al pie de la letra, Hibari le quito el abrigo a Natsu y vio la marca de la bala en el hombro había que parar la sangre, tomo un trapo y limpio la sangre alrededor de la herida y aplico alcohol, Natsu se revolvió de dolor – agárrala con cuidado, para que no se mueva.

Luego de un rato Hibari terminó su labor como "medico" y vendo con cuidado la herida – quedas a cargo, ahora vuelvo – tenía que hacer algo con esos tipos que lo estaban buscando, pronto se iban a volver un problema cuando pasara la frontera.

No fue difícil hallar a esos herbívoros, solo tenía que seguir la ley de busca y destruye, y solo tal vez pregunta ya que no sabía porque razones lo buscaban, podrían ser tantas.

¿Qué están buscando? – agarro el cuello de la camisa del hombre – nosotros solo buscamos al niño, lo secuestraste del laboratorio – este solo lo golpeo tan fuerte que su cráneo no aguanto y murió.

"Malditos, no están contentos con matar a la madre, ahora planean explotar al hijo también", caminaba molesto Hibari, ya era suficiente, realmente no le importaba si la gente moría pero la mirada de estos al perder algo importante, era algo que lo llenaba de profunda intranquilidad.

Saco un celular del bolsillo y marco unos números - ¿Hibari-san? ¿qué ha pasado? – pensó como decirle todo, no tenía ninguna buena noticia que darle – Sawada Tsunayoshi, me llamo un código 11 al celular.

¿Un código 11? ¿Haru? ¿está bien ella? – respiro profundo – ella está muerta- Tsuna no lo creía, quería llorar – solo pude encontrar con vida a uno de sus hijos.

¿Qué? ¿hijos? Haru ¿tenía hijos? – este no salía de la impresión – estaba casada con Gokudera Hayato y tenía tres hijos, Natsu de 11 años, Aki de 5 y Fuyu de 1 año, está conmigo la de 11.

¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? – Hibari continuo – sospecho que él creía que había un traidor, por eso no revelo nada de su familia, fuera de eso hay otro chico conmigo – Tsuna estaba interrogante sobre lo que le diría ahora Hibari - ¿Quién es? – Hibari se preparó – es mi hijo.

En el Hotel, Natsu por fin despertaba, ya estaba amaneciendo y el sol se colaba por las cortinas, se movió con dolor pero pudo sentarse, sintió algo cálido junto a ella y grito - ¿Dónde estoy? – la figura traslado una de sus manos a la boca de ella, para evitar que hiciera más ruido – estas en un hotel, Hibari te trajo por qué estabas herida – sopló una brisa que levantó la cortina, revelando al dueño de la voz, un chico de cabello negro de ojos purpuras y filosos – voy a soltarte así que no grites por favor, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Ella asintió en respuesta - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Natsu – soy Kyoru ¿y tú? - el pregunto ahora – soy Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEMANA ANTES EN EL FUTURO<strong>

Tsuna estaba nervioso en su oficina, las cosas se habían complicado bastante en los últimos 5 años, ya muchos de sus guardianes no estaban con él, en la mansión solo se encontraba nisan y Yamamoto-kun.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía que elegir a la undécima Vongola, era como pasarle el muerto a otra persona, no era justo.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? – alguien toco la puerta – pase – por la puerta entro una chica de cabellos plata junto con un chico de cabellos negros – perdón por la intromisión – dijo ella – no hay problema ¿tu debes ser Natsu? ¿y tú Kyoru? – estos asintieron en son de respuesta – eres la viva imagen de Hibari-san – "tanto que me da miedo", pensaba con terror Tsuna – Natsu tus ojos se parecen a los de Haru – esta miro a un lado sonrojada.

Me alegra que hayan venido – Tsuna busco algo entre sus cosas que estaban en las gavetas, y saco un anillo, "el anillo de Reborn", estaba entre el dilema de ponérselo a Natsu o no, "Reborn me dijo que si el anillo revelaba la llama del cielo, ese sería un posible jefe de mafia".

Natsu ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? – Tsuna pregunto – no – respondió ella – como se lo iba a decir – estas aquí para confirmar si puedes ser la próxima jefa – Natsu abrió la boca por la sorpresa – jefa ¿yo? ¿Porque? – este respiro – ¿conoces sobre el fenómeno de la corrupción de las llamas? – ella movió la cabeza en confirmación.

Ya no queda nadie con llama del cielo, yo soy el último y estoy muriendo – miro el suelo – eres la única que puede llevar ese cargo, ya que la corrupción de las llamas que tienes solo es en el brazo derecho y el izquierdo tiene la llama del cielo.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto ella asombrada – jejej recuerda yo también la tengo – este le extendió el anillo y ella dudo en tomarlo – si sale positivo no significa que seré la jefa – Tsuna se rio interiormente son cosas como las que él diría.

Ella tomó el anillo y se lo puso en la mano izquierda – concentra tu voluntad- Natsu lo hizo, una bella llama del cielo se asomo entre sus manos – eres la undécima ya.

¿Qué? – dos hombres de negro aparecieron por la puerta – Señor están atacando el frente, ya están aquí – Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y no sin antes escribir una carta y dársela a uno de sus subordinados – esta carta entrégasela a Xanxus y llévatelos lejos, estos se va a tornar peligroso.

Oye no he aceptado ser la jefa – Tsuna se volteó – protege a lo que amas, este es mi regalo – Tsuna camino por lo largo de un pasillo y una bomba estallo en su dirección – es peligroso vengan con nosotros – los guardias le indicaron, Natsu no quería dejar a Tsuna pelear solo, Kyoru le agarro el brazo – este es su última voluntad, el está luchando como puede – Natsu bajo la cabeza con impotencia – vamos.

**FIN DE LOS FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Gokudera estaba asombrado de los acontecimientos, realmente eran increíbles y otros tristes, Natsu había pasado por mucho – Haremos todo los posible – él puso una mano en su hombro en son de comprensión – gracias – Natsu agradeció, Gokudera se dispuso a salir por la puerta – es mejor que te deje descansar para que recuperes tus fuerzas – Natsu asintió y se recostó el sueño la invadió inmediatamente debido a los sedantes.<p>

Ya en el pasillo Gokudera estaba sorprendido, iba a tener tres hijos, irónicamente tenía una hija que se llamaba Verano (Natsu), un hijo llamado Otoño (Aki) y otra hija que sería invierno (Fuyu). Apostaba que la mente criminal de esto era Haru.

Ahora volviendo al tema de Haru, ¿cómo se supone que miraría a Haru? Era demasiado vergonzoso, había hecho "eso" con ella, y no una sino varias veces para tener 3 hijos, sentía que se le subía la sangre a la cara otra vez, esto era demasiado.

"¿debería hablar con Shamal?" se abofeteó mentalmente por la posibilidad de siquiera pensarlo. Mejor dejaría esto para después, tenía que hablar con el décimo y pedirle explicaciones, ya que estaba seguro de que había muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo y el no las sabía.

Por el pasillo oscuro se perdía la figura de Gokudera, alguien estaba escondida entre las sombras – ya se que estas ahí – dijo al aire, y otra sombra apareció de la nada - ¿cómo te distes cuenta de mi presencia? – dijo es este asombrado de que hubiera podido ver a través de su ilusión - ¿eres Kyoru, no? – este se acerco – si y tu eres Miura Haru.

Ella volteo hacía tu dirección - ¿escuchaste toda la conversación? – ella asintió – ¿Por qué me parece que no te sorprende mucho? – ella se sentó en el piso y el la siguió – jeje simple me di cuenta desde la primera vez que escuche su nombre y también por otra cosa.

¿Otra cosa? – pregunto Kyoru con curiosidad – todas las mujeres Miura tiene una marca en la espalda, es un lunar con forma de medialuna - ¿te refieres a esa mancha de color marrón? – Haru volteo hacia él – vaya si que tienes una relación con ella, para saber de esa marca – Kyoru cerro los ojos y sonrió – es mejor no pensar en ello.

¿y qué vas a hacer con Gokudera-san? – ella miro el techo como buscando una respuesta – bueno por ahora es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, imagino yo que era lo que Natsu-chan quería.

Jaja y ella que estaba preocupada por esto – Kyoru también empezó a mirar el techo – lo que me alegra es que por fin haya dejado salir todo – cerro los ojos – todo lo que ha pasado durante estos años.

Oye puedes hacerme un favor – Kyoru volteo hacia ella – por favor ayudame a sacar mi voluntad como una llama – este solo quedo más sorprendido por la petición - yo quiero sacar mi voluntad, quiero hacerme fuerte y no ser un estorbo, protegerme a mi misma y las personas que me importan.

Podía sentir la fuerza de sus palabras – esta bien, empezamos hoy a la medianoche, si se dan cuenta no te dejarán entrenar – Kyoru estaba desapareciendo de su vista – este lugar será el punto de reunión.

En el laboratorio estaba Shamal haciendo diferentes análisis sobre el virus Scarlet como lo había nombrado, realmente era una calamidad, lo que era curioso es que las fases de infección se mostraban al estar la llama de la tormenta presente.

Quizás podía pensarse en una vacuna, pero esta reacción la hacía imposible.

Tocaron la puerta – pase – entro Kyoru por ella – ¿me llamó? – este le indico que se sentara - ¿Cuándo empezaste a sufrir de Scarlet? – este estuvo pensativo un rato – desde hace 5 años.

¿Con quienes has estado reunido en esos 5 años?

Bueno la mayoría de estos años, con Hibari- shisho y Natsuko – este respondió - ¿Hibari sufrió Scarlet en el futuro? – este asintió - ¿desde que momento? - Shamal sentía que estaba cerca de algo.

Creo que en algún momento dentro de estos 5 años – Shamal siguió escribiendo en sus notas – y Natsu-chan ¿la sufre?

Solo en un brazo en el derecho, apareció la llama de la niebla. Pero como a mí se detuvo cuando Hibari hizo unas inscripciones en mis dedos en lugar de usar anillos.

¿Puedo verlos? – este extendió su mano y libero la llama de la tormenta en donde se veía la inscripción - interesante – ya tenía un ligero veredicto, una cosa estaba seguro, Natsu era portadora o por lo menos podía activar el Scarlet.

Su madre tenía la llama del Cielo – Shamal se sorprendió al escuchar esto – según lo que Natsu me contó, ella nunca la sufrió – Shamal abrió los ojos – ya veo.

Gracias me ha servido de mucho tu ayuda – Kyoru se levanto – cualquier cosa me llama – este salió por la puerta.

Según los testimonios que había conseguido, las personas que estaban junto a alguien con la llama del Cielo, se detenía el progreso de Scarlet.

Nabari buscaba a las personas con las llamas del Cielo por alguna razón, y esta razón esta relacionada con Scarlet – se levanto tenía que hacer más análisis.

Luego de pensar camino al cuarto donde se encontraba Natsu – tenía que tomar muestra de sangre de Natsu, para corroborar sus suposiciones.

Abrió la puerta – disculpa Haru-chan me fue a buscar, pero demore por culpa de unos análisis – Natsu se sentó – no hay problema acabo de despertar…otra vez – Natsu se tocaba los ojos con sueño – que kawaii Natsu-chan – se abalanzo en dirección a ella.

Esta lo recibió con un golpe en la cara – vaya estas en condiciones – Natsu lo tiro al piso – claro que tengo que estarlo, más con usted cerca, mi madre me ha contado sobre usted.

¿tu madre? – ahora que lo pensaba, ella se parecía bastante a Hayato y a la madre de este, la llego a ver en una ocasión, una situación bastante triste.

¿Quién es tu madre? Después de todo - Natsu lo pensó para decirlo – ehh es para mi investigación – Natsu no vio problema – pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Palabra de Hitman – Natsu lo miro – eso es lo que me preocupa, esta bien es Miura Haru – este quedo en silencio y luego habló - ¿qué? ¿Es en serio? – empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parece extraño? – ya era más que suficiente, hasta Tsuna- ojisan se sorprendió bastante cuando le dijo – no te ofendas , es solo que ellos no son lo más cariñosos entre ellos, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Fuera de eso, Natsu-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor – Shamal se acerco – tienes que tener más cuidado, con tu condición ese veneno que esta en tu sangre puede moverse más rápido y matarte – hizo una pausa – evita hacer grandes esfuerzos por ahora hasta que tenga algún antídoto.

Shamal la miraba seriamente mientras hablaba – ten en mente que si sigues como vas tal vez no regreses con vida a tu época.

Piensa en ti también y hay personas que te apoyan ahora, confía en ellos – Shamal tomo una muestra de sangre y guardo sus implementos – piensa lo que te dije.

Este se retiro y dejo a Natsu sola – tengo que recuperarme rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 A.M. - ESTACIÓN SERPIENTE - CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO<strong>

¿Estas lista? – ella asintió – empecemos el entrenamiento…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo 08, bastante misterios que salen a la luz y otro más que aparecen, gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews (así me inspirare mucho más).<p>

**PREVIEWS**

**KYORU Y HARU**

Tienes que detectar el enemigo aun si utiliza una ilusión – Haru tomaba nota mental de lo que le estaba diciendo Kyoru.

**SHOICHI**

Hay intrusos, tengan cuidado – decía Shoichi agitado por el comunicador.

**DeAtH GoD rAvEn**


	9. Los ojos del Rencor

**Una vez más de vuelta con este fic, jejej como un capitulo de un manga jajaj, bueno sin más el capítulo de la semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 09: LOS OJOS DEL RENCOR**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS DÍAS ANTES<strong>

**BASE PROVISIONAL DE LOS VARIAS 7:50 PM**

Fuera de la base de los Varias, en alguna de sus entradas, se encontraba Faye y Débora, esta última estaba sonriente – al fin mi querido Lisco tendrá una comida decente. Faye solo la miraba en silencio o eso se podía pensar, ya que una sombra cubría su cara.

El hilo del anillo sigue por el agujero de este árbol, debe haber un mecanismo para poder entrar…aunque Lisco puede hacer una entrada hihihi- reía la anciana pensando en la masacre que iba a armar.

Estamos aquí Familia Estrateneo, suelten al personal – hablaba por el comunicador Débora.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru caminaba hacia su habitación, el reloj marcaba las 5:30, dormiría por lo menos 1 hora antes del desayuno, ya que imaginaba que todos descansaban "los que podían".

Los dos últimos días habían sido de los peor, sus padres habían sido asesinados y había asesinos buscándolos por todas partes.

Bueno había que aceptar que también había pasado cosas buenas, tenía tres hijos en el futuro, de los cuales conocía a la mayor, quien era una persona luchadora, los otros dos estaban también muertos "no era justo", pero a todo esto todavía había algo que la mantenía con la esperanza que las cosas podrían salir bien.

**FLASHBACK**

**12:00 A.M. - ESTACIÓN SERPIENTE - CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

¿Estás lista? – ella asintió – empecemos el entrenamiento…- el abrió una compuerta – Shoichi dijo que podíamos usarlo – ella lo miro - ¿el sabe lo del entrenamiento? – este sonrió – algo así.

Caminaron hacia el centro de la sala – él se volteó – primero van las explicaciones – abrió las manos marcando la numeración de 7 con los dedos – existen 7 llamas de última voluntad – estaba en silencio escuchando – el cielo, la tormenta, la lluvia, el sol, la nube, el rayo y finalmente la niebla.

¿Qué hace cada una? – pregunto con curiosidad Haru – el cielo es la más fuerte, se piensa que tiene un don purificador, la tormenta corroe lo que toca, la lluvia amansa a las llamas, el sol activa los procesos ejemplo la curación, la nube se expande dependiendo del ataque y la niebla crea ilusiones.

Oh ya veo – dijo Haru – por lo que se, tú tienes la llama del cielo y probablemente seas atacada nuevamente por esa razón – el continuo – las llamas de Sawada tienen la facultad de ejecutar el punto zero, congela las llamas del enemigo, otro sería Xanxus de los Varias él tiene la llama que se rige por su furia eso lo hace más fuerte.

Quieres decir que va a ser algo que se regirá por mis emociones – Haru sentenció – exacto, esas emociones serán lo que alimente las llamas de la última voluntad.

¿Llamas de la última voluntad? – quedo interrogante, el prosiguió – son como arrepentimientos, algo que no logras hacer queda en ti, piensa en esto ese arrepentimiento lo imaginas como una llama que crece entre más quieras hacer ese algo.

Y ese algo es tu voluntad – terminó – entiendo – dijo ella – lo primero que haremos será que saques esa llama desde un anillo, lo malo es que no tenemos un anillo – saco una pluma azul de pájaro, era muy vistosa pero en la punta tenía una pequeña aguja – tendré que pincharte un dedo, para hacer la inscripción.

Hahi bueno está bien – ella extendió la mano con los ojos cerrados, el tomo el dedo e hizo un pequeño piquete, la pluma brillo y en la parte superior se alzo la llama del cielo, en la gota de sangre de Haru toda la llama se introdujo.

Entonces Kyoru empezó hacer la inscripción – listo – dijo él, Haru acerco su mano para poder verla – ohh así que esto remplazará un anillo…es muy práctico – el sonrió – es para evitar que la llama se corrompa, esa enfermedad de las llamas que acaba al final con tu cuerpo

Voy a ser cruel contigo así que discúlpame – dijo Kyoru desvaneciéndose del aire – el primer entrenamiento será visual…- todo el lugar de repente cayó en penumbras – Hahi ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba esta hasta que choco con algo que estaba en el piso, miro de cerca - ¿papá? – miro a lo que estaba junto a él - ¿mamá? – la mente de Haru empezó a agitarse sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Sintió frio, miro al fondo y vio una pequeña figura al fondo, estaba tirada en el piso en medio de la nieve, corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, estaba fría no respiraba en absoluto, viéndola bien parecía ser Natsu más joven.

Sentía un dolor agudo en su corazón, este iba a mil por hora, pero esa no era la única razón, se sentía culpable por nunca poder hacer nada, quería evitar que pasara todo esto, deseaba poder lograr la diferencia, "yo quiero luchar también" y se dio cuenta de algo.

Se levanto del piso - ¿todo esto lo puedo evitar, verdad? ¿Puedo cambiar el futuro también? - una voz resonó – si, tu voluntad lo puede hacer – ella sonrió – si el enemigo es derrotado aquí, jamás morirán mis padres ni pasarán esas cosas terribles – la voz contesto- correcto.

Entonces ya no necesitas sostener esta ilusión – dijo esta y en el acto sus ojos entraron en última voluntad – ¡ya tengo mi resolución! – levanto su mano derecha y de las inscripciones se formó una gran llama del cielo.

Me parece bien – sonrió Kyoru mientras reaparecía – entonces podemos seguir al siguiente nivel… tienes que detectar el enemigo aun si utiliza una ilusión, esta parte es importante puede decidir el rumbo de la batalla – Haru tomaba nota mental de lo que le estaba diciendo Kyoru – muy bien comencemos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El entrenamiento había sido bien pesado, realmente si no fuera gimnasta ahora mismo ni se pudiera levantar, tengo que entrenar mis reflejos e instintos.

Pero ahora dormir…- dijo Haru en baja voz, llego a la enfermería y abrió la puerta , Natsu dormía en su cama, la complacía que se encontrara tranquila y descansará para que sus heridas sanarán, ya que por su culpa había recibido la peor de todas.

Tengo que dar lo mejor de mi – se tumbo en una cama e inmediatamente estaba en el mundo de los sueños, unos ojos la observaban desde otra cama –"Mamá tu estas…".

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Nanimori muy cerca de la base Serpiente, una anciana se desplazaba por los comercios, las personas se le quedaban mirando con sus rostros aterrorizados, el motivo por el que llamaba tanto la atención era que estaba cubierta de sangre, su ropa era un desastre y las múltiples cortadas que llevaba – maldito Faye, me las pagarás – decía furiosa – pero mal por ti porque me trajiste a otra base – tomo un teléfono – Nabari-sama he encontrado la Base Vongola – sonrió complacido - ¿planeas atacar hoy? – ella contesto – efectivamente, más ahora que tenemos un traidor.<p>

¿Un traidor? Oh ya veo…te enviare a más gente de Estrateneo, y yo también iré – ella se sorprendió – señor no debería molestarse con esos insect- este interrumpió – voy porque necesito acabar con los cabos sueltos.

Espera ahí, pronto llegarán los refuerzos – hizo una pausa – esto acaba hoy – corto la comunicación, no es que ella tuviera compasión de los Vongolas pero realmente no quería ser enemigo de su jefe.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTACIÓN SERPIENTE – SALON DE COMUNICACIONES <strong>

**9: 00 A.M**

Todos estaban en reunidos alrededor de la gran pantalla, desde Haru y Kyoko, Tsuna y sus guardianes, Natsu, Kyoru, Mikado, Mukuro y CIA.

Reborn así que todo eso ha sucedido – decía Dino completamente impresionado – necesito que saques a todos los que no puedan luchar, quiero que los lleves a un lugar seguro, ya que pronto esto se convertirá en un campo de batalla.

Comprendo ¿Dónde los espero? – pregunto el rubio – en el Monte Inari –contesto el arcobaleno – otra cosa ¿pudiste sacar algo de información de los prisioneros?

No mucho, ya que son de bajo rango, más o menos lo mismo, solo que tenían órdenes de llevarse a Miura Haru, Tsuna, yo también estaba en la lista pero no sabían mi ubicación exacta así que fueron por ellos dos – Reborn continuo – así que eso explica porque atacaron la casa de Tsuna y la de Haru, ninguno de los estaba en ese momento.

Pero entiendo que quieran Tsuna, ya que según se buscan las llamas del cielo, pero Haru ¿por qué? – en eso entra Shamal – eso es porque Haru-chan tiene la del cielo también, más traigo malas noticias.

¿Cuáles? – pregunto Shoichi quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora y Dino estaba a la expectativa – pronto ellos estarán aquí – se acerco a la pantalla – experimente con las muestras de sangre que me proporcionaron e hice unos asombrosos descubrimientos.

Primero: las llamas del cielo busca a la llama del cielo, más si están relacionadas por sangre – no entendieron lo que quería decir – bien se los explicare con esto – saco varias muestras de sangre todas con sus respectivas etiquetas que indicaban su dueño.

Esta muestra que está aquí es la de Hayato – tomo un anillo el cual hizo aparecer la llama de la tormenta y encendió la muestra, apareció la llama de Gokudera – ahora miren cuando se acerca a la muestra de Haru-chan adivinen que llama aparece – la llama del cielo se encendió como una vela – hago lo mismo con las otras y salen sus respectivas llamas, en la de nuestros visitantes, aparecen varias, como el caso de Natsu-chan están presentes el cielo, la lluvia, la tormenta, el sol y la niebla.

Todos prestaban atención – entonces ahora recrearemos a Scarlet, Kyoru puedes comenzar –este saca una de tus cajas, apareció una cobra un poco más grande que una persona – es del atributo de la niebla – señalo Shamal – ahora miren lo que pasa cuando las llamas de una caja que no es del atributo que debe ser se combinan con una llama de la tormenta – la cobra disparo veneno morado que correspondía a la niebla, la muestra tormenta de Gokudera empezó a luchar con la de la caja.

Luchaban por devorarse una a la otra, hasta que al final se unificaron, Shamal puso un gran vidrio sobre las muestras para evitar contagio – así nace Scarlet, pero ahí no termina, probé con otras muestras de la tormenta y esto no pasaba, entonces determine que este virus se origino en el futuro a partir de Hayato y una caja. Gokudera no salía del asombro.

Todos quedaron atónitos – eso me lleva a lo que había dicho antes, observen las muestras de Haru-chan y Natsu-chan todo este tiempo han estado señalando una a otra – todos voltearon a ver – es cierto- dijo Tsuna, Reborn pensaba, "eso explica porque Haru se sentía atraída por Tsuna".

Entonces eso nos hace llegar al segundo punto, las llamas del cielo, evitan que Scarlet se propague, observen las muestras que estaban junto a la de Gokudera – la llama de Yamamoto se estaba transformando a una del sol - ¡Cambio! – dijo él, al otro lado estaba la llama del sol que se transformo en una del trueno – eso cambio ¡AL EXTREMO! – dijo el dueño.

Como ven corroe todo lo que este cerca, en cambio las que están cerca de una del cielo no han cambiado – ahora con unos guantes que estaban adheridos al vidrio protector, tomo la muestra de Yamamoto y la puso junto a la de Haru, inmediatamente se detuvo el cambio.

Se ralentiza el cambio pero no se detiene – ahora extendió la mano a Kyoru – haz la inscripción – este repitió el mismo proceso que uso con Haru, y el proceso de transformación se detuvo – solo se puede hacer esta inscripción con la sangre de un usuario del cielo.

Ahora el punto de que Nabari, quiera capturar a los usuarios del cielo, con tanto ahincó, esta que es la única llama que lo puede destruir o hacer daño.

Así que estimo que muy pronto encontrarán esta base – terminó Shamal con su explicación.

* * *

><p><strong>COMERCIOS DE NANIMORI<strong>

**10:00 A.M**

Lucy estaba hablando por teléfono público, encima de varios directorios para alcanzar el auricular – Fon ¿Cuándo crees que puedas estar aquí? – dijo ella – lo más probable que mañana, creo que los demás también llegarán mañana – esta estaba pensativa – Lucy-san el TRINISETTE está inestable, esto causará muchos estragos – hizo una pausa - ¿crees que Uni lo pueda manejar? – ella asintió – si ella lo hará, el plan funcionará.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCUELA MIDORI<strong>

**DOMINGO 11:00 A.M.**

Débora esperaba con impaciencia a sus refuerzos, según el jefe, el había sentido la presencia del cielo muy cerca de aquí.

Unas sombras se pararon en frente de ella, alzo la vista, había varios camiones – ¡io! – dijo uno de los hombres que se bajo del auto – Débora estas hecha un asco – dijo con burla un hombre de cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Cállate Hecatos, no necesito tus comentarios – dijo molesta esta, se percato que alguien más bajaba del auto con una máscara – Nabari-sama, disculpe que tenga que venir usted mismo.

Este parecía estudiar el terreno de la escuela – siento una llama del cielo familiar hacia ese punto – señalo con el dedo a la distancia – Hecatos hazlo – este saco una caja de tormenta y saco un enorme cañón – allá va – el rayo que disparo, perforo el suelo como mantequilla dejando estela de magma, por el calor del mismo.

El impacto que tuvo sobre la base fue contundente, se sintió en todas partes.

Al final del gran hoyo se mostraba algo de metal, Nabari se acerco y con la mano, una llama derritió el mismo haciendo una entrada en la base Serpiente.

La pantalla de Shoichi, revelo desde donde los estaban atacando – Dino espera en la montaña Inari.

Tsuna se volteó hacia Gokudera – Gokudera-kun, escóltalos allá por favor, eres el que tiene más fuerza defensiva si sucede algo – el no se podía negar era algo que le estaba pidiendo el Decimo, había puesto su confianza en él para esta tarea – entendido.

Shoichi intercepto una señal mientras todos se distribuían sus tareas – ¿ustedes?…

Nabari por otro lado, liberaba sus serpientes por la base – ahora es su turno, vayan- dijo él a sus subordinados– yo tengo que encontrar algo – tomó otro camino.

Familia Estrateneo suéltenlos – de los camiones en una fila salieron personas que llevaban ropas como de prisión, sus rostros no mostraban que estuvieran vivos sin embargo caminaban hacia el agujero en la base.

¿Crees que se suficientes? – pregunto Hecatos- por favor, tiene el nivel de Mukuro y su familia – dijo Deborá - ¿no es así? John Estrateneo, según se tienes algo pendiente con ese individuo – el aludido que bajaba de uno de los camiones – eso no es de tu incumbencia – ella solo se rió, iba a ser un día lleno de sangre.

Libero a Lisco que se introdujo por la base buscando algo que comer y ella lo siguió.

Oi ¿ustedes no piensan ir? – dijo Hecatos mirando en dirección de los otros autos – estás loco claro que voy, ese maldito mocoso me las va a pagar, ese Gokudera Hayato.

Vaya Havoc, estas sentimental – unos pasos llamaron la atención – eso que te importa Remu, ah sí oi que no pudiste capturar una niña de 12 años – ella lo miro indiferente – apareció Mukuro y su gente.

Si claro es lo mismo – de repente recordó algo – y no vienen esas dos con ustedes.

Te refieres a Circe y Alice – dijo Remu – Circe ofreció resistencia, pero ya sabes ella tienen que cooperar sino su familia lo pagara.

Calla yo cumpliré mi parte – camino hacia ellos una chica que aparentaba unos 19 años, cabello purpura oscuro y ojos violetas, estaba vestida con un pantalón hasta las rodillas azul y una camisa larga blanca, que resaltaba su largo cabello.

Mira niña, ve hablándome si no quieres problema – esta siquiera la miraba – yo no respeto a secuestradores – está la abofeteo de la rabia y se disponía a patearla, cuando una mano detuvo la pierna – el jefe dijo que atacáramos, ¿no se supone que debemos estar cazando a los Vongolas?- una chica con un vestido blanco y un conejo negro en los brazos se interponía entre ellas dos.

¿Tú también estas aquí? – Alice tira la pierna hacía un lado – si y eso que tiene – Remu esbozo una sonrisa llena de ego – tu superior es un traidor, debieron asesinarte en el acto – esta ni se inmuto – el jefe confía en mí porque hago las cosas cuando lo ordena.

Remu hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dirigió a la entrada improvisada. Alice aparentaba unos 15 años, cabello negro y largo; ella se volteó para ver el hematoma que había hecho Remu en la cara de Circe, esta se levanto furiosa,

Tenemos que trabajar Alice-san – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la base – "tengo que matar personas, no quiero hacerlo" pensaba con una expresión de angustia. Alice la siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno un capitulo bastante informativo, al fin conocemos como funciona Scarlet, mucho más sorprendente es que se origino de Gokudera, y Haru al fin encendió su voluntad, ella quiere aportar su granito de arena a la causa.<strong>

**Nuevos personajes como Alice y Circe, que darán vuelta la historia muy pronto, oh y que habrá hecho exactamente el traidor.**

**Lo mejor de todo es que por fin aparece el malo del Fic, que rostro estará debajo de esa mascará, y ¿a quién estará buscando? Y hablando de buscar, Mukuro está siendo solicitado por John Estrateneo, ¿qué pasará con ellos?**

**Y Lisco anda suelto espero que no encuentre su cena, estoy preocupaba por el bienestar de todos. **

**El próximo capítulo habrá muchas y cosas muy sorprendentes. Ah si casi lo olvidaba, si quieren escuchar a Gokudera decir los nombres de su familia, escuchen Oretachi Joy en el minuto 3:15 les va a hacer mucha gracia. Actualizare muy pronto.**

**PREVIEWS**

**GOKUDERA HAYATO**

Havoc te haré pagar lo que hiciste – Gokudera hablaba furioso, todo el daño que había tanto en el presente como el futuro, se lo haría escupir en sangre y más.

**MIKADO**

¿Cómo incremento su fuerza en tan poco tiempo? – Mikado veía todo desde el suelo, mientras luchaba por levantarse, esas criaturas era terriblemente molestas.

**KYORU**

Esa mujer se le hacía muy familiar. Por esto no vio, cuando apareció Alice por su espalda.

**FAYE**

Es hora del Show. Dijo este con una sonrisa.

**DeAtH gOd RaVEn**


	10. El Precio de la Culpa

**Bueno una vez más actualizando en medio de los semestrales, la causalidad 10 marca (creo) la mitad del fic, ya que falta aun según mi índice.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD <strong>

**CAPITULO 10: EL PRECIO DE LA CULPA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

La noche era iluminada por el fragor de las llamas, Tsuna y Natsu se acercaban al área rápidamente, un sujeto en un águila pasa cerca de ellos a gran velocidad, pero no a la suficiente para evitar que Natsu vea su rostro, sus ojos se abren con horror – "es el"- aprieta fuerte el agarre sobre la espalda de Tsuna - ¿qué pasa? – se da cuenta de su acción y suaviza el agarre- no pasa nada – sus ojos son ensombrecidos aún más.

"_El hombre que mato a mi madre"_

"_El hombre que destruyo mi hogar"_

"…_su nombre es Havoc"_

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Todos estaban ajetreados con lo del ataque, era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran hasta el punto donde se encontraban ahora.

Kyoru miraba de reojo a Natsu, se acerco cautelosamente a ella, ya que estaba alejada de la multitud.

Estaba volteada, pero al sentir la presencia de alguien se puso en guardia, lo miro a los ojos - ¿qué quieres? – pregunto ella como maliciosa de su aproximación – nada, solo quería hablar – dijo él, mirando rápidamente su brazo izquierdo, tenía un sweater de manga larga verde que resaltaba el color de su piel y ojos. Aunque le llamaba la atención que los usara mucho últimamente.

Me gusta el sweater mmm…también me gustaba el color negro en tu cabello, te hacía ver sexy – dijo este con un sonrisa picara, ella solo miro a otra parte sonrojada – eso es lo que venías a decir pervertido… – dijo molesta, él en ese descuido se apropio de la libertad de su muñeca, deslizando la manga de la prenda de vestir en el acto.

Suéltame Kyoru – decía esta mientras forcejeaba, el solo miraba sorprendido el estado de su brazo – lo sabía, está empeorando aun más – decía molesto – eso no es un problema, aun puedo pelear – dijo ella liberándose del agarre y bajando la manga.

El la tomo de la muñeca en buen estado, vio que había llamado la atención del algunos así que se la llevo a otra habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, Natsu notaba un poco preocupado a Kyoru – quiero que te vayas con tus padres…quiero decir al Monte Inari – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿pero qué dices? Tengo que quedarme a pelear – este se acerco a ella, sintió como sus manos se iban a su cuello y abrochaban algo en su nuca.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – vio que colgaba de su cuello una hermosa cadena de plata con una luna creciente del mismo material, este la miro a los ojos, era un poco más alto que ella – es tu regalo de cumpleaños, te lo iba a dar hace cuatro días, pero ya ves que no se pudo.

Gracias, pero no tenías porque – el hizo un ademán de que no siguiera hablando – si, si tenía porque, ya que cuando regresemos te invitare a salir y si no aceptas, me veré en la tarea de secuestrarte - ella lo miro incrédula - y hablo en serio – el sentencio.

Así que este será un último abrazo por ahora – dijo el - ¿abrazo? – ella quedo interrogante, pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque él la abrazo intensamente – Kyoru ¿qué te pasa? – ella no sabía dónde esconder su sonrojo, el tenía su quijada sobre la cabeza de ella y miraba triste la pared – nada me pasa, pero si hay una cosa…perdóname – ella se quedo callada - ¿Por qué?

Por esto – dio un golpe en la nuca de ella y ella cayó en sus brazos – lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te asesinen aquí – una sombra se movió en la oscuridad - ¿estás seguro de esto?

Si lo estoy, Mikado – esta apareció – imagino que solo estas en la mafia por ella ¿no es así? – el sonrió – algo así, por favor cuídala por mi – ella sonrió – eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.

Regresaron a la sala principal, Natsu dormía profundamente y Mikado la llevaba en una silla de rueda para trasladarla más fácilmente.

Todos los miraron, Mikado se dio cuenta e intervino – Natsu-chan no está bien aun, así que le dije que descansara y se quedo dormida – ella dijo tan bien esto, que todos lo creyeron de una vez.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Hibari se dieron cuenta de que era mentira lo que decía Mikado, ya que hace un rato los vieron discutiendo, pero no le tomaron más importancia al asunto ya que por algo estaban actuando así los dos.

Bueno nos dividiremos así – Shoichi comenzó rápidamente – el grupo de Gokudera-san, es el que saldrá por el Monte Inari y se encontrara con Dino-san, estará conformado por Miura-san, Natsu-san, los niños (Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta), la mamá de Sawada-san, Sasagawa-san, Mikado-san y Bianchi.

El plan será rodearlos, ya que cuentan con casi un ejército, así que dejaremos que lleguen al centro de la Base Serpiente atacaremos con todo – dijo serio Shoichi.

El escuadrón estará conformado por Yamamoto, Sawada, Chrome, Chikusa, MM, Kyoru, Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro y Ken.

El presiono el botón que habría las compuertas que llevaban a el Monte Inari - ¿Escuadrón de Gokudera-san está preparado? – pregunto Shoichi – si – contesto Gokudera.

Miura-san – venia corriendo Spanner – tenga esto es tuyo, creo que lo vas a necesitar – Spanner le dio una pequeña cajita – ella la tomo, este le susurro y ella asintió.

Kyoko-chan estoy un poco asustada – decía la mama de Tsuna – no se preocupe todo saldrá bien – decía Kyoko, en el fondo no estaba muy segura, había venido hace dos días con su hermano según este porque podía estar en peligro de muerte.

Pero viendo lo que sucedió con los padres de Haru, ella también se sentía aterrorizada, sintió una mano en el hombro – Kyoko-chan no te preocupes, saldremos bien de esta – dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

Algo en ella había cambiado, lo había notado desde esta mañana y no eran las ojeras – si – ella respondió con otra sonrisa, por alguna razón ya no se sentía mortificada.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada, Gokudera vio como los otros dos grupos se iban por otras dos compuertas, "espero que nada pase", pensaba él.

Por la compuerta el grupo de Tsuna anduvo un buen rato en las penumbras, ya que parece que habían dañado el sistema de luz a propósito – "pensaran cazarnos como animales", esa idea fugaz pasaba por la mente de él.

Un ruido a lo lejos los alerto de que estaban cerca, sintió que algo goteaba encima de su hombro prendió sus guantes X, arriba de él se encontraba una criatura deforme que parecía ser un humano.

Se le abalanzo y él lo golpeo para apartarse – Shoichi haz algo la luz- en el comunicador se escuchaban las teclas – estoy en ello…listo – la luz de emerKencia regreso como por arte de magia la luz regreso de alguna manera.

Pero lo que contemplo Tsuna era…como decirlo una aberración – un gran número de esas criaturas estaba por todo el pasillo, se deslizaban por el techo que aumentaba el nivel del horror en el panorama.

Uno de ellos se lanzo por la espalda a Tsuna, una espada lo partió a la mitad – Tsuna no te distraigas – decía un serio Yamamoto, en el fondo estaba preocupado por lo que estaba ahí, ya que podía estar por toda la base ya.

Kyoru con su daga impreganada de llama de la tormenta, cortaba rápidamente cada uno que le salía al frente.

¡Beast Channel! – cambiaba al modo león en un instante Ken, Hibari sacaba sus tonfas y golpeaba a varios a la vez, pero estos se levantaban de nuevo, entonces uso el otro modo de su arma, aparecieron varias puntas cortantes en ellas y arremetió contra el enemigo.

¡Cañón Máximo del Sol! – decía mientras golpeaba con gran fuerza a las criaturas pero eran demasiadas, y cada vez se amontonaban más.

Mukuro creó una ilusión en que la mayoría caían en un agujero, para darles tiempo a los otros de atacarlos, pero esto pareció no funcionar - ¿esto es posible? – decía impactado Mukuro, no había muchos que no cayeran dentro de su red de ilusiones.

No creo que eso funcione con ellos – dijo una voz al fondo – ellos tienen tu nivel de resistencia y fueron cuidados de la misma forma que tu – se escucharon unos pasos y las bestias habrían un camino para dejar pasar al dueño de la siniestra voz.

¿Quién eres? – dijo molesto Mukuro, no le gustaba que lo hicieran recordar ese pasado - ¿Qué pasa Mukuro, no reconoces a este rostro? – la luz revelo a un joven con un parche – no puede ser se supone que deberías estar muerto – Mukuro con una sonrisa trato de disimular el hecho de que estaba abrumado por la presencia de este supuesto fantasma de su pasado.

Pues ya ves que no – saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo, y lo encendió tranquilamente – todo estos años deje que gozaras una vida tranquila esperando el momento de mi venganza, destruiste mi gran trabajo – hizo una pausa y miro quienes había en la sala, exceptuando a sus creaciones.

Oh pero si esta Ken y también Chikusa, ¿Cómo le va? – decía este con una sonrisa – ¡eso no te interesa! – contesto Ken lanzándose sobre él pero fue intervenido por 10 de esas criaturas.

El jefe dijo que los asesinara a todos – ordeno prácticamente a sus subordinados, eran numerosos y todos combatían como podían.

Tsuna encendió sus guantes nuevamente, se levanto en el aire con cada mano apuntando a su frente y espalda – ¡X BURNER! – todos se quitaron del ángulo de tiro, se elimino una gran cantidad de enemigos - ¡Dame-Tsuna guarda tu energía no sabemos cuántos son realmente! – Reborn decía por el comunicador - ¡HAI!

¡Vongola déjame esto a mí! – grito M.M. empezó a tocar su clarinete que produjo su ataque microonda dirigido a la pared, donde se concentraba el mayor numero de contrarios, esta exploto tirando los escombros encima de ellos.

Bien hecho M.M. – dijo Mukuro, dirigiéndose en dirección del cabecilla – John Estrateneo, acabare contigo para que no dañes a mas inocentes – decía furioso, mientras pasaba entre sus enemigos caídos, "son niños apenas, como ha podido hacer esto", levantaba su tridente en pos de él.

Una ilusión se levantaba unos pilares de fuego se cernían sobre John, este escapaba de las intensas llamaradas consciente de que eran ilusiones pero al haber caído en ellas, tendría que usar ese objeto.

Saco del bolsillo, una caja del atributo de la niebla pero que tenía extrañas inscripciones, la abrió y de él salió una criatura para muchos mítica, el cuerpo era de León y su cabeza era la de un elefante con ojos purpura, sobresalían grandes cuernos de él.

Esto le hará contra a tus ilusiones – Mukuro con su tridente arremetió contra el ser mitológico, un gran agujero con cadenas negras apareció por debajo aprisionándolo, pero este al acercarse a la bestia esta comenzó a absorber el pequeño universo de la ilusión - ¿qué está pasando? – decía asustada M.M.

Este es un devorador de Sueños, o más en este caso un devorador de ilusiones – decía tajantemente John, Mukuro volteo a ver a la bestia y esta había desaparecido de enfrente.

¿Dónde está? – se preguntaba Mukuro sentía algo siniestro moviéndose cerca suyo pero no lo podía ver, que tipo de caja era esta, definitivamente no era de las normales, pensaba este mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

Su cuerpo de repente se tenso, pero no pudo reaccionar porque ya cuando lo hizo estaba estampado en la pared - ¿Cuándo fue…?- no lo percibió, lo golpeo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta después.

Sintió esa presión mental, se acercaba pero por donde, pensaba molesto Mukuro. Una ligera brisa le advirtió de su posición y esquivo sin problemas, pero venía otro golpe de las patas del animal, una daga e la tormenta se interpuso entre él y el león mixto.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto agitado Kyoru, "es rápido" pensó él – esto va a ser un problema, no lo podemos atacar con ilusiones y mucho menos con velocidad – decía molesto Kyoru.

Sintieron unos pasos detrás de ellos y voltearon – yo le impediré que se mueva rápido, absorberé sus llamas – dijo Hibari a ellos - ¿qué no se piensan mover? – dijo serio, estos se levantaron – no es que quiera cooperar contigo pero no tengo opción – contesto Mukuro.

La tensión se respiraba como gas lacrimógeno entre ellos, Hibari saco al erizo el cual se expandió y multiplico por todos lados de la sala, Mukuro levanto su tridente y nuevamente levanto sus ilusiones.

Kyoru procedió a provocar a León mixto para que lo siguiera por el campo minado de Hibari. Esta empezó a chocar con los erizos, y caía victima cada vez más de las ilusiones de envenenamiento de Mukuro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para el golpe final.

Pero una chica que de repente apareció junto al monstruo, le llamo la atención. Esa mujer se le hacía muy familiar.

De reojo vio como una deatscite aparecía junto a su cuello, Chikusa tiro rápidamente sus yo-yo, en contra de la otra recién llegada y esta evadió el impacto.

Tsuna y los demás terminaba con los demás enemigos, y prestaron atención a las nuevas enemigas.

Circe…Alice tardaron mucho – dijo John molesto, estas no se molestaron en mirarlos, Circe estaba fastidiada ya quería que todo esto acabara y la liberaran.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Gokudera caminaba de último en la fila, quería cuidar que ningún enemigo apareciera por la retaguardia.<p>

Bianchi y Mikado que llevaba a Natsu en la silla de ruedas guiaban el grupo, la mamá de Tsuna y Kyoko llevaban cargados a Ipin y Lambo; Fuuta caminaba junto a Haru.

"Haru" – pensaba Gokudera, realmente aun no se daba la idea, mas después de desistir por obvias razones de hablar con Shamal, en eso ella volteo y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, Gokudera se puso rojo y volteo rápidamente su vista al suelo.

Haru se sorprendió con su acción, pero después recordó la razón "esta avergonzado ehh…", se le hacía gracioso esa manera de comportarse, como decirlo era curiosa.

Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a reñir con él por Tsuna, pero desde que todo esto comenzó, las cosas se habían calmado un poco.

Decidió acompasar su ritmo al caminar para quedar cerca de Gokudera, este no lo noto por estar mirando el suelo – Gokudera-san – dijo suavemente pero con ninguna intención, el solo se alejo un poco - ¿qué pasa? – pregunto intentado esconder su nerviosismo, "¿qué me pasa?" pensaba abochornado.

¿Cómo está la herida de tu mano? ¿te la cuidaste como es debido? – pregunto ella mirándolo mientras sonreía, el volteo sus ojos hacia ella, siempre la había visto sonreír como tonta antes, especialmente con el decimo pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez la sonrisa era dirigida hacia él, normalmente no era así ya que siempre discutían.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo raro o eso pensaban los dos, ya que por un momento no existía decimo no existía mafia ni nada por lo que discutir, solo estaban dos seres humanos hablando normal.

Eso era algo nuevo para ellos y entre ellos…

¿Piensas que soy un inconsciente conmigo mismo? – pregunto el – no, pero un descuidado si – él se quedo extrañado, ella tomo su muñeca rápidamente - ¿qué haces? – el estaba rojo otra vez, "maldición que pasa conmigo", estaba molesto por su reacción – te lo digo por esto – le enseño la venda que estaba mal ajustada – así cuando estés en un batalla puede correr el riesgo de que se suelte y este expuesta – tomo la mano entre las suyas y la acomodo correctamente.

Bien ahora si está bien ¿no crees? – dijo está acercándose, para que la viera – si – dijo este, pero no a la que ella decía, sino que había percibido el aroma de Haru realmente era embriagante, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, no es que quisiera en ese momento pero empezaba a ver cosas que antes no lo había hecho.

Haru era una chica fuerte, había perdidos a sus padres hace poco y aun tenía las fuerzas para sonreír y preocuparse por otros, eso es lo que estaba admirando en ella ahora.

Oh lamento interrumpir a la parejita – dijo una voz detrás de ellos voltearon rápidamente, un boomerang se movió en su dirección pero al llegar se secciono en varias partes.

Gokudera movilizo sus escudos huesos, para evitar que estos golpearan a los demás – Haru ve con mi Aneki – dijo Gokudera, un rápido zarpazo apareció y tomo a Haru entre sus garras - ¡Haru! Maldito Havoc suéltala – decía furioso.

A rara pero mira que tenemos aquí es la enana – dijo Remu refiriéndose a Mikado - ¿a quién llamas enana, pechugona? – respondió molesta Mikado - ¿pechugona? – respondió anonadada Remu – ya verás- se lanzo a su ataque. Bianchi-san adelántate – esta asintió en confirmación.

Mikado saco su espada con flor – otra vez esa espada enana, ya conozco el truco - dijo esta – eso ya lo veremos.

Mientras tanto Havoc había abierto otra caja, de esta salió un águila, esta se acercaba a gran velocidad, este le tiro un cañón explosivo con el guante de huesos, realmente tenía que deshacerse del águila para rescatar a Haru.

Deja de atacar o tu noviecita pagará las consecuencias – este se abstuvo de disparar nuevamente contra el águila, "así que ha eso se refería", recordó que Havoc había dicho algo parecido antes en el bosque cuando rescato a Haru. Recordó también lo que Natsu dijo, "él la mato". Apretaba los puños con rabia.

¡Gokudera-san! No es necesario que hagas eso – este la miro – estás loca, como piensas que dejare que te hagan daño de nuevo – grito este, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió – por eso mismo, yo me encargare de este bastardo – el quedo extrañado, "dijo ¿encargarse?" – si quieres ayúdame también – dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron con la última voluntad – wao esto mide distancia y todo – decía ella admirando el invento de Spanner – primero mira lo que quieres quemar – miro la garra gigante que la tenía prisionera – segundo: piensa que se quema – imagino en llamas la extremidad – tercero: deséalo – la garra del oso ardió en llamas que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo haciendo que regresara a su caja.

Los lentes de contacto X – decía contenta Haru – cuando sacaste tus llamas – pregunto con asombro Gokudera, sabía que ella tenía las llamas del cielo, pero no sabía que ya las había sacado – ayer – dijo sin más – ¡cuidado! – unas llamas se levantaron a un lado de Gokudera, evitando así que la águila lo embistiera.

Esta corrió cerca de él – vas a tener que ayudarme a detenerla- le decía a Haru con un sonrisa - ¡Hai desu! – dijo está feliz, "soy útil al fin".

Estaban en desventaja con respecto al águila, ya que era un espacio cerrado, pero con Haru eso se podía arreglar – Haru tu distráela con tus llamas pero no te acerques mucho, porque voy a hacer una gran explosión – esta asintió, Gokudera corrió disparándole Rocket Bombs con su manopla de hueso.

¡Ahora levanta la llama delante de ella! – grito Gokudera, una pared de fuego se levanto imposibilitando la visibilidad del águila - ¡toma esto! – Gokudera salió de las llamas y disparo con todo lo que tenía.

El águila regreso a su caja - ¡maldición!- mascullo entre dientes Havoc iba a escapar pero un vara de metal se estrello contra su cara a gran velocidad dejándolo fuera de combate.

Eso es por mi yo del futuro insecto – dijo esta seria – acaso lo sabes – pregunto Gokudera – algo así – contesto ella - ¿estuviste entrenando, no es así? - ella asintió – eso está bien, ya no puedo decirte mujer tonta. Esta lo miro – hay que ir ayudar a Mikado – y salieron corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>En la batalla de Mikado vs Remu…<strong>

¿Cómo incremento su fuerza en tan poco tiempo? – Mikado veía todo desde el suelo, mientras luchaba por levantarse, esas criaturas era terriblemente molestas.

Jeje ¿qué paso enana? – esta se levanto – ya te dije no me llames enana, pechugona – esta enfurecida lanzo otra oleada de Boomerangs, no le quedaba de otra tendría que usar eso, pero la iba a dejar sin energías después.

Concentro su llama de la lluvia en su arma, la flor de la espada se floreció y sus pétalos quedaron esparcidos por todo el aire, dando la sensación de que flotaran sobre el agua.

Los boomerangs quedaron tirados en el suelo sin llama - ¿qué hiciste enana? – esta entro en pánico al ver que no podía usar sus llamas, miro donde estaba pero no la vio – te dije que no me llamaras enana – una voz a su espalda resonó en sus oídos.

Ya cuando volteo era tarde, una hacha con llama de la tormenta la golpeo dejándola muerta en el acto.

Estaba cansada odiaba usar esa técnica, por eso, se levanto y miro en la dirección en donde se había ido Bianchi y los demás.

Escucho gritos – rayos - pensaba.

Mikado – grito Gokudera - ¿estás bien? – pregunto él al ver la escena – si lo estoy, pero acabo de escuchar gritos en esa dirección – Aneki y los demás. Tomaron todo el mismo rumbo.

* * *

><p>De vuelta al grupos de Tsuna, la batalla estaba en lo máximo, no podían asestarle un solo golpe a Alice y Circe eran demasiado rápidas.<p>

Las ilusiones de Circe tenían en jaque mate a Hibari,"como odiaba a los ilusionistas" pensaba Hibari, incluso Tsuna y Mukuro tenían problemas. Sin contar la caja del devorador de sueños.

Se movía demasiado rápido, Kyoru estaba fastidiado ya con la situación, se golpeo con una pared por evadir a León mixto y de pronto una deathscite estaba justo sobre su cuello.

Una patada mando lejos a Circe, pero esta aterrizo bien mirando quien había osado darle un golpe.

Lo que vio le sorprendió - ¿Faye-san? – pregunto – ah pero si es el traidor – dijo ahora John – si vienes a derrotarnos, no creo puedas hacer mucho – dijo este con sorna – jeje ya veremos, Alice puedes comenzar – esta se dirigió sobre el devorador y lo partió en dos, forzándolo a volver a su caja.

Mukuro aprovecho esto y le estampo un brutal golpe que lo envió contra la pared, matándolo probablemente – eso es por todo – sonrió mientras caminaba para encarar al "traidor" - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto mordazmente.

Rokudo Mukuro ehh – miro más allá – mmm Hibari Kyoya – busco algo en su bolsillo – les tengo un regalo – abrió la mano y había dos frasquitos, uno de color purpura y otro azul.

Los dos se levantaron en el aire y tomaron rumbo hacia Hibari y Mukuro – no es necesario que agradezcan – el encapuchado Faye sonrió, las dos brillaron intensamente y se introdujeron en Hibari y Mukuro.

Los dos sintieron una gran presión en su cabeza, muchos sucesos venían a su cabeza, unos que sucedieron otros que no, cayeron al piso y respiraban con dificultad.

No esperes que te agradezca Faye – dijo Hibari serio mientras se levantaba – siempre agradable Hibari – Mukuro se levantaba también – Faye la deuda de tu creador ya esta saldada – nadie entendía que acababa de pasar con los dos a excepción de Alice y Faye.

Al…lice-san ¿qué sucede? – decía nerviosa Circe no sabía que pasaba, entonces noto que Hibari se dirigía hacia ella, esta retrocedió pero él era más rápido, y le dio un golpe en el estomago, y esta cayo noqueada. El la tomó del brazo y la llevo con él, Faye se acerco a los dos – supongo que se lo vas a dar tu mismo – le extendió otro frasco – si – Hibari lo tomó.

Oye ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí? – pregunto en shock Tsuna – oh eres el Decimo Vongola, encantado de conocerte.

Decimo lo que acaba de pasar es que el Hibari y Mukuro, que ves aquí tienen los recuerdos de sus yo dentro de 30 años.

¿Qué? – Tsuna no salía del asombro – Dame-Tsuna olvida los detalles y apresúrate, han interceptado el grupo de Gokudera.

No puede ser – Tsuna gritaba angustiado – Herbívoro date prisa, ese sujeto anda cerca – Mukuro asentía en confirmación – definitivamente.

¿De quién están hablando? – pregunto Yamamoto – de Nabari – respondieron al unisonó Hibari y Mukuro.

Faye empezó a caminar adelante. Es hora del Show-dijo este con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas que han hecho posible este fic, como ya dije estamos al fin por la mitad hasta nueva orden del índice.<strong>

**Gracias a **_**Tsuki-chan93**__** (fuiste la primera en comentar), **__**GriisleChan**__**, **__**F3fitha**__**, **__**reikotuchiha**__**, **__**puripri**__**, **__**temainalumi-chan**__**,**_** que han dejado comentarios y a todos los demás por leer.**

**PREVIEWS**

**FLASHBACK DE HIBARI Y KYORU(ESTE ES EL PLATILLO FUERTE) **

**NATSU**

****Ya no siento mi cuerpo y mi mente se siente ligera - decía Natsu mientras todo se hacía borroso y entraba en las penumbras.

**NABARI**

****La caja de Pandora es la última cosa que verán en sus patéticas vidas - decía entre risas Nabari.

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	11. Ilusión de Muerte

**Una semana más aquí con la causalidad 11, me siento feliz con sus reviews ya que me alegran este frío día. Tengo que confesar que este capítulo me moría de las ganas de escribirlo, ya que me imaginado mucho estas escenas aun antes de siquiera de pensar en comenzar este fic. Sin más en capítulo de la semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 11: ILUSIÓN DE MUERTE**

* * *

><p><strong>|PLAY<strong>

**ANTES**

Al…lice-san ¿qué sucede? – decía nerviosa Circe no sabía que pasaba, entonces noto que Hibari se dirigía hacia ella, esta retrocedió pero él era más rápido, y le dio un golpe en el estomago, y esta cayo noqueada. El la tomó del brazo y la llevo con él, Faye se acerco a los dos – supongo que se lo vas a dar tu mismo – le extendió otro frasco – si – Hibari lo tomó.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Iban corriendo por el pasillo oscuro, ese lado de la instalación se destruyo de manera irreparable, Tsuna se había adelantado usando sus guantes con el grupo de Mukuro, junto a Yamamoto y Ryohei; solo quedaban Faye, Alice, Hibari con Circe en brazos y Kyoru.

Este solo corría detrás de ellos – "no entiendo ¿Quién es ella?" – se carcomía el cerebro Kyoru, pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado, ya que le preocupaba más Natsu, temía que le pasará algo, si eso sucedía no se lo perdonaría jamás.

De repente Circe recuperó la conciencia y se vio en brazos de Hibari, para ella el enemigo – déjame – se soltó de Hibari y saco su deathscite, ya que ella también contaba con una al igual que Alice.

Oye Circe-chan calma – dijo Faye, ella no podía ver su rostro y menos si decía la verdad o no - ¿qué sucede? Se suponía que cuando esto terminará liberarías a mi familia – decía esta angustiada y con rabia – tu los secuestraste – le grito a Faye.

Este se rasco un poco la cara a raíz de la pena – en realidad tu familia nunca estuvo secuestrada, yo los estoy escondiendo de Nabari por eso tuve que hacerlo más convincente – dijo este.

No entiendo nada ¿Quién eres? – dijo esta, Faye miró a Hibari – ya creo que deberías dárselo – este solo saco el frasco, este se levanto en el aire y se hundió en llamas de la niebla y se estrello contra la frente de Circe.

Ella brillo por un momento y luego se desplomó quedando de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza, por la presión que ejercía este método – mi cabeza va a explotar – Kyoru solo miraba, esto se hacía más raro, incluso para él que venía del futuro.

Se levanto por fin y miro al frente - ¿Kyoya? – miro a los alrededores y a sí misma - ¿esto es el pasado? – este solo asintió en respuesta. Entonces esta vio a Kyoru y luego a Hibari - ¿es él? – este sonrió – si es él.

Esta camino de manera torpe pero decidida hacia Kyoru, este no entendía pero tampoco se alejo, ella quedo en frente de él – eres más alto que yo ahora, jeh – lo abrazó como si se fuera a escapar – Kyoru – ella lloraba inconsolablemente - cuánto tiempo – ella abrazándolo le hacía sentir nostalgia de algo que su mente luchaba por recordar, algo que no podía recordar con imágenes pero si con él olor, "el perfume" – lavanda – dijo este.

Ella lo miro – eres la mujer que me visitaba en el laboratorio – dijo el al fin – si la misma – respondió ella.

Kyoru – dijo al fin Hibari – ella es tu madre…

**FLASHBACK**

**TURIN – ITALIA**

**9 AÑOS ATRÁS EN EL FUTURO**

Hibari caminaba molesto por un callejón, había recibido información de un tráfico de armamento pero que iba a estar camuflajeado por una ilusionista para evitar ser detectados.

Realmente odiaba esto, los ilusionista no eran lo suyo por eso los odiaba especialmente "esa ilusionista", siempre conseguía escapársele de sus manos.

Se hacía llamar la ilusionista de plata, ya que el valor de sus trabajos era equivalente al precio del mismo metal en el mercado, especialmente para la familia Lavangi.

Escucho alguien hablando, pero cuando llego al lugar no había nada "aparentemente" – je no soy tonto – saco su puerco espín mascota y este absorbió las llamas revelando que frente a él se encontraban 10 hombres con cajas sobre sus brazos.

Una mujer con una sonrisa en el fondo, lo saludaba – oh Hibari-san que sorpresa tenerte aquí – dijo sarcásticamente – oh a ti también Circe– respondió también en el mismo tono.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas listo para morder a todo el mundo hasta la muerte, especialmente a ella, todos gracias a la velocidad de Hibari quedaron noqueados en el piso.

Eso dejaba contra la pared a Circe – tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente él - ¿de qué quieres hablar? – pregunto ella, ya que realmente no le había dado razones para que él estuviera así.

Te estás metiendo en negocios más turbios que lo normal – dijo sin más Hibari, esta miro a un lado – no sé a qué te refieres – dijo ella alejándose de él.

Cuando toco su hombro desapareció en el aire – se fue – dijo frustrado, llevaba meses raras, tendría que rastrearla había algo que no estaba bien.

Su celular de repente sonó – Kyo-san, he encontrado información valiosa…

Circe por su parte estaba preocupada le había prometido que este sería el último trabajo que haría para ellos, si lo cumplía al pie de la letra le devolvería lo que le tenían arrebatado.

Hoy será la última vez – se repetía para darse fuerzas, todo era por él, camino hacia un auto que la esperaba.

Oh señorita Circe me alegra que este aquí – decía un hombre joven como de unos 25 años no se le veía el rostro pero cargaba unos guantes que no hacía juego con su ropa. En la parte que sobresalía del guante izquierdo, una marca de una pluma roja se dejaba ver.

Como sabe este es el último trabajo con nosotros – dijo él, recordándole porque estaba ahí – el trabajo de esta noche consiste en escoltar un cargamento, muy delicado, no puedo permitir que alguien descubra lo que hay ahí, en el muelle #2.

Ok, yo me encargare de todo – dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto - y procure no ver tampoco el cargamento – ella solo asintió y cerro.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM MUELLE #2<strong>

Circe levantaba su ilusión, para hacer que los hombres de Lavangi bajaran el cargamento completo. Podían pasar desapercibidos por los guardias pero no de la mafia, ellos pronto detectarían sus llamas.

Muévanse – gritaba ella, escucho ella que algo se cayó dentro del barco - ¿qué sucede? – entro a este, pero nadie contesto, le parecía raro porque alguien había entrado por la última caja.

Entro lentamente por los compartimentos pero no veía más que oscuridad, ya esto le parecía extraño, sintió que delante de ella se cayó una caja, como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras lo recogía, vio que había una inscripción en japonés – Go…ku…dera Haya…to – por fin leyó.

Unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien estaba ahí, en frente de ella venía caminando el hombre que antes había visto entrar, estaba todo ensangrentado y le faltaban los brazos.

Luego algo atravesó su pecho, miro hacia atrás pero no pudo decir quién era ya que estaba oscuro.

Hibari manejaba lo más rápido posible, ya que según Kusakabe era un trabajo de tráfico de objetos ilegales – en que te metiste – decía molesto.

Vislumbro un barco pero este estaba todo oscuro, los que movían el cargamento estaban todos muertos, por la forma que lo habían hecho sintió cierta repulsión.

Entro a toda prisa, vio dos cuerpos a lo lejos y corrió hacia el de la figura que ya conocía muy bien.

¡Circe! – dijo Hibari levantándola con cuidad - ¡Circe! ¿qué paso? – sintió algo tibio y levanto la mano, era sangre - ¡Circe! – esta abrió los ojos – tenemos que llevarte a donde un médico.

La levanto con cuidado – espera – dijo esta deteniéndolo, le costaba hablar había herido un pulmón y era completamente doloroso – necesito - tocía sangre – no hables idiota, ya te curara el doctor – esta lo agarro por la camisa – escucha por favor – no tenía más fuerza, tenía mucho frío y se sentía pesada, acaso ya era su hora – por favor busca nuestro regalo…por favor – su mano cayo pesadamente por su regazo - ¡Circe! ¡Circe! – era inútil, la levanto y se la llevo.

Al día siguiente hizo que la enterraran en un cementerio de Turín, al día siguiente de ese estaba borracho en la habitación de un hotel, no quería saber de nadie ni siquiera de Vongola.

Su mundo se había ido en una abrir y cerrar de ojos – maldito Lavangi, ¿por qué estabas con ellos? – se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero jamás conseguía más que el sonoro silencio del cuarto.

Se deslizo por la esquina de la cama, necesitaba otro trago pero la botella se había acabado y solo había una a ese extremo de la cama.

Debido a que estaba ebrio, calculo mal y se cayó de la cama, quedando de cabeza, desde allí podía ver la luna por la ventana – cuarto creciente…ehh – se decía, recuerda haberle regalado un collar de plata a Circe en forma de luna creciente.

Adentro había GPS, porque él jamás podía encontrarla a ella, sino que siempre era al contrario, porque ella sabía manipular el dispositivo para que se encendiera a voluntad – je ella dijo ese es "nuestro regalo".

Sus últimas palabras habían sido "busca nuestro regalo" – se dijo a sí mismo, ya que pensaba que esas palabras tenían algún significado, se levanto como pudo y busco en su portafolio, el radar que tenía en el reloj mostraba una señal en el mapa.

* * *

><p>La señal venía de una región de Nápoles o eso deducía por las coordenadas que mostraba junto a la hora – traigan un café – casi ordeno en el teléfono. Empaco sus cosas, iría a buscar lo que sea que Circe quería.<p>

Fueron 4 horas de vuelo por avioneta, según el radar estaba cerca de las montañas, cuando llego pudo divisar cuevas y personas que entraban y salían, estas cuidaban de ser vigiladas.

Demasiada seguridad – decía Hibari, pero eso no lo detendría, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto, se escabullo dentro de cueva y se guio por aparato para llegar al objetivo.

Adentro era una base, se parecía a la base donde estuvo con los herbívoros en la batalla con Milfiore.

La señal cada vez era más fuerte quedo al frente de unas puertas blancas como de hospital, escucho pasos y voces, decidió esconderse, no era su estilo pero realmente necesitaba información.

Los dos hombres en bata entraron usando una tarjeta, este se metió junto a ellos y volvió a esconderse, miro que abrían un cuarto que estaba lleno de cristales como paredes.

En una camilla al fondo se podía ver un pequeño cuerpo – aplícale el sedante, si no tratará de salir de nuevo – este tomaba una jeringa y se lo inyectaba en el pequeño brazo del niño.

También el suero si no tendremos problemas – le recordó el otro – así no podrá ver nada – recalco el otro, Hibari se enfureció, realmente le fastidiada se paro detrás y los golpeo.

Quedaron tirados en el piso, el radar empezó a pitar - ¿qué? – miro que estaba parado justo en las coordenadas que marcaba el aparato, miro al niño que estaba en la camilla.

Estaba algo delgado, tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban vendados y lo que le llamo más la atención es que se parecía a él, era una viva imagen.

Lo tomo con cuidado, este tomo la mano de Hibari como para morderla pensando que era alguno de los doctores - ¡déjame! – dijo el niño – ¡no quiero más experimentos! – estaba a punto de caerse de la camilla cuando Hibari lo atrapo entre sus brazos – no soy un doctor, solo vengo a sacarte de aquí – este no lucho más.

¿Eres amigo de esa señorita que me visita? – el pregunto, este solo miro el collar de luna creciente que colgaba de su cuello – si lo soy – dijo serio.

Sonó una alarma, uno de los que había noqueado alcanzo el botón de seguridad – por ahora tenemos que irnos – lo tomo en brazos y salió de la base lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado una semana desde que había sacado a ese niño de ese laboratorio, trajo a Shamal para que viera su estado - ¿cómo esta? – pregunto Hibari – tiene muchas contusiones y con respecto al suero que le suministraban pronto podrá recuperar la vista, pero no entiendo porque lo hacían.<p>

Este solo miraba de soslayo la cama donde este dormía, desde que lo trajo solo había estado durmiendo, Shamal se percató de su preocupación – no te preocupes despertará pronto, solo está muy cansado, es un niño fuerte a pesar de solo tener 6 años.

Me retiro pues – dijo Shamal abriendo la puerta – no digas nada de esto en Vongola, aun no he descubierto que paso con él y la madre, y la familia Lavangi – este lo miro – soy una tumba.

Pero te digo algo, ten cuidado – dicho esto salió por la puerta, más o menos entendía porque se lo decía, ya que había escuchado que los amigos del herbívoro algunos habían desaparecido.

Su estomago emitió un sonido de protesta, ya tenía hambre era mejor salir y comprar algo, tomo su chaqueta y cerró la puerta con llave.

Compro pan, café y queso, eso era más que suficiente para poder tener un desayuno decente, abrió la puerta.

Regresaste – una voz le llamo la atención – ¿estás mejor? – pregunto él, este solo miro sus manos por un momento – tenía tiempo de no verme a mí mismo – alcanzo a decir – ¿ya puedes ver? – Hibari se acercó – si y tengo hambre.

Hibari solo le extendió el pan y el queso – yo preparo el café- este tomo los alimentos y empezó a hacer emparedados – no tienes por qué hacerlo, acabas de despertar – este lo miro – no hay problema, es que ya extrañaba hacer algo yo mismo.

¿oye tu porque te pareces mucho a mí? – pregunto inocentemente el niño - ¿acaso eres algo así como un papá? – las interrogantes del niño, ponía un poco nervioso a Hibari, realmente aun no estaba preparado para contestar esa pregunta y mucho menos se había hecho la idea aún. Apenas hace una semana descubrió que tenía un hijo.

Pero tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar esto, y trago saliva, decidió contestar – si soy tu…padre – soltó al fin, este abrió sus ojos pero sonrió – lo sabía, es que te pareces a mí.

¿Eres Hibari Kyoya, verdad? - pregunto él ahora, Hibari solo se sorprendió – esa señorita me lo dijo, dijo que mi papá se llamaba así – este solo esbozo una sonrisa melancólica – si soy Hibari Kyoya.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En otra parte Mikado, Gokudera y Haru corrían a toda la velocidad que sus cuerpos podía dar, pronto estarían en el punto donde se escuchaban los gritos.

¡Ahí! – grito Haru, un cumulo de serpientes se levantaban sobre el piso delante de Bianchi ya que tenía a Natsu a su espalda con sus sai ya afuera.

Señora Sawada corra y llévese a los niños – grito Natsu, esta obedeció tenía que protegerlos aun si eso significaba correr.

Sobrina ¿estás segura que quieres quedarte? No estás bien aun – le dijo Bianchi, con una sonrisa – tía no se preocupe, esto no es nada – las dos arremetieron contra las víboras, pero estas tomaron forma humana y las dos fueron agarradas por el cuello.

Suelta…me – decía Bianchi, un rápido corte las libero, estas miraron a ver quién era – ¿Mikado? ¿Haru? – sentía unos pasos que se ponían delante de ella – Aneki ¿estás bien? – preguntaba este sin mirarla, ella entendió y saco sus lentes – por supuesto Hayato – esta abrió su caja de la tormenta liberando escorpiones.

Estos se encargaron de las serpientes que quedaron sueltas – Hayato es todo tuyo – dijo Bianchi, pero esta de repente cayó al suelo, había sido golpeada.

Miro al frente y el enemigo no estaba – Gokudera Hayato es nostálgico verte en esta época también – sintió un golpe en su cara que lo envió a volar directo a una pared.

Se había roto por lo menos 2 costillas con el golpe, vio que el sujeto tomaba más forma hasta convertirse en un hombre con una máscara tapándolo.

No puede ser Nabari – dijo Natsu, este solo se acerco a ella, Haru se puso entre los dos – ah Miura Haru, contigo también tengo que acabar – Natsu abrió los ojos, vio que Nabari concentraba llamas en sus manos, tomo el brazo de Haru y la jalo a un lado.

La pared exploto – hey no se muevan – decía sarcástico Nabari – ¡corre mamá! – dijo esta, otra pared exploto, Gokudera luchaba por levantarse, en eso vio que estaba a punto de atrapar a Haru y Natsu – es ahora o nunca – disparo su caño hueso directamente a él.

Este se levanto de los escombros – tu ¿cómo te atreves? – lo levanto en el aire, y empezó a estrangularlo, "tiene mucha fuerza", la sangre nublaba la vista, un zarpazo en la mano hizo que soltara al peli plateado.

Gracias Uri – Natsu corrió junto a Haru y tomaron a Gokudera por cada brazo – esperen un momento – con su manopla de hueso disparo una ráfaga que voló el techo del pasillo, bloqueándolo – vamos, no durara mucho – decía mientras lo llevaban.

Mikado tenía agarrada a Bianchi por un brazo y otra mano en cintura – vamos, pronto nos alcanzará.

¿Quién los alcanzará? - Mikado y Bianchi fueron arrojadas lejos por un movimiento del brazo de Nabari, Natsu y compañía retrocedieron – ustedes tres, siempre me estorban me liberare de ustedes de una vez.

Ya no había manera de huir, estaban acorralados contra una pared, los escudos huesos fueron liberados de una vez, pero en otro rápido movimiento Nabari empujo a Haru y tomo el brazo de Gokudera y lo torció.

No podrás hacer uso de tus caja por ahora – Gokudera solo gritaba de dolor, su brazo no se movía – ¡Haru! ¡Natsu! ¡Váyanse de aquí! – Haru no podía dejarlo así.

Se concentró y saco sus llamas, quemando el brazo de Nabari con la llama del cielo - ¡noooo! ¡Maldita! ¿Tienes la llama del cielo en este tiempo? – Natsu tomó una de sus cajas, y saco a la manta raya y subió a Mikado y Bianchi, Haru tomó a Gokudera y saltó.

Tenemos que huir de aquí – ya veían la salida del túnel, pero una sombra los tapo por completo – no dejare que escapen – concentro su llama de nuevo les daría por el frente no había manera de esquivarlos, pero un misil hizo imposible dispararles.

¿Quién ha sido? – dijo Nabari molesto, por la reciente explosión - ¿qué quien somos? Somos los Varias – dijo Squalo a toda voz.

¡Gokudera Natsu! Somos nosotros – Zebul saludaba desde arriba del agujero que había hecho con el misil del Mosca de los varias.

Si undécima de pacotilla vinimos a ayudarte – ahora habló Beru, una vena de fastidio se le asomó a Natsu por la frente - ¿a quién crees que le dices undécima de pacotilla? Chiquillo idiota – la vena de fastidio ahora apareció en Beru - ¿chiquillo? Anciana no me digas así.

Todos miraban con una gota en la sien la escena – oye Beru…Natsu cálmense – los dos miraron en dirección de Mako y exclamaron - ¡NO TE METAS!

Mikado y Zebul miraban la escena pensando – "¿esos dos nunca se van a poder llevar bien?".

Mako pensaba - "estos solo se llevan meses si acaso o tal vez un año"...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 11, me salió demasiado largo así que el siguiente vendrán los dos previews que prometí.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el pasado de Kyoru? No fue emocionante, Hibari como un padre vaya jeje muy gracioso. Jaja y la relación de Natsu y Beru, dos personas con personalidades fuertes o tal vez es algo más, quien sabe.**

**Bueno los previews.**

**PREVIEWS**

**NATSU**

Ya no siento mi cuerpo y mi mente se siente ligera - decía Natsu mientras todo se hacía borroso y entraba en las penumbras.

**NABARI**

La caja de Pandora es la última cosa que verán en sus patéticas vidas - decía entre risas Nabari.

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	12. Muerte Latente

**Bueno ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones y he vuelto para actualizar mis fics, el trabajo en que estaba me dejaba agotada y con sueño; así que aquí descansada les dejo la causalidad 12. La verdad creo que este capítulo es mejor que se acomoden para leerlo viene revelador.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 12: MUERTE LATENTE**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

**CAPITULOS ANTERIORES…**

**CAPITULO 04**

En una parte alejada de la ciudad de Nanimori, un torbellino se expandía en el cielo y de este salían varios destellos esparcidos por la ciudad, como cuando llegaron Natsu y su comitiva, pero al ser las 3 de la tarde, paso desapercibido por muchos, a causa de la luz del día.

**CAPITULO 06**

Tohru se encontraba sentado en el recibidor – oye ¿cuándo planeas estar listo? – dijo ahora un molesto Kawahiro – ¿de qué te preocupas? Si se sabes lo que va a suceder ¿no? – el peliverde lo miro – si pero eso no significa que no nos atrasemos – Tohru por fin estaba listo – bueno espero que el chico con la araña este haciendo su parte.

**CAPITULO 11**

¡Gokudera Natsu! Somos nosotros – Zebul saludaba desde arriba del agujero que había hecho con el misil del Mosca de los varias.

Si undécima de pacotilla vinimos a ayudarte – ahora habló Beru, una vena de fastidio se le asomó a Natsu por la frente - ¿a quién crees que le dices undécima de pacotilla? Chiquillo idiota – la vena de fastidio ahora apareció en Beru - ¿chiquillo? Anciana no me digas así.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Ahora los dos guardianes de Undécima generación se debatían a través de un juego de miradas, ya era sabido por sus compañeros que no se llevaban para nada bien – me alegra que estén todos reunidos, eso me hace más fácil eliminarlos – Nabari se sacudía los últimos restos de escombros que tenía sobre él – no estés tan seguro – dijo Squalo lanzándose en un feroz ataque.

Nabari se movió velozmente pero aun así no pudo esquivar el contundente golpe - ¡maldito! – chocó contra una pared, ya se estaba aburriendo de todo este asunto, sus objetivos estaban a la vista - ¡Gokudera Hayato! – se lanzo como una fiera, este apenas y podía levantarse, Haru tomo su brazo bueno y corrió pero ya Nabari estaba cerca - ¿crees que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras? – dos ráfagas de llama del cielo aparecieron a la vista de Nabari, tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

¿Ahora quien? – decía molesto, demasiadas llamas del cielo en el día de hoy – el humo de la explosión revelo la figura de Xanxus delante de Haru y Gokudera con sus dos armas apuntándole.

¿Xanxus? – dijo sorprendido Gokudera – mujer llévatelo de aquí – ella obedeció y empezó a caminar donde se encontraba Natsu, Mikado apenas se recuperaba del reciente golpe y junto con Bianchi se ponía de pie gracias a la ayuda de Zebul – ¿creen que es todo lo que puedo hacer? – dijo despreocupadamente Nabari.

Múltiples serpientes se esparcían por el suelo rodeándoles, se amontonaron unas a otras hasta formar clones exactos de Nabari, ahora los enemigos eran siete – ahora ¿qué les parece si jugamos? – todos los clones se lanzaron en pos de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Zebul y Mikado defendían a Bianchi que aun estaba inconsciente - ¡detrás de ti Zebul! – decía Mikado, el clon venía corriendo delante de ellas y en el último momento desapareció, Zebul tomo una de sus cajas de la tormenta - ¿qué te parece esto? – una red hilos rojos apareció de la nada, imposibilitando el poder moverse – estará así un rato, yo lo entretengo y tu ponla a salvo – Mikado asintió en respuesta y se fue en dirección del agujero que había hecho antes el Mosca.

Haru estaba haciendo lo mismo que Mikado y se encontraron en el camino - ¡Natsu-chan! – gritaba Haru – adelántate yo me encargo de este - Natsu hizo señas a la manta raya que aun estaba en acción que llevara a Mikado, Bianchi, Haru y a Gokudera arriba.

Uno de los clones apareció tras Natsu, estaba a punto de insertar un rápido corte con su mano derecha en la nuca pero un tridente afilado lo golpeo evitando que llegara a ella - ¿tu? – un chico rubio estaba junto a ella – no lo malentiendas, este momento estamos en el mismo barco – ella sonrió – típico de ti niño – era los despreciativos que solían soltarse ellos dos, desde la primera vez que se vieron.

**FLASHBACK**

Según habían llegado las noticias, Tsuna había muerto y ella tenía el anillo de cielo en la mano – esto no puede ser peor – decía Natsu en voz baja, Kyoru estaba buscando información con respecto a Hibari-Shisho, recientemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro justo como su padre.

Sentía la garganta sedienta, necesitaba tomar algo frio, una gaseosa no le venía mal, se levanto y busco la fuente de sodas más cercana – oh ahí esta – un ligero escalofrió le paso por la espalda, alguien la estaba siguiendo, unos rápidos cuchillos cortaron el aire ella los esquivo a tiempo.

Sintió unos pasos y se volteo, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y cuello – ¿así que eres la Undécima? ¿No eres algo lenta? – dijo una voz burlona, su aliento rozaba el lóbulo de su oreja – eso acaso te importa, idiota – contesto ella molesta, los brazos la voltearon rápidamente – puedo matarte aquí tranquilamente, pero si no quieres que pase eso mejor renuncia al puesto, ya que no puedes ni defenderte – decía un chico rubio un poco más alto que ella - ¿piensas eso? – ella se acerco y deslizo sus brazos en el cuello de él, fue tan rápido el movimiento que no lo pudo impedir, más la cercanía con ella lo ponía nervioso de un momento a otro, jamás se había sentido así - ¿qué te parece esto? – sus ojos eran como los de un gato esperando la oportunidad.

Y la oportunidad se presento, ella se le tiro encima y ya en el suelo, sujeto su cabello y puso contra su cuello una Sai - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No que no me podía defender? – dijo sarcásticamente, esto era indignante para Beru, en qué momento se convirtió en la presa.

No quiero ser la Undécima, solo quiero proteger lo importante para mí – dijo ella cada vez más cerca de su rostro, Beru estaba totalmente rojo la cercanía con ella no lo ayudaba, pero había algo que se había percatado "sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego", si fuego o más bien ella tenía una razón y la cumpliría no importara que sucediera con ella.

El se levanto tumbándola en el proceso – ¡bien! No esperes que te siga – dijo él aparentando molestia, realmente se sentía confundido pero no lo demostraría – no te lo he pedido – ella contesto, él miro molesto, ella solo sonrió feliz de fastidiarlo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bien ahí estaba junto a una de las personas que más detestaba, después de Mako, claro está – bien, creo que es mejor que te vayas con ellos, ese brazo se ve mal – ella no había notado que su sweater, la manga se había roto en la primer huida – no es que me preocupe por ti ni nada – dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otra parte.

Estoy bien, además estoy haciéndoles tiempo – dijo ella poniéndose en guardia, otros de los Nabari se dirigía de lleno a ellos – yo lo distraigo – dijo en baja voz Beru, Natsu empezó a correr, creo una ilusión y se perdió de la vista del Nabari clon, pero no lo dejo preguntarse dónde estaba Natsu, por que la envestida de un furioso tridente eléctrico ocupo su campo de visión.

La descarga eléctrica entumió los brazos de su enemigo y Natsu aprovecho ese momento para atravesarle los dos Sai en el pecho, las serpiente que formaban el clon se convirtieron en cenizas.

Uno menos – dijo Natsu, mientras tanto Squalo y Bel destrozaban a un Nabari – es idea mía o son más débiles que el original – ¡eso es! – grito Beru a la distancia mientras acababa con otro de los Nabari – acabemos con el original – dijo ella - ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Levi, eliminaba a otro de los clones.

Uri lo arañó hace un momento – dijo Gokudera escupiendo sangre por la boca en el proceso – oye niño, no te muevas estas mal – le decía súper histérico Lussuria. En el acto aparecía dos clones frente a ellos - ¡No te dejaremos seguir! – decía al unisonó Haru y Mikado, Haru quemo a uno y Mikado corto al otro – dos menos – dijo Haru.

Eso nos deja al original – Xanxus se lanzo como una fiera sobre su presa, sus disparos estaban llenos de furia, Nabari estaba perdiendo partes de su cuerpo – "este cuerpo está en su límite" – pensaba molesto Nabari, hasta que vio el brazo de Natsu y esbozo una horrible sonrisa.

Xanxus estaba por darle el último golpe, pero de un momento a otro desapareció de su rango de visión, para luego encontrarse delante de Natsu, Beru vio la acción y la tomo en brazos, saco un arma de caja del trueno, un cuervo gigante levanto sus alas para el vuelo con Beru y Natsu.

Nabari no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y extendió unas alas para seguirlos, Xanxus le disparaba desde el piso pero era inútil, Beru impregnaba llamas a todo lo que podía para que no los alcanzara, pero una cadena atrapo el brazo herido de Natsu y un flujo de energía lila se introdujo en ella.

Beru corto el vinculo, pero ya era demasiado tarde - Oye ¿estás bien? – este la sujeto por los hombros - ya no siento mi cuerpo y mi mente se siente ligera - decía Natsu mientras todo se le hacía borroso y entraba en las penumbras.

Beru condujo al cuervo a la superficie, el cuerpo de Nabari caía al suelo – y se convertía en cenizas – todos se acercaron - ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto Squalo – no lo sé, de repente él la atrapo con sus cadenas y luego cayo – el no entendía, no pudo seguir la explicación porqué sintió que algo atravesó su abdomen.

Zebul veía aterrorizada - ¡Beru! – Squalo le indico que se alejara – esa no es Gokudera Natsu – sus ojos cambiaban a purpura y de sus manos aparecía unas filosas garras, con las que antes había apuñalado a Beru.

Logre pasarme a tiempo, qué bueno – decía sonriente Nabari en el cuerpo de Natsu – imposible – decía Haru angustiada, Gokudera rechinaba los dientes de la rabia - ¡maldito!

Es hora de morir – dijo medio cantando Natsu, se dirigió a toda velocidad primero hacia Squalo y Xanxus, a los dos los hirió en el brazo – aun no controlo bien este cuerpo – murmuraba Nabari, movió su mano izquierda y en esta se formo una cadena de llamas de la tormenta que derritió unas de las columnas sobre Beru y Zebul, Mikado corrió y libero su caja, una corriente de agua sostuvo los escombros por un momento.

No me agrada que interfieran – dijo Natsu detrás de Mikado, sacaba sus garras para estampárselas en su cara, pero un disparo le hizo alejarse.

¿Ahora quien interrumpe? – casi escupió lo que dijo, miro en dirección del disparo y se encontró con un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche recogido en una cola, que le apuntaba con un arma que centellaba el atributo de la tormenta.

¿Eso no te interesa? – dijo otra voz, muy cerca que le estampo una patada en el estomago, esta cayó al suelo, "aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo" pensaba Nabari – más te vale que salgas de ese cuerpo – dijo ahora una chica de dos coletas y cabello castaño, que llevaba unos lentes de sol.

Se disponía a levantarse pero unos bisturíes aterrizaron junto a ella – ya te advertimos, deja ese cuerpo ya – ahora entre las sombras aparecía una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro vestida con una bata de laboratorio.

La situación no era la mejor para Nabari ya que sus llamas al no estar acostumbrados al cuerpo Natsu no podía defenderse bien y mucho menos moverse a gran velocidad – mmm han ganado esta batalla pero aun no la guerra – una llama gris empezó a formarse debajo de Natsu - ¡no dejes que escape! – grito la mujer de bata a la chica de las coletas – entendido – se movió a una velocidad impresionante casi parecía que se tele transportaba, pero justo cuando casi la tocaba una bola de luz se levanto y desapareció, la chica aterrizo en el suelo y golpeo el suelo molesta – escapo – el chico de cabello negro se acerco – no te preocupes ya tendremos la siguiente oportunidad.

En ese momento por el corredor lleno de escombros se abría paso Tsuna y compañía - ¿qué paso? – pregunto este asustado, más al ver en qué estado estaban todos especialmente Gokudera – Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo Beru – se han llevado a Natsu – este abrió los ojos sorprendidos - ¿qué? – miro a los lados y se encontró con la mirada de los nuevos visitantes.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar – podemos hablarlo con calma después Décimo, por ahora necesitamos llevar a los heridos – una transmisión se empezó a manifestar en los auriculares de Tsuna – Tsunayoshi-san llévalos a la estación Hidra, por ahora es la más segura.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTACIÓN HIDRA<strong>

**30 minutos después…**

En la enfermería, los más heridos eran Gokudera, Beru y Bianchi, aunque con todo estaban conscientes y habían pedido que se conversara el asunto ahí mismo.

Yo no atiendo hombres – decía molesta la mujer de batas, Tsuna por alguna razón ese tipo de respuesta se le hacía familiar - por favor, Gokudera-kun está hecho un desastre ayúdelo por favor – Gokudera miraba nervioso, por alguna razón esta mujer le inspiraba terror – Décimo no se preocupe yo estoy en perfectas condiciones – decía este alzando el brazo fracturado con lagrimas de dolor disimulada.

Haru-chan ya te dije que no atiendo hombres – se escuchaba en la entrada de la enfermería a Shamal, Tsuna puso una mano sobre otra en son de entender de donde venia la frase – ahí es donde la escuche.

La mujer de bata miro molesta casi eufórica de la rabia a Shamal - ¡Shamal prepárate a morir! No dejare que engañes a mi madre – dijo esta, no cuesta decir que nadie entendió excepto los otros dos recién llegados.

El de cabello negro agarro por los brazo a la de bata – Bianca tienes que calmarte, tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión – dijo él, ella pareció entenderlo – bueno mi nombre es…Bianca – el de cabello negro tosió, dándole a entender que si no decía todo los Vongolas no confiarían en ellos – si soy Shamal Bianca – dijo molesta.

Todo el mundo se quedo con cara de épicas interrogaciones - ¿eres la hija de Shamal? – Tsuna pregunto temeroso – no…solo tenemos apellidos parecidos – dijo esta, pero de todos modos se notaba el parecido.

Entre tanto, Shamal estaba estupefacto - ¿tengo una hija? ¿Eres del futuro? – Seguía atónito con la noticia – si soy de 40 años en el futuro – todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos, incluso Kyoru que venía entrando por la puerta.

Estamos aquí para ayudar – dijo por fin la chica de las coletas – yo soy Gokudera Fuyu y él es Gokudera Aki – solto ella, Gokudera se le abrieron los ojos de felicidad y alivio, al igual que Haru – Natsu dijo que habían muerto – pregunto Haru a punto de llorar – si pero pasaron muchas cosas… - se rascaba el cabello nervioso Aki.

Si eso lo voy a explicar yo – entro Mukuro, Fuyu apenas lo vio corrió hacia él – Mukuro-sama lo extrañe tanto – todos estaban sorprendidos que ella lo estuviera abrazando incluso Chrome – oh Fuyu-chan has crecido Ku fu fu fu – dijo este con una sonrisa sincera – oh y tu Aki también...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**SUIZA – 5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**CASA GOKUDERA**

"Esto es malo" Haru pensó, tomó una esfera que había escondido en el cobertor de Fuyu – niños cierren los ojos – estos lo hicieron, Haru lanzo la esfera al piso, que resultó ser una Flasheadora, que dejo ciegos a sus captores por un momento – ¡corran!

Corrían desesperados por las calles de Bermature, "tengo que resistir" Haru se daba ánimos mientras entraba a unas ruinas, sacó el papel y un celular, y empezó a marcar números – Hola …ya están aquí estoy en unas ruinas iremos por los túneles que van hacia el puente.

Del otro lado de la línea – los encontrare en el túnel – dijo la voz – Haru colgó, tenía que llegar o por lo menos hacer llegar a sus hijos, no se lo perdonaría si murieran aquí.

**En la parte en que Natsu empuja a Fuyu en brazos de Aki (Causalidad 10)**

Escapen rápido – Aki llorando corrió a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

¿Creen que ellos podrán escapar? Al otro lado hay uno de mis socios, ya tiene la orden de asesinar a todo lo que salga de ahí jaja- saco otra caja y de esta salió un águila – me divertiré con ustedes hasta que mueran- decía cruelmente Havoc.

Aki sentía que había corrido durante horas y no veía la salida aún, se estaba desesperando hasta que vio una leve luz delante de él.

Aron esperaba impacientemente hasta que escucho unos pasos, se escondió y vio que era un niño con una bebe en brazos – hora de divertirse – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saco una lanza y se la lanzo a Aki, esta se le clavo en el brazo, el niño lloraba del dolor insoportable, Aron se acerco a la bebe que también lloraba en el suelo, saco su arma – adiós nena – disparo diez veces para estar seguro, ahora le tocaba al niño - ¡Fuyu!... ¡Maldito! – decía entre lagrimas él – ya cállate imbécil – disparo en la frente y el cuerpo cayó sin vida.

Bueno ya termine – dijo sin más, tomo su celular y marco, del otro lado - aquí Havoc – sonaba molesto – ya termine aquí – dijo Aron - ¿qué ya los asesinaste? ¿y porque no me esperaste yo también quería participar? jeje ya ni modo – este no se sorprendió de lo que dijo – ya me retiro -dijo este, colgó en el acto, sintió un crack detrás de él, pero no le sumo importancia y se fue.

Un manto se levanto y revelo a Mukuro cargando a una Fuyu; mientras le tapaba la boca a Aki para que no gritara – bien ya se fue – dijo Mukuro sin más - ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunto él, este estaba a punto de llorar – está al otro lado del túnel.

Chikusa – este apareció de inmediato – llévatelos a un lugar seguro - ¿mi mamá y mi hermana? – pregunto asustado Aki – iré a ver – este desapareció de su vista.

Cuando llego al final del túnel, se encontró con los escombros – Ken – de la nada apareció – encárgate de eso – hai Mukuro-san – cumplió al pie de la palabra, no había nadie, si paso algo aquí ya no podía saberlo.

Lo mejor creo es, hacer pensar al enemigo que ellos están muertos – se dijo más para sí mismo que para Ken.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me alegra que todo se esté aclarando, ya que faltan algunas cosas más que agregar – dijo Faye sorprendiendo a todos, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de que él estaba.

Se quito el la capucha que le cubría el rostro, sorprendiendo a más de uno, excepto a Mukuro y Hibari.

Ya hasta que por fin te dignaste a revelarles tu identidad - dijo Kawahiro – oh chico araña – dijo ahora Tohru.

¡Tohru! Esta vivo – dijo Mikado sorprendida de ver a último guardián que faltaba – me alegra verlos a todos - dijo Tohru – porque tenemos que explicarles un montón de cosas – decía serio.

En el centro de la ciudad – malditos como se atreven a hacerme esto – decía Natsu molesta – yo Nabari me las cobrare !maldito Gokudera Hayato y tu también Faye! – sacó de una bolsa un arma de caja de color blanco – pero ya verán que pasa cuando me hacen enojar –miro lo que tenía en las manos - la caja de Pandora es la última cosa que verán en sus patéticas vidas - decía entre risas Nabari.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, tengo que confesar que el Flashback de Beru y Natsu fue una locura mía de último momento aunque realmente me emocionó, este capitulo estuvo lleno de Flashback y de los importantes, ya que lo que sigue en esta historia, es como el principio del fin.<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**REPORTE DE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE GOKUDERA HAYATO 25 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**

**FAYE**

La verdadera misión está por comenzar – todos miraban sorprendidos, más con todo lo que se había revelado.

**FUYU**

Es probable que Nabari busque secuestrarte – dijo Fuyu, Haru solo prestaba atención a las facciones de su cara, el parecido era asombroso – tengo un plan – dijo Fuyu sonriente.

**Dejen reviews por favor XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	13. Desapariciones confirmadas

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, llegamos al capítulo 13, que casualidad que lo escribo un día después de un viernes 13, que gracioso jejej, bueno y como el capitulo anterior este viene aun más revelador, iniciando con este la fase del final jujuju.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 13: DESAPARICIONES CONFIRMADAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Me alegra que todo se esté aclarando, ya que faltan algunas cosas más que agregar – dijo Faye sorprendiendo a todos, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de que él estaba.

Se quito el la capucha que le cubría el rostro, sorprendiendo a más de uno, excepto a Mukuro y Hibari.

Ya hasta que por fin te dignaste a revelarles tu identidad - dijo Kawahiro – oh chico araña – dijo ahora Tohru.

¡Tohru! Estas vivo – dijo Mikado sorprendida de ver a último guardián que faltaba – me alegra verlos a todos - dijo Tohru – porque tenemos que explicarles un montón de cosas – decía serio.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Nadie podía quitar la cara de asombro, incluyendo los recién llegados del futuro - ¿Gokudera-kun? – decía Tsuna sin dar crédito de lo que veía - ¿cómo?

Soy… yo – decía Gokudera en el mismo estado que Tsuna – no se supone que los dos yo de una persona no puedan estar en la misma época – se preguntaba en shock Shoichi.

Bueno eso es fácil de explicar – Faye se quito el abrigo de la cabeza completamente, revelando un cabello rojo y largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía un ojo plata y el otro era azul – soy Gokudera Hayato pero no lo soy a la vez, por eso puedo estar aquí a mi antojo.

¿Pero por qué eres yo? Primero que todo – pregunto Gokudera levantándose bruscamente – aiiiyaaa- decía adolorido, había olvidado lo mal que estaba – Gokudera-san es nostálgico verlo en esta época – dijo Faye mirándolo fijamente - ¿qué eso de nostálgico? Nabari me dijo lo mismo – pregunto el intrigado.

Bueno esto pasara 25 años en el futuro…

**FLASHBACK**

**CHINA 12:00 PM**

Estaba lejos de su familia, quería regresar pero por primeras vez en la vida de Gokudera Hayato se le hacía molesto el trabajo de la mafia, había recibido reportes de extrañas situaciones en las cercanías de la base en la parte que colindaba con el monte Xin huang.

Era la época del año que nevaba fuertemente y más al estar cerca de una montaña - ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner una base aquí? – se preguntaba molesto, su hija mayor cumpliría 11 años, estaba muy emocionado y quería hablar con el Décimo para revelarle lo de su familia, no lo había hecho antes por los constantes ataques y asesinatos que se habían estado llevando a cabo desde hace 10 años contra la familia Vongola y allegados.

Gokudera Hayato-sama – lo saludo con respeto un subordinado – dígame el reporte de la situación – le ordeno Gokudera – los sucesos extraños van desde avistamientos de criatura mitológicas que totalmente es imposible que existan, hasta apariciones de fantasmas, según señalan los compañeros de brigada – el que daba los reportes, tenía cabello verde y era como 5 años menos que él (N/A: Gokudera tiene 40 años aquí).

Mmm ya veo y ¿en que área ha tenido el mayor numero de avistamientos? – preguntaba Gokudera intrigado, esto parecía un misterio como de OVNI'S y eso, habían dado en el punto débil de Gokudera Hayato – prepare un equipo, iremos de reconocimiento – dijo feliz, tal vez encontraría un lindo regalo para Natsu.

Ya lejos de Gokudera, el subordinado respondió una llamada a su celular – aquí Kevin ¿qué sucede? – el de repente miro sombríamente el suelo – si el ya está en su búsqueda.

**1 hora después…**

Ya el equipo estaba listo, se adentraron a el área donde surgió el primer avistamiento era a unas 2 horas de camino, ya que en esa parte se encontraba una planta de agua, que le proveía agua a la base, de ahí que comenzaran los rumores.

Luego de un buen tiempo, llegaron por fin a la planta, si no estuvieran ellos ahí se diría que nadie estaba, si no había mantenimiento este lugar no conocería lo que son personas, ya que habían periodos de meses que el lugar se quedaba solo.

Revisaron todo el lugar pero no vieron nada sospechoso, como las otra veces que había hecho lo mismo, Gokudera bajo al sótano de la planta acompañado de Kevin, iluminados con la luz de una linterna, solo se escuchaba el goteo que chocaba contra un charco, hasta que escucharon pasos.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Kevin aterrado, sus jefes no le había dicho que era lo que tenía que encontrar Gokudera y ya en este momento, se estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí.

¡Vamos! – Gokudera persiguió a los incesantes pasos por la oscuridad, sus ansias de saber lo hacían correr aun con el temor tocando las puertas de su razón.

Hasta que piso algo blando en el piso y cayó por un agujero, rodo por un barranco hasta que se estrello con una pared rocosa – ¡por lo mil demonios! ¿Qué hace ese agujero aquí? – pregunto molesto.

Se percato que estaba solo – Kevin ¿estás bien? – escuchó unos pasos afuera – Gokudera-sama ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto dubitativo – estoy bien, solo tengo que arreglármelas para subir – se levanto, sintió que no podía moverse, su pie había quedado atrapado en una grieta en el piso – genial – jalo con fuerza pero era inútil – bueno usare una mini bomba – la saco del bolsillo y la hizo estallar a una distancia prudencial.

Libre al fin – dijo pero se dio cuenta que algo cuadrado estaba junto a él - ¿Qué será? – lo metió en su mochila y se subió por el barranco.

Ya después de haber ido de excursión a la planta de agua y no haber encontrado, nada excepto una caja que no podía abrir – vamos para el laboratorio – ya en el, forzó la cerradura la cual cedió por fin.

Adentro había dos cajas, que podía pensarse que eran del tipo arma de caja, la estudio con detenimiento, tenían inscripciones raras, una era azul y la otra roja – esto es muy misterioso – decía con brillo de felicidad en la cara, casi como si la misma Miura Haru lo hubiera dicho – "he vivido demasiado con ella" – pensó preocupado ya sus expresiones a veces parecían las mismas.

En medio de su dilema, un arma le empezó apuntar en la cabeza – quieto dijo la voz – voltéate lentamente – hizo lo que pidió la voz, parecía de mujer, al hacerlo se topo con una figura vestida de negro y que tenía a Kevin apuntado en la cabeza.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el peliplateado – quiero que abras la caja de Pandora, es la roja o si no le volare los sesos a este – la amenaza era en serio – bien lo hare – no podía arriesgar la vida de su subordinado.

Bien esta caja tenía que ser importante y a la vez peligrosa para que esa persona no quisiera abrirla ella misma, es como las películas el que llega a hacer el ritual dominara el mundo, bueno aquí tal vez sería lo contrario – "seré el sacrificio" – ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, si lo pensaba así tenía sentido.

Tomo la caja roja pero se le resbalo de la mano, en ese momento aprovecho y la embistió, jalo del brazo a Kevin y ambos salieron corriendo en medio de disparos que hacia la captora - ¿tienes las cajas? – Gokudera asintió – vamos – dijo él.

Corrieron hacia el pasillo que tenia alarmas para alertar a la base, pero un sonoro disparo detuvo el andar de uno de los dos, Gokudera cayó mal herido al suelo – Kevin… ¿qué haces? – el miro con pena – lo siento, ellos tienen a mi familia – el que había disparado era Nabari.

Muy bien, me alegra que hayas pensado en tu familia y no en la lealtad hacia tu jefe - la mujer encapuchada salió de las sombras – bien, aquí esta usa este frasco – le tiro un contenedor de cristal que tenía una aguja por fuera, levanto el brazo del herido, y se lo ensarto succionándole la las multi llamas de Gokudera, era como ver un arcoíris, el frasco cambiaba de color en cada momento.

Ahora insértalo en la caja – la mujer mantenía su distancia, Gokudera estaba seguro que esa cosa era peligrosa – está bien – dijo resignado Kevin, lo hizo como se lo pidieron una gran luz salto e inundo toda la base.

Se escucharon gritos inmediatamente después, los que estaban con Gokudera se retorcían en el piso - ¿Qué esto? – la chica trato de usar un arma de caja para salir de ahí, pero no pudo su llama ya no era de la lluvia si no del sol – el dijo que no me afectaría – se levanto como pudo y se fue en dirección de Kevin estaba, este estaba en con las manos en la cara, ella le apunto con la pistola – levanta la mirada – él lo hizo lentamente.

Pero ello solo pudo ver que sus ojos centellaban, lo siguiente estaba su cabeza rodando por el piso, Gokudera no le agradaba esto, el tiro había perforado un órgano vital y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre – Gokudera Hayato ahora sigues tu– se acerco la siniestra presencia en el cuerpo de Kevin - ¿qué eres? – pregunto Gokudera intentando ponerse de pie – digamos que soy la caja que acabas de liberar…ahora desaparece – una llama con cadenas se manifestó en sus manos, Gokudera se arrastraba, tenía que salir de ahí y avisar, pero Kevin estaba ahí – muere!

¿Qué paso con tu familia? – se detuvo en un momento, Gokudera había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor, la mano con la llama comenzó a temblar - ¿qué sucede con este cuerpo? – la entidad parecía tener problemas - Gokudera-sama escape por favor, ellos dijeron que solo tú los puedes detener, por eso te quieren muerto – Gokudera se levanto como pudo y corrió – gracias Kevin – en los pasillos por donde paso, todos parecían muertos solo había silencio, pero estaba seguro que no estaba solo.

Se metió en una cabina de comunicación y marco un numero – maldición conteste alguien – la señal entro de repente - ¿Quién es? - pregunto – Hibari, me están persiguiendo, estoy en la base de China y…- la señal se corto y el aparato se apago – rayos…- abrió y salió al pasillo, todo estaba en penumbra – "voy a ser asesinado aquí?"- quito esos pensamientos de su mente, quería llegar al cumpleaños de Natsu – el helicóptero – pensó, si no se equivocaba estaba en la parte de arriba, subió las escaleras a toda marcha.

Llego a la azotea, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya se sentía mareado por la pérdida de sangre, estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió algo que atravesaba su pecho, un tiro había sonado en el silencio de ventisca - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Kevin con cara de psicópata – gracias por conseguirme el helicóptero – este subió y despego.

Gokudera era enterrado por los lentos copos que caían, su cuerpo sentía frio pero por alguna razón ya nada le dolía, solo pensaba ojala me hubiera podido quedar, pensaba en el rostro de Haru, Natsu, Aki y Fuyu; hubiera querido ver a los retardados de los guardianes de nuevo pero eso parecía que no se iba a poder.

"yo puedo cambiar ese destino" – una voz rompía el silencio de repente – ¿Quién eres? – movió la cabeza hacia su mochila que aun llevaba con el – soy la otra caja, la que abriste era la caja de Pandora, yo soy la Caja Faith.

De cualquier forma no puedo ayudarte ya, estoy muriendo – tenía sueño, le costaba hablar y su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta – "yo puedo cumplir tu voluntad, yo también quiero detenerlo".

¿Puedes hacerlo? – pregunto incrédulo Gokudera – "solo tienes que darme llamas y tratare de hacer algo" – la pequeña voz sonaba preocupada, él ya estaba consciente que no había nada que hacer, pero también sabía que ese tipo suelto no iba a traer más que problema, si él decía que podía él confiaría en él.

Era su última esperanza…

¿Necesitas un cuerpo igual que él para hacer todo eso, verdad? – pregunto Gokudera, hubo un silencio perpetuo – si lamentablemente – esta sería su última apuesta- te doy el mío, tómalo ya estoy a punto de no despertar más.

Usa tu llama con tu última voluntad, su último pensamiento llego de una vez, nunca imagino morir de esta forma – "protégelos por mi" – la caja azul quedo impregnada de llamas, la mano de Gokudera cayó sin vida, la caja se abrió y entro en Gokudera.

**6 MESES DESPUES…**

Sus ojos pesaban la intensa luz hacia molesto ver bien - ¿Dónde estoy? – parecía estar en un hospital – ya despertaste – un hombre de cabello negro y ojos filosos, se toco la frente tratando de buscarlo en los recuerdos de Gokudera Hayato – eres…Hibari Kyoya – este se sorprendió.

Y supongo que tú no eres Gokudera Hayato – este asintió, se había demorado en despertar - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy así? – pregunto mortificado.

6 meses…has estado en coma – dijo Hibari – tengo que ayudar a todos, la esposa y sus hijos – Hibari estaba entendiendo que trataba de decir – ella fue asesinada hace 3 meses al igual que sus dos hijos – dijo serio Hibari más afectado por la similitud con que encontró a Circe.

Yo tengo a la mayor – dijo Hibari – ¿la que cumplía 11 años hace 6 meses, no es así? – pensaba melancólico – explícame ¿Quién eres? – dijo Hibari, en la siguiente media hora, el le dijo todo lo que había pasado.

Así ¿que como te llamo ahora? – se dirigió a él con la mirada, este solo sostenía la caja azul de donde había salido – llámame Faye (N/A: suena igual que Faith).

Tengo que detener a esa caja, cuésteme lo que me cueste…- su pensamiento tenía un solo objetivo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la historia – entonces eso explica porque no nos mataste en Migishima – dijo Mako – sí, todo era parte del plan para engañar Nabari – contesto Faye – entonces ¿como pudiste infiltrarte en su organización? Si el estaba aquí hace 40 años – pregunto Yamamoto – hice lo mismo que el viaje desde el futuro hasta 40 años en el pasado y cambie mi apariencia, deje pistas por todas partes para Vongola, desde los mapas de Shoichi hasta los pasos que tenía que seguir los recién llegados de 40 años en el futuro.

Todo este plan me ha tomado 80 años en ejecutarlo, ya que nuestro enemigo es muy astuto – todos quedaron anonadados con la complejidad del plan – ahora solo queda él – Faye miro a Bianca – nosotros vinimos también ayudar y encontramos las pistas que dejo Faye, al igual que las ordenes que dejo con Hibari-san y Mukuro.

Pero hay una cosa que no hemos dicho aun – miro a Tohru, este continuo hablando – sabía que iba a pasar todo esto desde que entramos a Kiseki High School, el problema es que debido a todo el daño en la curvatura causada por Nabari, el único destino que existe es la destrucción de Vongola y además la inminente muerte de Gokudera Natsu, Kyoru abrió los ojos de la sorpresa - ¿qué? porque – estaba totalmente afectado – cálmate Hibari – Beru le puso una mano en el hombro, este se calmo – continua.

Para eso vinimos, traemos el verdadero plan de esta misión – entro Lucy por la puerta – ¡!Lucy! – todos exclamaron – Shoichi ¿las antenas están listas? – este hizo una seña afirmativa – bien ahí radica nuestro plan.

Alice – la llamo Faye - ¿tienes los planos? – esta los saco de su bolsa – aquí están- los abrieron en una de las camas de la enfermería – miren aquí hace 30 años mande a construir estas torres, están bajo la fachada de torres de transmisión de señales televisivas.

En total son 6 y están todas alrededor de la ciudad, sabemos que Nabari no saldrá de la ciudad hasta que por lo menos recupere sus fuerzas, lidiar con el nuevo cuerpo no le debe de estar haciendo muy bien, lo más probable es que venga a llevarse a alguien con llamas del cielo.

Vendrá por Miura Haru, el ahora tiene los recuerdo de Natsu y tu eres su pariente más cercanos, que cuenta con los requisititos de compatibilidad.

¿Puedo ser la carnada? – dijo Haru inmediatamente – se defenderme, la guiare a la trampa, es por eso que son las antenas ¿no? – Faye la miro - ¿estás segura que quieres correr tal riesgo? – ella asintió decidida – yo la acompaño – dijo Gokudera – pero estas herido – él se levanto de su cama como si no tuviera una sola herida - ¿de qué hablas Haru? Estoy perfectamente esto solo son rasguños – dijo él con una sonrisa egocéntrica, se volteo un momento había una lagrima de dolor por su ojo.

Bien quien más los acompaña – dos manos más se alzaron – yo – dijeron al unísono Aki y Fuyu – bien la familia Gokudera será la carnada – Haru y Gokudera se pusieron rojos como tomates - ¡no lo digas así! – dijeron los dos apenados.

Fuyu se acerco a Haru y le dijo al oído - Es probable que Nabari busque secuestrarte directamente – ella se quito los lentes que llevaba, Haru solo prestaba atención a las facciones de su cara, el parecido era asombroso – tengo un plan – dijo Fuyu sonriente.

**Mientras en la ciudad…**

Natsu caminaba en medio de una plaza – es hora del show – reunió llama purpura y la recargo en la caja de Pandora, todo a su alrededor, empezó a pudrirse, la gente que caminaba corrían aterrados, varias personas se convertían en criaturas deformes como los prisioneros de Estrateneo.

Esto será una buena distracción – la onda expansiva del la caja, alcanzo toda Nanimori, haciendo los mismos desastres – Miura Haru ya voy…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 13, otro capítulo lleno de revelaciones, ha estado intenso, casi lloro en la parte que Gokudera moría casi lo escribí como si lo estuviera viendo.**

**Los equipos de acción y el verdadero plan de contraataque han sido puestos sobre la mesa.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEWS<strong>

**KYORU**

Natsuko estaba en frente de él, tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, pero esta pelea no podía evadirla.

**GOKUDERA**

Si salimos vivos de esta prometo ir adonde tú quieras, decía Gokudera a punto de caerse por el abismo, mientras se agarraba fuertemente de sus piernas.

**UNI**

Abuela – decía esta por el comunicador – él también vino a ayudar.

**Los previews están mortales, si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	14. Lazos Corruptos

**Hola como están? Espero que mejor que yo, el asunto de MU aun está calando mucho en mi, pero no por eso dejare de escribir (me afecto por una semana pero no más), así que aquí les traigo su dosis semanal de este fic.**

**Así casi lo olvidaba, ahora en la pagina le hago portadas a los capítulos de mis fics (mínimo el manga de la semana jajaj), si quieren verlos aquí están los link. si quieren verlos esta es la dirección:**

**busquen en facebook la comunidad ****Death God Raven ya que fanfiction no me deja subir los links ¬¬**

sin más el capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 14: LAZOS CORRUPTOS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Natsu caminaba en medio de una plaza – es hora del show – reunió llama purpura y la recargo en la caja de Pandora, todo a su alrededor, empezó a pudrirse, la gente que caminaba corrían aterrados, varias personas se convertían en criaturas deformes como los prisioneros de Estrateneo.

Esto será una buena distracción – la onda expansiva del la caja, alcanzo toda Nanimori, haciendo los mismos desastres – Miura Haru ya voy…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Un sonido llamo la atención de todos, Shoichi saco el celular de su bolsillo - ¡imposible! – exclamo incrédulo – las cámaras de la ciudad detectaron esto – este les mostro el celular y efectivamente la pantalla, mostraba criaturas por toda la ciudad, en medio de ellas caminaba Natsu, Kyoru apretó los puños.

¡Vamos a tener que empezar antes el plan! – dijo Faye – son 5 antenas, se van a tener que dividir en 5 grupos - empezó Lucy.

Alice señalo las antenas en el mapa – el equipo carnada va a tener dos tareas, una detener a Gokudera Natsu y segundo activar la antena central después de que todas las demás estén activas.

Gokudera Natsu debe estar dentro del rango de la antena central, para poder que expulse a Nabari sin problemas – dijo Faye.

El grupo carnada serán, Miura Haru, Gokudera Hayato, Fuyu y Aki – dijo Alice apuntando en un papel – yo también voy – dijo Kyoru – no hay problema – dijo Alice.

Segundo grupo antena norte, serán Xanxus y el escuadrón de asesinato Varia – tres manos se alzaron a la vez – nosotros también – hablo Beru, Alice asintió en respuesta.

Antena Sur – empezó Alice – Alice-chan déjame esa a mí – dijo Dino que acababa de llegar y ponerse al corriente – ok.

Antena Este – Tsuna hablo – nosotros nos encargamos de esa –dos mano más se alzaron –nosotros también vamos con ellos – Mikado y Mukuro ofrecían su ayuda – Alice miro el papel y luego a Faye – nos falta alguien en la Antena Oeste – un celular sonó de repente – aquí Shoichi – este se sorprendió y sonrió – está bien, ella está aquí – le extendió el celular a Lucy.

Es Uni – dijo Lucy le puso el altavoz - Abuela – decía esta por el comunicador – él también viene a ayudar.

Hola Sawada Tsunayoshi – decía una voz feliz por el teléfono – imposible ¿Byakuran? – todos se quedaron sorprendidos – si el mismo, yo tomo la Antena Oeste, dice la Arcobaleno que es la única que queda – dijo feliz.

Apuntado – dijo Alice – el objetivo de esta tarea, es poder llegar a las antenas vivos y los poseedores de la llama del Cielo tienen que llenar la antena con esas llamas- Shoichi saco unos comunicadores de audífono para todos – así nos mantendremos en contacto.

La Operación Cielo empieza ahora – dijo Shoichi – todos prepárense – así todos se retiraron de la sala.

Todos se fueron de la enfermería dejando solos a Haru y Gokudera, ella se sentó en la cama de él, pero a espada de él – dime una cosa – empezó ella, estaba completamente roja pero Gokudera no podía verle la cara - ¿de…que? – por alguna razón Gokudera sentía que le faltaba el aire, más si le sumaba el hecho de estar a solas con Haru.

Etto…si salimos bien de…esta…nosotros…- se levanto de repente y camino hacia la puerta – jeje olvídalo voy a preparar mis cosas…nos vemos – dijo ella saliendo de la enfermería rápidamente – no me digas que ella iba a decir lo que iba a decir – su cara se puso roja a más no poder – sabes que voy a prepararme también – dijo él a nadie en especial.

El grupo subía a la superficie que daba a las calles vacías de Nanimori, todo estaba oscuro el crepúsculo se llevaba la estela de colores a la inmensa noche.

Las calles están destruidas, no podremos sacar vehículos – decía Shoichi mientras veía la pantalla del celular, tenía la vista de distintos sitios de la ciudad.

Vayan con cuidado – los diferentes grupos se dispersaron hacia diferentes direcciones – nos vemos – alcanzo a decir Tsuna, sentía una gran ansiedad, estaba en juego el todo por el todo.

Tenían que ganar esta batalla y evitar que aquel futuro, nuevamente se cumpliera – "no dejare que nadie muera" – Tsuna apresuro la marcha.

Hacia el centro de la ciudad – dijo Aki, estaba también ansioso, no había visto a su hermana desde hace diez años, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla.

Por su parte Fuyu, se le hacía curioso ver a sus padres jóvenes, incluso al ver a su hermana, claro que estaba poseída por Nabari, era sencillamente extraño, toda su vida había sido criada por Mukuro hasta que a los 10 años, él le dijo toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido. Para este momento había entrenado 5 años, para ver con sus ojos de que tenía una familia.

Estaban llegando a la plaza, aun el centro de transmisión estaba muy lejos – ahhjjiiuhhhhh – unos aullidos se escuchaban cerca, Gokudera le dijo a Haru que se detuviera, tenían enemigos cerca.

Estamos rodeados – dijo Aki, salían de varias direcciones – no podemos lastimarlos, son las personas de ciudad – dijo Haru, Gokudera saco una de sus cajas.

Mmm ya entiendo – dijo Fuyu, ella agarro el brazo de Aki y desaparecieron como un relámpago, Gokudera activo la caja con el brazo bueno, y salieron los escudos huesos – sube Haru – ella obedeció.

La agarro de la cintura para evitar que se cayera – sujétate que vamos a subir – llegaron al techo de una tienda de películas, Fuyu y Aki reaparecían arriba.

Tsuna y su grupo por su parte se habían encontrado el mismo obstáculo, Hibari salió a recibir a la multitud - ¡apártense o los morderé hasta la muerte! – dijo este molesto – oye Sawada, adelántate que esto va por lo largo – dijo Circe, sacando su deathscithe. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí – dijo Hibari, Tsuna y lo demás se adelantaron.

Dino y Romario, ya estaban cerca de la Antena Sur – la entrada esta aquí – dijo Romario tirando una vieja puerta oxidada abajo, estaba ubicada cerca de un despeñadero – Romario ya encontré el interruptor – Dino lo encendió, se sintió algo extraño como un zumbido que luego desapareció.

Subamos – dijo Romario, en la parte alta se podía apreciar toda la ciudad – fuera hermoso si todo no estuviera oscuro – reflexiono Dino por un momento.

Se paro delante de una vitrina que tenía forma de un tubo, donde cabía una persona – supongo que es aquí – Dino entro en el tubo, con su mano derecha su anillo empezó a emitir llamas, tenía que liberar todo lo que podía para lograr hacer funcionar la antena -Concéntrate – se decía a si mismo.

El brillo de la Antena Sur se apreciaba desde donde estaba Xanxus – muévete Levi que aun falta – decía molesto Squalo, habían optado saltar por los edificios ya que no tenían tiempo.

Beru saltaba con dificultada la herida que antes le había hecho Natsu, ahora mismo le quemaba demasiado, sintió una mano en la espalda – te ayudo ni-san – dijo sonriente Zebul, la rubia notaba desde hace rato que estaba más lento – no te preocupes, estoy bi… – pero no termino de hablar, porque tomaron su otro brazo – pero que…- se quedo helado, el mismo Bel le ayudaba – vamos.

Dos sombras estaban delante de la Antena Oeste – Uni-chan creo que ya debemos comenzar – dijo Byakuran, como quien está en un paseo.

Byakuran entro en el tubo de cristal y levanto su mano con el anillo que le había dado Uni, momentos antes – aquí vamos – la llama del cielo brotaba de su mano derecha, y en su espalda crecía alas, la antena comenzaba a brillar.

La antena debía cargarse lo necesario para poder conectarse con las otras, Uni teniendo esto en mente esperaba pacientemente.

Kyoru había llegado al techo como pudo, iba detrás de la familia Gokudera, no podía fallar necesitaba rescatar a Natsuko como diera lugar.

De repente sintió un instinto asesino muy cerca - ¡Cuidado! – una serpiente colosal se estrello cerca de Haru y Gokudera – buen chico, Lisco…oh pero mira quienes son – decía Débora que aparecía entre el humo.

¡Haru! ¡Gokudera!- gritaba Kyoru, tampoco veía a Fuyu ni a Aki – maldición – ahora quien se suponía que era ella, buen momento para aparecer. Débora trae a la chica – dijo otra voz muy conocida por el - ¡Natsuko!

Natsuko estaba en frente de él, tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, pero esta pelea no podía evadirla.

Lisco junto con su dueña se deslizaron por la pared del edificio en busca de Haru – deja a Natsuko – esta miraba divertida, ya no podía ver aquellos ojos plata, si no solo observaba un purpura demoniaco.

Esta pelea no la puedes ganar – empezó ella a hablar – tengo todos sus recuerdos, igual que sus habilidades – decía ella con una perversa sonrisa.

Eso no me importa – dijo este lanzándose contra ella, tenía que darles tiempo de llegar a la antena central, pero desde donde él estaba solo veía dos brillando, este era el momento de hacer tiempo.

**FLASHBACK**

**26 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**

Hibari regresaba a la sala de entrenamiento, les había mandado a hacer unas tareas relacionada con el manejo de armas, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a dos niños roncando de lo lindo en el suelo.

Una vena de fastidio apareció en su frente – par de mocosos – dijo por Hibari, los dos niños sintieron un aura asesina cerca y abrieron los ojos al instante - ¡no estamos dormidos, solo descansábamos la vista! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Un golpe apareció en sus cabezas – no tenías porque pegarnos – decía Natsu tocándose la cabeza – entiende que no puede actuar como herbívoros cuando entrenan – dijo Hibari sentándose delante de ellos.

Herbívoros, ahí vas de nuevo – dijo Kyoru, otro golpe apareció en la cabeza de Kyoru, Natsu solo lo veía con horror.

Cuando estén en una batalla, más si esa batalla decide un hecho trascendental, no podrán ni dudar, entienden el peso de esto – decía Hibari a sus pupilos.

Ahora por quedarse dormidos, ahora les espera un gran día – los niños no sabían decir si era que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto o era solo por profesión.

¿Qué es lo más importante en una batalla? – pregunto Hibari – las técnicas – dijo Natsu, este movió la cabeza en señal de negación – la fuerza – dijo Kyoru, otra vez hizo lo mismo – el tiempo herbívoros – dijo molesto.

El tiempo es lo que determina todo en una batalla – dijo el – si no lo tienes de tu lado, olvídate de ganar.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ella esquivo el golpe que le lanzo Kyoru, su velocidad se había incrementado notablemente, la daga con llamas de la tormenta se manifestaba.

Natsu saco las sai, que tenían esa llama purpura – ven – el se lanzo contra ella, la chispa de sus armas chocando iluminaba el techo, la velocidad de su embestidas dejaba poco tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

Aparecieron varias Natsu – es hora de jugar – dijo Natsu, Kyoru solo sonrió y agito su daga que envio una ráfaga de la tormenta contra una de las Natsu – ahhh! – salió despedida contra una pared.-

¿Cómo? – decía Natsu consternada – jeje ¿Quién piensas que le enseño a hacer ilusiones a ella? – decía el reido, esta se levanto y tira una de las sai que rozo la mejilla de Kyoru, un hilo de sangre se abrió paso por su rostro.

Nuevamente empezaba otra lucha encarnizada, nadie cedía era todo o nada, Nabari veía que no podía seguir así.

Unas cadenas aparecieron de los brazos de Natsu, sujetando a Kyoru - ¡Maldición! – miro a Natsu - ¿no podías jugar limpio? – corto una de las cadenas para liberarse, pero ya Natsu lo estaba estrellando contra una pared.

Ese último estrellón lo había dejado mal, por lo menos unas costillas magulladas –"tiempo" – se levanto como pudo y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Tsuna por fin podía ver la antena este - ¡ya llegamos! – los demás se había quedado distrayendo a las criaturas, si lograba activar las antenas todos volverían a la normalidad.

Tsuna entro en el tubo de cristal y encendió sus guantes, otra antena brillaba.

Xanxus estaba en la antena norte, habían llegado de a malas, también entro a la capsula de cristal y libero la llama, al fin las cuatro antenas estaban encendidas.

Una línea dorada se extendía por el cielo y luego tocaba otra antena, hasta formar un círculo gigante en el cielo.

Haru en la explosión a duras penas había podido agarrarse de algo para no caer al vacío, sintió un movimiento cerca de sus piernas, miro abajo - ¡Gokudera-san!- Gokudera también estaba tendiendo de un hilo para no caerse.

¿Dónde crees que te agarras? – este mas se agarraba - ¡estás loca ¿quieres que muera? – ella lo miro seria – señorita Haru por favor no me deje caer – dijo él – asi se piden mejor las cosas – dijo ella complacida, mientras Gokudera tenía una vena de molestia.

Gokudera miraba abajo, ciertamente estaban muy alto, un movimiento en falso y caían al vacio – sabes…- empezó él - si salimos vivos de este asunto, prometo ir adonde tú quieras – ella lo miro incrédula – ¿eso era lo que me ibas a preguntar antes, no? – dijo el mirando el suelo debajo de ellos.

Ella se sonrojo – un algo así… - un líquido viscoso cayó sobre el hombro de Haru - ¿qué es…? – levanto la vista, habían una enorme serpiente sobre ellos - ¡aahhhhh! – Haru sin pensárselo se soltó.

Aki escucho el grito muy cerca - ¡esta por allá! – mientras caían Haru se despedía mentalmente de todo, que forma tan horrible de morir, pensaba solo había logrado sacar sus llamas hubiera querido usar su nueva caja - ¿caja? – saco de su bolsillo una caja dorada, esta le inyecto llamas, de repente ya no estaban cayendo al vacio.

Estaban volando sobre un grifo- ¡gracias yo del futuro!- decía alegre Haru, Gokudera no lo creía primero llamas y ahora cajas – "impresionante" – la serpiente se retorcía molesta que su presa hubiera escapado.

Se preparo para saltar y engullirlos, pero una bala le atravesó el cráneo, su piel era dura así que no le afecto - ¡vayan a la torre, nosotros los alcanzamos! – grito Fuyu.

¡si! – se dirigieron hacia la torre, ya podían ver las antenas conectada, veían de lejos a Kyoru que peleaba contra Natsu – Kyoru ya vamos llegando a la antena – dijo Haru por el comunicador, Kyoru se preparo.

Aterrizaron en la azotea de edificio de radio, todo era una fachada desde el principio según les había explicado Faye – vamos – Haru entro en el tubo de cristal y espero la señal de Gokudera.

Kyoru ve trayéndola – dijo Gokudera, Kyoru acciono su caja de la niebla, un gran murciélago apareció delante de Natsu – ahora – este soltó un ataque supersónico que envió a Natsu volando una gran distancia cercana a Haru – ¡Ahora Haru! – las llamas se alzaron por los cristales, y la antena envió un pilar de luz hacia arriba, los demás antenas dirigieron un halo de luz hacia la principal.

Nabari-sama sentía como si se quemara tenía que irse de ahí – unos brazos la agarraron por la espalda – no dejare que escapes – dijo Kyoru que había llegado rápidamente.

La luz se expandió por toda Nanimori, las personas que se habían visto afectadas por la caja de Pandora regresaban lentamente a la normalidad.

¡!ahhhhhh! – gritaba de dolor Nabari, una energía morada salió de Natsu cayendo al suelo, esta caía en los brazos de Kyoru, su brazo antes afectado por la energía de Nabari, regresaba a la normalidad.

Lucy miraba el cielo – lo logramos – Shoichi tomaba el celular para ver por las cámaras – todos vuelven a cómo eran antes – decía contento.

No los perdonare – decía una masa purpura en el suelo, que se retorcía de dolor - ¡aléjate de él! – grito Gokudera, por alguna razón sintió peligro, Kyoru hizo caso y camino, la masa empezó a devorar el piso - ¡no perderé! ¡No ahora! – comía lo que estaba ahí y se hacía grande.

¡!Gokudera Hayato no te perdonare! – decía la masa…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, tengo que dar un aviso importante, estaba acomodando el índice que uso para escribir y resulta que no son 20 capítulos como había dicho en un principio si no como 17 o 18, así que se puede decir que estamos terminando este fic, lo que puedo hacer para que pueda ser más largo es poner los epílogos, ya que bastantes personajes hay para eso, fuera de que les tengo una sorpresa que les diré cuando termine este fic.<strong>

**Otra cosa quería saber su opinión sobre los personajes que invente para esta historia, nada más por curiosidad quisiera saber ¿cuál les gusto más? XD si pudieran dejar su opinión les agradecería mucho.**

**PREVIEWS**

**NATSU**

¿Kyoru, donde estamos? – decía Natsu en los brazos de Kyoru, en un lugar que estaba todo blanco, hasta donde alcanzaras a ver.

**FAYE**

No voy a dejar que mueran con él, ¿de qué habrá servido todo si eso pasa? – la ansiedad lo carcomía, tenía que cumplir su voluntad, la voluntad de Gokudera Hayato.

**Dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	15. Vacio

**Buenas aquí con su dosis semanal de este fic, como saben nada más quedan 2 capítulos si acaso para que termine. Sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 15: VACIO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

No los perdonare – decía una masa purpura en el suelo, que se retorcía de dolor - ¡aléjate de él! – grito Gokudera, por alguna razón sintió peligro, Kyoru hizo caso y camino, la masa empezó a devorar el piso - ¡no perderé! ¡No ahora! – comía lo que estaba ahí y se hacía grande.

¡!Gokudera Hayato no te perdonare! – decía la masa…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Gokudera veía que el asunto se ponía peor, Nabari buscaría la forma de sobrevivir como sea - ¡Haru mantente alimentando la antena con tus llamas! Yo me encargo – le dijo él, Haru asintió.

La masa se ponía de un color verde y aumentaba de tamaño, Kyoru tomo a Natsu y se alejo lo más que pudo de él.

Se empezaron a multiplicar las masas, cada una tomando una forma grotesca de Nabari, Gokudera acciono rápidamente sus escudos huesos para repeler las espinas que habían empezado a lanzar contra ellos.

Una de las espinas dio justo en un tanque de gas que estaba cerca de una fabrica causando una gran explosión, los que estaban en las antenas notaron la explosión - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Beru, Squalo saco unos binoculares en dirección al estruendo y pudo ver claramente lo que sucedía - ¿qué rayos es eso? – se preguntaba el consternado.

Alice que también se dio cuenta de la explosión – ¡Faye algo está pasando en el centro de la ciudad!- grito Alice, desde la torre de control de Shoichi - ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo este acercándose, Alice le paso los binoculares – no puede ser, se supone que ya debió desaparecer – dijo él – vamos Alice – esta lo siguió.

La masa más grande perseguía a Gokudera, este solo le respondía con explosiones de su manopla de hueso, pero sufría las consecuencias ya que prácticamente su brazo estaba fracturado y tenía que usar ese brazo de apoyo para disparar.

¡Maldición por qué no se muere de una vez! – decía el corriendo - ¡pienso lo mismo! – dijo Kyoru que apareció cargando a Natsu – ¡Hibari 2! ¿Aun no despierta? – le pregunto este – no, está completamente dormida – dijo él.

Nuevamente la masa mayor cambio de forma, muto hasta convertirse en un enorme dragon que empezó a rugir – lo que nos faltaba – decía Gokudera fastidiado, pero noto que este ya no los perseguía si no que se dirigía a la antena donde estaba Haru - ¡no te dejare! – grito Gokudera disparándole en la cara del enemigo.

Este lo miro molesto y se volteo para perseguirlo - ¡atrápame si puedes aliento de dragón! – dijo este manteniendo su buena distancia del monstruo - ¿Qué planeas? – le pregunto Kyoru – realmente…no tengo ningún plan – dijo él riéndose.

Escóndete y regresa a la torre, no podemos dejar que destruya la antena hasta que allá terminado – dijo Gokudera, este se viro y disparo una de sus dinamitas causando una nube de polvo - ¡ahora! – Kyoru obedeció y regreso corriendo a la antena.

Gokudera seguía corriendo en dirección contraria a la antena para ver si lo alejaba, aun no veía nada por culpa de la nube de polvo, pero un golpe de su lado derecho lo envió a volar contra un edificio.

Ahora si lo habían golpeado completamente, eso debió romper más costillas de las que ya tenía rotas antes, el dragón lo había golpeado con su cola.

¡Maldito! – solo alcanzo a decir, el dragón cada vez se acercaba más – nuevamente un deja vu Gokudera Hayato – al fin había entendido porque lo estaba persiguiendo, porque no lo vio claro antes, el quería desatar la Scarlet en este tiempo.

Abría sus fauces para comérselo, Gokudera luchaba para levantarse, sintió un explosivo cerca de su mano, debió salirse al chocar con la pared.

Bueno era su última oportunidad, el problema era que volaría también – si muero, ellos no nacerán – ese pensamiento vino a su mente de golpe, no podía morir.

Las fauces estaban más cerca, cerró los ojos, apretó el explosivo con fuerza – sobreviviré – tiro el explosivo en su boca, en un momento todo se ilumino.

Gokudera esperaba sentir un fuerte dolor pero no sintió más de los que ya tenía, más sentía que estaba en un lugar mucho más alto por el fresco que sentía, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en los brazos de Alice - ¿estás bien? – Gokudera estaba en shock, mínimo lo cargaban como si fuera la damisela en apuros – sí, pero ¿puedes bajarme? – dijo algo perturbado.

Alice lo hizo - ¿pero cómo? – la miro interrogante – soy rápida – abajo Faye le daba una sonora patada en la cabeza al dragón – tu – dijo el dragón – que gusto verte compañero – dijo Faye sonriente – así que desde el principio eras tú – dijo en son de molestia Nabari.

El dragón miro hacia donde estaban Gokudera y Alice – lo tramposo en ti no ha cambiado, si quiera ella es de esta dimensión – dijo Nabari refiriéndose a Alice – no, no lo es, pero ella dijo que me ayudaría – dijo Faye sonriendo.

Ahora mismo se resolverían los asuntos pendientes, Faye se puso en guardia y Nabari también, arremetieron uno contra el otro ferozmente.

Nadie retrocedería, era el todo por el todo – dime ¿tú no estás haciendo lo mismo? Ese cuerpo no es tuyo – este lo miro – me lo dieron para cumplir un misión y pienso lograrlo, lo que pase conmigo después no es importante – dijo él.

Acciono la caja que tenía con él y apareció la araña gigante – ahora terminare contigo – la araña empezó a soltar su tela por todas partes, el dragón las quemaba para evitar ser atrapado.

El dragón abrió sus alas y se elevo del suelo, pero una deathscite corto una de sus alas - ¡maldita! – Alice apareció rápidamente detrás de él y lo corto de nuevo la otra ala para que no pudiera volar.

La araña envolvió al dragón – Gokudera es tu turno – dijo Alice, Gokudera cargo su manopla - ¡muere! – el rayo se expandió contra el dragón destruyéndolo del viaje – termino – Gokudera cayo de rodilla, le dolía mucho el cuerpo.

¡Gokudera-san! – un grito en los comunicadores alerto a todos - ¿Haru que sucede? – pregunto – hay otra más de esas cosas, tiene a Kyoru y a Natsu-chan – dijo esta en pánico, ya que no podía hacer nada desde la capsula de la antena.

¿Otra? Rayos tenemos que irnos – dijo Faye, subieron a la araña para llegar más rápido - ¡ahí esta! – dijo Gokudera al ver otra masa enorme.

Los había engullido a los dos ya cuando llegaron - ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto Gokudera a Faye.

Faye estaba pensando que hacer, ya que si se terminaba el proceso de las antenas, y ellos estaban adentro de Nabari los dos desaparecerían con él – tenemos que sacarlos de ahí, si no morirán- dijo Faye serio.

La carrera contra el relojo había empezado – tenemos si acaso como 20 minutos para sacarlos de ahí – dijo Faye, la barrera alrededor de Nabari había empezado a crearse, por absorber a los dos discípulos de Hibari.

No voy a dejar que mueran con él, ¿de qué habrá servido todo si eso pasa? – pensaba con ansiedad lo carcomía, tenía que cumplir su voluntad, la voluntad de Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

><p><strong>Adentro de Nabari…<strong>

Natsu abría los ojos de repente, se levanto perturbada no recordaba nada, lo último que recuerda haber visto es estar huyendo de Nabari en el aire, junto con Beru de los varias.

Vio que Kyoru estaba a lado de ella dormido - ¿Kyoru, donde estamos? – ella lo sacudió y este se removió hasta que abrió los ojos – ya despertaste – dijo Kyoru.

Evaluaron el lugar aparentemente no estaba en ningún lugar, o eso les daba la idea, ya que todo era completamente blanco hasta donde alcanzaba a ver.

Hibari 2 ¿me escuchas? – se escuchaba a Gokudera en el comunicador – si – dijo este – están dentro de Nabari, nosotros quitaremos la barrera para que salgan – dijo Gokudera.

No! No hagan eso – dijo Natsu – si hacemos eso, el escapara, puedo escuchar sus pensamientos aquí – dijo ella – ella tiene razón – dijo Kyoru – no hagan nada, dejen que se complete el proceso, sabíamos que esto pasaría cuando vinimos aquí – dijo ahora Natsu - ¿estás loca? No dejare que mueran los dos – dijo Gokudera molesto – jeje lo siento papa – Natsu destruyo el comunicador.

Bueno señorita me acompaña en mi último momento – dijo Kyoru extendiéndole la mano a ella – siempre dices lo mismo – el sonrió – si pero nunca de esta forma – tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él – ahora viene lo diferente – el tomo su quijada y la beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera…<strong>

Hay otra forma de sacarlos de ahí – dijo Faye después de pensar un buen rato – Alice prepara tu deathscithe – tomo su comunicador – Fuyu ¿estás cerca? Te necesitamos – Gokudera se acerco -¿qué harás? – pregunto Gokudera.

Nuestro último plan – dijo él – aquí Fuyu – dijo ella – ya estoy cerca – apareció frente a ellos como si se le tele transportará – si que tengo que hacer…

Ya enfrente de la esfera de luz, que se había convertido Nabari - ¿listos? Solo nos quedan 2 minutos y yo espero que sean los más largos – dijo Faye.

Alice apareció justo en frente de la esfera de luz y con su deathscithe hizo un corte enorme - ¡Ahora! – Gokudera cargo su guante con la explosivos de la llama de la tormenta - ¡toma esto! – los explosivos se dirigieron directo a la grieta hecha por Alice, corroyendo los alrededores haciéndola más grande.

Fuyu tomo por la espalda a Faye y desaparecieron de una vez, apareciendo sobre la grieta – tal vez sea la última vez que los vea – dijo Faye antes de entrar en la grieta, todos escucharon eso por los comunicadores, Alice entendió de una vez lo que quiso decir.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, más interrogantes ¿Alice de otra dimensión? , ¿Qué quiso decir Faye, "tal vez sea la última vez que los vea"?, el gran final se acerca oh dios!**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	16. Nuestra Solemne Hora

**Bueno terminando de actualizar capítulos de los fics y ahora le toca a este, wao parece mentira que hace poco iba escribiendo el capitulo 3 y ahora estoy en el 16…wao aun no lo creo, pero todo esto es gracias a ustedes por dejar reviews y por leer más que todo.**

**Al final del capítulo, contare algunas curiosidades de la historia jejej sin más el último capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**CAPITULO 16: NUESTRA SOLEMNE HORA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Fuyu tomo por la espalda a Faye y desaparecieron de una vez, apareciendo sobre la grieta – tal vez sea la última vez que los vea – dijo Faye antes de entrar en la grieta, todos escucharon eso por los comunicadores, Alice entendió de una vez lo que quiso decir.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¡Faye! Espera eso no…- Alice grito por el comunicador, pero ya era tarde, Faye había entrado en la grieta y esta se cerraba - ¡Faye! – grito otra vez, una lagrima salió de sus ojos sin poder detenerla, algo dentro de ella se rompia en mil pedazos - ¡Alice! ¿Qué pasara con Faye? - pregunto Gokudera agarrándola por los hombros – él también es débil contra…las llamas de cielo – dijo al fin Alice, Gokudera abrió los ojos sorprendido – no puede ser.

* * *

><p>En otra parte Kawahiro y Tohru seguían conteniendo la creciente curvatura – pronto no la podremos controlar más – decía Tohru mientras la llama que tenía en su mano se pagaba poco a poco – también las llamas del sol están llegando a su límite – miro serio Kawahiro – deben darse prisa.<p>

Ehhh? – dijo Tohru – yo también vine a ayudar – dijo Lucy, Reborn venía con ellos, empezaron a usar energía de su maldición.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban al corriente de lo que sucedía en la antena central, luchaban con ellos mismos para no correr en su ayuda, incluso el mismo Xanxus, Beru apretaba sus manos con nervios a flor de piel, no había convivido mucho con los demás guardianes pero igual no quería que todo acabara aquí.<p>

La intensidad de la llama del cielo crecía cada vez más, ya había pasado un minuto, la tortura más grande era esperar a que sucediera algo por lo menos un milagro.

* * *

><p>Dime Kyoru – dijo Natsu, abrazada a Kyoru – pregunta – sin en tal caso, nacemos de nuevo, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo ¿me reconocerás quizás? – este sonrió – jeje quien se puede olvidar de ti, eres de esas personas que dejan secuelas traumáticas – dijo burlándose Kyoru, Natsu le golpeo el estomago con el codo – como sea, aunque no recordemos nada, mientras aparezca en mi camino yo te seguiré – dijo él.<p>

Qué bueno escuchar eso – dijo una voz que venía de todas partes del sitio en blanco, una esfera roja apareció delante de ellos – por fin los encontré – hablaba la esfera, de repente tomo forma humana.

¡Faye! – dijeron los dos, este con una sonrisa los saludo - ¿están listos para salir de aquí? – los dos miraron asombrados - ¿se puede? – pregunto Natsu – claro jeje – les toco el hombro a los dos, estos notaron que parecía que sus manos se estaban desfragmentando - ¿no me digas que? – ya era tarde estaban flotando en el aire – fue un gusto, ah lo olvidaba – busco en su bolsillo y le lanzo algo a Natsu que atrapo al instante – esto era algo que tu padre te quería dar cuando cumpliste 11 años – Natsu abrió la mano revelando un anillo que tenía un adorno de un lirio de plata – esto es…

**FLASHBACK**

Papa – corría Natsu donde Hayato – sabes pronto cumpliré 6 – dijo Natsu subiéndose en sus piernas – wao ya eres toda una adulta jaja – dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

Papa quiero que me regales un carro, para pasear por aquí, así puedo llevar a Mama y Aki a pasear – este miro asombrado a la niña que le pedía un regalo extravagante – como se nota que eres hija de Haru – dijo riéndose, solo ella pediría cosas así.

Mmm pero además del "carro", ¿no quieres algo más? – ella miro al techo pensando, vio la mano de su papa y rio – yo quiero una como esa, que brille así mismo ¿Qué es eso? – el miro su mano, y volvió a sonreír – digamos que es como mi sortija de compromiso jajaj - recordaba nostálgico.

¿Quién te la dio? – dar esa era una palabra común, prácticamente según recuerda lo amarraron contra una pared y se la pusieron, pero si, fue como un regalo – me la dio tu mama – una gotita en la sien apareció al ponerse a recordar lo sucedido.

Yo quiero una – dijo ella feliz - ¿qué diseño quieres que tenga? – ella lo miro extrañada sin entender – digamos que le puedes poner un dibujo – ella pareció pensar un rato – yo quiero como las flores mama allá afuera – el miro afuera - ¿te refieres a los lirios? – ella lo miro – si esos – la volvió a mirar – está bien pero te la daré cuando cumplas 11, así no la perderás y serás más responsable de ella.

No entendí pero está bien, ya quiero cumplir 11…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Adiós – dijo Faye, de repente fueron atrapados en un remolino rojo, que se los llevo a toda velocidad de ahí.

Faltan 20 segundos – decía Gokudera mirando su reloj - ¿qué es eso? – grito Fuyu dos resplandores rojos salieron de la gran masa, todos corrieron en esa dirección.

Duele – dijo quejándose Natsu, su cabeza le dolía horriblemente - ¡Natsu! ¡Hibari 2! – llego corriendo Gokudera junto con Alice y Fuyu - ¿están bien? – Kyoru se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Natsu – si eso creo – respondió Kyoru.

¿y Faye? – pregunto Alice – él se quedo ahí, dijo que no podía salir – agacho la cabeza Natsu…

* * *

><p>¿Por qué viniste? – dijo Nabari a Faye, que estaba sentado en el suelo tranquilamente – vine porque era mi deber venir – contesto él.<p>

Una sombra apareció delante de él, tomando la forma de una mujer de cabello azul, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos de color zafiro que lo miraban a él – ya tenias un cuerpo, ¿no le veo sentido regresar por esos humanos? – dijo ella sentándose también – nuestro deber era destruirlos, para eso nacimos – decía ella.

Pandora – dijo él mirándola a los ojos decididamente - si nacimos para ello pero no por eso, no puedo elegir lo que quiero hacer y ahora quiero ayudarlos, esa persona quería hacerlo y yo comparto su voluntad – el mundo vacio alrededor de ellos se empezaba a resquebrajar y siendo tragado por la inmensa oscuridad.

Si, tu voluntad solo es una vela en un ventisca, no somos los primeros ni tampoco los últimos, lo sabes ¿verdad?, vendrán más como nosotros – Pandora se levantaba y Faye hizo lo mismo, tocándose las manos – aunque eso no quita que es el final para nosotros, Faith – la oscuridad proclamo ese lugar como suyo.

* * *

><p>Haru lloraba inconsolablemente mientras lo último de su energía se iba a la antena, por que las cosas debían ser así, quería que todo saliera bien, que pudieran salir de esto bien, la sensación que oprimía su pecho era igual que cuando vio a Uni desaparecer.<p>

No estaba conforme con lo que iba a suceder – no lo acepto – dijo ella, algo brillo dentro de su bolsillo, descubrió que era la caja de Grifo, la tomo pero al estar completamente caliente la dejo caer - ¿por qué esta así? – de la caja empezaron a salir pequeños hilos de luz que se extendían hacia la antena - ¿ehh?

Una luz blanca se unió a la llama del cielo de Haru y salió despedida hacia las demás antenas – es el momento – dijo Lucy – desactiven sus llamas, pueden ser absorbidos por la onda de propagación – dijo Shoichi.

3…2…1 – una ráfaga de luz ilumino toda Nanimori en segundos y así mismo la onda expansiva regreso desde donde se origino.

Una tenues gotas empezaron a caer en el suelo destruido de Nanimori, convirtiéndose en una constante lluvia - ¿todo termino? – se levanto Fuyu, que estaba debajo de un letrero - ¡Papa! ¿Dónde estas? – empezó a llamar Natsu – estamos por aquí – contesto Gokudera, que venía ayudado por Kyoru y Aki que había venido como pudo - ¿y Alice? – pregunto Fuyu, se sintió un metal siendo cortado por algo, una deathscite apareció entre unos carros – aquí estoy – tenía un tobillo dislocado, Aki fue ayudarla a salir.

¿Gokudera-san? – se escucho en el comunicador de este - ¿Haru estas bien? – se escuchaba que caminaba – sí, estoy bien pero creo que deberían venir a ver esto.

Todos se apuraron por llegar lo más rápido que daban sus maltratados cuerpos, encontraron a Haru sentada en medio de unas ruinas de unos edificios - ¿qué sucede Haru? – pregunto Gokudera acercándose – shhhh ya se durmió por fin – Gokudera no entendía – mira – Haru quito su abrigo de lo que tenía cerca de ella, Gokudera abrió los ojos asombrado y no hubo excepción con los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEMANA DESPUES…<strong>

Luego de la ola de meteoritos que cayeron en Nanimori la semana pasada, se ha podido restablecer las comunicaciones y el transporte – decía la reportera en un programa de noticias, Tsuna casi se atraganta con su desayuno – "¿Quién podría creer eso?" – pensaba - ¿meteoritos en Nanimori? – en la noticia veía como la reportera caminaba hacia una multitud – dime niño tu vistes los meteoritos – le pregunto a uno de ellos, Tsuna escupió todo su desayuno - ¿Lambo?

Si yo los vi, tenían forma de galleta – la reportera se volteo – oh dios estos son los testimonios post traumáticos de los residentes de Nanimori, pronto regresaremos con más información – Tsuna apago la TV, ya era suficiente de todo, se iría a dormir estaba aun cansado por la cantidad enorme de llamas que le quito la antena, a duras penas y podía estar despierto.

Tsu-kun ¿puedes llevarle el desayuno a la base? – dijo su mama – si ya voy – dijo Tsuna por poco lo olvidaba hoy ellos se irían – aquí esta – le dijo ella – ten cuidado en el camino – dijo ella despidiéndolo.

Tsuna hizo su camino hacia la escuela Midori, entraría por ahí, después de haber bajado las escaleras detrás del baño de chicas -¡Decimo! – escucho que lo llamaron - ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? – le pregunto él – mejorando, me dijeron que estuvo 4 días dormido – Tsuna rio nerviosamente – si eso pasa por que es un debilucho – dijo la voz de Reborn desde algún punto - ¡Reborn! – Tsuna miro en el paquete que llevaba - ¿qué haces ahí?

Reborn salto al suelo – Gokudera ¿ya despertó? – Gokudera miro a Reborn – si hace media hora, Haru está allá ahora mismo – Tsuna siguió a Gokudera que empezó a caminar guiándolos.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería – nii-san! – un niño pelirrojo corrió hacia Gokudera – Ciassu Faye – dijo Reborn – hola bebe – dijo Faye – ¿Quién eres? – dijo Faye, este aparentaba la edad de 7 años – no recuerda nada – dijo Gokudera.

Faye-chan ya es hora de que desayunes – dijo Haru, Tsuna recordó por lo que había venido – si es verdad, ten Haru – dijo este extendiéndole el paquete, Haru tomo el paquete, a los ojos de Gokudera todavía existía una tensión entre ellos dos pero era mejor que antes.

Gokudera-san – dijo una voz en un altavoz – ya es hora – Gokudera miro serio a Haru, Tsuna sabia a que se refería Shoichi – vamos.

Llegaron a la sala en donde todos se encontraban desde los Varia hasta el grupo de Mukuro – hemos creado un aparato que los devolverá a cada uno a su época, guiados con el poder de Lucy.

Pero hay algo que puede afectarles una vez lleguen – todos miraron atentos – hay una posibilidad que apenas lleguen olviden todo lo que aconteció aquí y también hay 20 % de que recuerden todo en algún punto de sus vidas – decía Shoichi con pesar – así que tienen 30 hora para hablar.

Fuyu fue la primera en decir y algo, se le tiro encima a Mukuro – Mukuro-sama no lo olvidare jamás – decía esta.

En los Varia – los extrañaremos – decía Levi abrazando a los tres adolescentes – Levi-chan no llores, nos veras en el futuro, solo que no te recordaremos – eso puso depresivo a Levi en una esquina – si seré ojisan – todos miraban con gotitas en la sien.

Papa te extrañare – dijo Zebul abrazándolo – espero verlos pronto en el futuro – dijo Bel – yo también – dijo Beru tímidamente desde lejos – vamos no seas tímido – Zebul jalo a Beru, dejándolos uno en frente del otro – ahora abrásense dijo ella con un cuchillo en la mano de manera asesina, por un momento los dos temieron por sus vidas y obedecieron – papa nos veremos pronto.

Mako estaba hablando con Xanxus – cuando regrese te reto a un duelo por la supremacía de Varia – dijo este, Xanxus – te hare morder el polvo pues – dijo este con una sonrisa, tendría un duelo dentro de 30 años, era irónico.

Mikado veía a Chrome y a Mukuro con lagrimas – espero verlos bien en el futuro – Chrome se acerco y la abrazo – calma, cualquier cosa que suceda nosotros estaremos ahí – mi pequeña Mikado no debes de preocuparte por nada – dijo él mostrando una sonrisa reconfortante para ella.

Kyoru estaba en frente de Hibari y Circe – hijo espero verte dentro de 30 años – ella lo abrazo, Kyoru estaba feliz al fin había conocido a su madre, miro a Hibari – papa, se mas paciente con tus alumnos – dijo él – ya veremos – sonrió.

Tohru veía a Faye – oye Kawahiro te dejo esto – le extendió una caja de madera – dijo que no lo abrieras hasta que recordaras algo – dijo Tohru – esta bien – dijo Faye. Alice que no había dicho nada en buen rato se acerco a Faye y lo abrazo – me ayudaste mucho y te lo agradezco – le dio un beso en la frente, mientras sonreía – adiós – él le dijo en el oído, ella se sorprendió pero sonrió.

Natsu estaba junto a Haru, Gokudera, Aki y Fuyu – me la alegra que ustedes se hayan salvado – dijo Natsu a Fuyu y Aki – nee-san, a mí también me alegra que estés bien – Fuyu se acerco tímidamente, ya que en la época de ella nunca conoció a ninguno de sus familiares a excepción de su hermano mayor – yo soy Natsu, tu hermana mayor – ella le extendió su mano, Fuyu la tomo y sonrió.

Haru abrazo a los tres con lagrimas – los extrañare – Gokudera veía todo el momento, Natsu lo miro – papa gracias por todo – dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla – no fue nada – dijo este nervioso ya que ahora la atención estaba en el.

Sobrinos espero verlos pronto – apareció Bianchi detrás de ellos – tia también te extrañaremos – dijeron los tres contentos, desde el punto de Bianchi, Fuyu y Natsu tenían la misma edad, y Aki aparentaba 20 años – que felicidad tener sobrinos tan lindos, eso tiene amor – ese comentario hizo que Haru y Gokudera se miraran fugazmente, y así mismo apartaran la mirada sonrojados.

Aki se percato que Bianca estaba desde lejos contemplando la escena – tía creo que deberías hablar con Bianca – Bianchi miro hacia donde estaba ella y esta miro a otra parte, ella se acerco - ¿Qué querías decirme? – dijo esta con una sonrisa – eh yo bueno… - Aki se acerco – mira lo que pasa es que ella en el futuro nunca conoció a su madre y buena ya lo demás te lo imaginas – Aki se retiro, ya había lanzado la bomba – no me digas que tu…eres de…él – miro a Shamal aterrada – y… ¿yo? – Bianca miro y asintió, Bianca tenía la misma edad que Aki – o sea que en 20 años yo y él – había caído en una especie de shock – por eso yo – decía apenada Bianca, Bianchi la abrazo – no importa, lo que querías era conocerme ¿no?, después desaparecer a tu padre – dijo ella – yo te ayudo – rio esta, ya sabía que las dos hablaban en broma, bueno tal vez Bianchi no.

¿Qué? ¿Bianca es mi prima? – Natsu dijo en baja voz, Aki le conto rápidamente ya que esta pregunto que sucedía con ellas dos - ¿es en serio? – Gokudera alcanzo a escuchar – no le digas a Shamal – dijo Aki – no te preocupes, hare que no escuche nada – se le hacía horrible la idea de tenerlo de cuñado.

Bueno es la hora – dijo Shoichi, una gran antena con varios aparatos incrustados apareció del suelo, los viajeros dieron un paso debajo de la antena incluyendo a Faye.

Faye gracias por tu gran esfuerzo – dijo Gokudera – no sé de que hablas pero está bien – dijo Faye sonriente.

Bien empecemos – Shoichi activo la antena, Lucy se concentro y abrió el vórtice que apareció arriba de ellos, estos se hacían transparentes – nos vemos – dijo Natsu – dentro de 30 años.

Se volvieron partículas que fueron absorbidas por el vórtice y este una vez acabado se cerró - ¿A dónde se fueron ellos? – pregunto inocentemente Faye – regresaron a su época – contesto Gokudera e iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta de algo – oye ¿Qué haces aquí? – todos miraron sorprendidos – parece que ya no puede volver al futuro – reflexiono Shoichi.

Bien Gokudera, ahora tienes un pupilo – dijo Reborn burlándose - ¿qué? ¿Espera yo no? – Faye corrió hasta donde él – que bien nii-san viviré contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>EN ESE INSTANTE PERO 30 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO…<strong>

Natsu despertó en su cama - ¿ehh? ¿Dónde estoy? – se dijo así misma, miro por la ventana estaba en una gran ciudad, parecía Japón – Natsu-chan ya es hora de irte a la escuela – entro Haru por la puerta – ¿aun estas en pijama? – dijo esta – hoy es tu primer día de clases – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de lagrimas - ¡mama! – dijo esta, saltando de la cama y abrazándola mientras lloraba a chorros - ¿Qué sucede Natsu? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – pregunto Haru bien extrañada de su comportamiento – si tuve una gran pesadilla pero ahora eso paso ya que nosotros… - de repente sintió un mareo - ¿Natsu estas bien?

Natsu la miro perdida - ¿eh que estaba diciendo? – se alejo, tenía un dolor de cabeza de repente, se sentó en la cama - ¿Por qué estaba llorando? – Haru entrecerró los ojos – hija solo tuviste una pesadilla, pero tienes que apurarte – Natsu se levanto, y fue corriendo por su ropa para bañarse – enseguida estaré lista.

Parece que acaba de olvidarlo todo – dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta – si eso parece, acaba de regresar – dijo Haru un poco deprimida – recuerda Shoichi dijo que en algún momento de la vida lo recordarían – dijo Gokudera abrazando a Haru por la espalda – me alegra que haya terminado todo.

Natsu te llevare en el carro, apúrate – dijo en alta voz Gokudera – nos vemos Haru – dijo yéndose por el pasillo, miraba un reloj - ¿realmente termino? – se preguntaba.

Ya llegando a su nuevo instituto, Natsu miraba feliz por el parabrisas – Kiseki High School – leia en alta voz, salió del carro – nos vemos papa – este se despidió y ella entro al colegio pero choco con alguien y esta cayó al suelo - ¡oye fíjate! – dijo está molesta – oh pero si son celestes – dijo el extraño con quien había chocado, ella miro a donde estaba el viendo y era a sus bragas – pervertido – dijo levantándose de repente, golpearía a ese de una vez.

Levanto la mano contra él pero este detuvo diestramente su golpe, en ese pudo ver que ella cargaba en el cuello un collar que tenía un adorno de media luna de plata, su mente daba vueltas es que como si le pareciera familiar - ¿te conozco de alguna parte? – pregunto ahora Natsu el rostro del chico que tenía adelante, al mirarlo le parecía que lo había visto antes – lo mismo iba a preguntarte, soy Hibari Kyoru ¿y tú? – pregunto él, ya que por alguna extraña razón necesitaba saber su nombre – soy Gokudera Natsu…

* * *

><p><strong>30 AÑOS EN EL PASADO <strong>

Una niña de cabello enmarañado caminaba por la lluvia con su ropa hecha añicos, por lo desarreglado de su cabello nos se le veían sus ojos, ella se desplomo en el suelo por el hambre – ¿niña necesitas ayuda? – una mujer muy bien vestida con una paragua en una mano le extendia la otra mano para ayudarla, ella la tomo, esta la levanto y la cargo en brazos, camino lentamente.

Gokudera y Faye venían caminando del supermercado – ya te dije, no se dice Oni sino OVNI – decía este a Faye que venía caminando comiéndose un helado, la mujer con la niña pasaron justo a lado de ellos, fue en baja voz pero muy claro para Gokudera.

_Gokudera Hayato _

_esto aun no ha terminado…_

Gokudera volteo rápidamente pero la mujer había desaparecido de la calle – había sido su imaginación…

_tal vez…no_

* * *

><p><strong>Llegamos al final del fic, me dan tanta tristeza que termine pero así son las cosas, bueno hablare sobre algunas curiosidades de la historia, originalmente cuando empecé a ver Katekyo, imagine esta historia pero muy diferente a como quedo.<strong>

**Se desarrollaría así: nuestros queridos guardianes serian absorbidos "mágicamente hacia al futuro", descubrirían que no había nada solo un gran desierto, se encontrarían con los últimos guardianes Vongolas que prácticamente todos eran niños, originalmente Kyoru iba ser una chica y Natsu iba ser una chica vestida de lolita (que mente la mía), pero luego deseche la idea de escribir ese fic, más que todo porque no escribía nada de nada, un año después de imaginarla , hace unos meses la idea volvió mientras estaba en un tranque en un bus, me encanta viajar en carro porque ahí es donde más mi mente vuela e inventa historias mientras escucho música.**

**Pero en ese momento pensé: nahhh a nadie le va a gustar eso, pero mi mente necia seguía mostrándome lo mismo, y una tarde estaba bien aburrida porque no podía ir abusar del internet de mi abuela porque mi hermana estaba allá, bueno vamos a escribir para ver qué pasa, eso fue cuando escribí el prologo de esta historia (para muchos el cap 01).**

**Ya que los aburrí con la historia de donde salió este fic, ahora supongo que querrán leer lo que sigue después de este renglón.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEWS DE LO QUE SIGUE <strong>

"_**La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta"**_

* * *

><p><strong>HARU<strong>

Oye Haru – ahí estaba su compañera de oficina de nuevo – escuche que regresas a Japón – dijo la rubia – si necesito visitar a mis padres y … - que estaba a punto de decir, no definitivamente no aceptaría eso, recuerdos regresaban a su mente – y visitar algunos amigos jeje.

**GOKUDERA **

Gokudera ¿sabes que escuche? – este levanto la vista de sus papeles, a buen momento llegaba el freak del beisbol a molestar - ¿qué? – dijo este mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café – la futura madre de tus hijos regresa en dos días a Japón – Gokudera escupió todo el café por la sorpresa de la noticia – ¿y…y…eso qu…que tiene?

* * *

><p><strong>En dos semanas regreso con la continuación espérenla! Los epílogos los escribiré en el transcurso de la otra semana.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	17. Epilogo

**Aquí apareciendo para terminar de verdad esta historia, así que aquí está el epilogo, lloro al pensar que me despido de esta historia pero bueno hay que hacerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD<strong>

**EPILOGO**

* * *

><p>Era un día demasiado soleado de marzo, realmente era una salir hoy pero debía llevar un encargo al Decimo, y eso era ley, se auto regañaba la autoproclamada mano derecha.<p>

Nii-san ¿adónde vamos? – miro a su lado, desde que acabara todo él fue el lindo regalo, dejado por su yo del futuro – vamos a la casa del Decimo, debes comportarte – le dijo serio pero amable.

Iban acercándose a la casa de Tsuna, cuando escucho una alerta de peligro - ¡Cuidado! – Faye y Gokudera miraron hacia arriba y venia de la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna algo morado bajando.

Gokudera no lo pensó dos veces y empujo a Faye, quedando este en el rango de caída de lo que se que venía bajando, solo cerró los ojos y espero lo peor.

Sintió una sensación de mareo y de que era absorbido dentro de algo, de un momento a otro esa sensación desapareció y abrió los ojos - ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo perturbado, se encontraba en un lugar donde las paredes eran blancas y pulcras al igual que el suelo.

Camino dudoso por el pasillo, al parecer estaba sentado en una banca, había muchas puertas pero llego a una que pudo leer Natsu, entro dubitativo, había una mujer muy hermosa que se parecía a su madre sentada en una cama, esta alzo la vista sorprendida pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa – eres el papa de quince años – dijo ella suavemente - ¿Natsu? – ella asintió – acércate por favor – él lo hizo de una vez.

A medida que se iba acercando, notaba que ella tenía algo en sus brazos – papa míralo ¿no es lindo? – dijo ella descubriendo lo que había ahí – bahhuuu – los sonidos que emitió el pequeño cuerpecito del bebe - ¿ese es mi…? – Gokudera estaba tan emocionado que no podía terminar la pregunta – si papa es tu nieto, se llama Jun – era tan pequeño, su poco cabello era negro pero sus ojos eran plata como los de él.

Puedes cargarlo – ella se lo extendió – yo…yo…¿estás segura? – dijo él tartamudeando – si papa estoy segura – el tomo al bebe en sus brazos, era una sensación extraña, nunca en su vida había cargado un bebe recién nacido, el bebe tomo su dedo fuertemente entre sus manita – es kawaii – dijo sonrojado, casi le recordaba a lo lindo que era Uri aunque lo arañara.

¿Cómo esta mamá? – pregunto ella, Gokudera no sabía que contestar – no la he visto mucho últimamente, creo que me está evadiendo – dijo el pensativo – mmm era de esperar, no se puede lidiar con cosas así de fácil pero ya lo superaran los dos, pero papa ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, las cosas no te serán nada fáciles porque ellos están…- no puedo terminar de escuchar lo que Natsu decía, se sintió absorbido y mareado nuevamente.

Aterrizo en el suelo con dolor de cabeza - ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Gokudera-kun! ¿Está bien? – corría Tsuna bien asustado hacia donde estaba él – Giannini deja de soltar tus inventos por ahí – dijo Tsuna molesto - pero es que quería lograr viajar 40 años en el futuro por cinco minutos, pero ahora se estropeo – Giannini veía dolido el aparato destruido en el suelo.

¿Dices 40 años en el futuro? ¿No que solo se podían 10? – Decía pálido Gokudera – la modifique ayer para intentar hacerlo pero el Decimo no quiso ser el conejillo de indias – dijo apesadumbrado Giannini - ¡estás loco! – dijo Tsuna luego miro a Gokudera - ¿qué sucede Gokudera-kun? – este se dio cuenta de cómo estaba – nada sucede Decimo, creo me siento cansado y me voy a mi casa, vamos Faye – el niño lo siguió y se despidió feliz - ¿Qué sucede nii-san?

Nada, solo estoy un poco perturbado nada más quizás un conmocionado – decía eso pero en el fondo estaba feliz, conoció a su nieto 40 años antes que naciera, era para él una felicidad inexplicable, pero también estaba la advertencia de Natsu - ¿a qué se refería?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**La próxima semana si empiezo la secuela, es que he estado bastante ocupada y bueno absorbe demasiado mi tiempo para los fics, agradezco la paciencia que me tienen.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
